The Lost Light
by OmegusXIII
Summary: Having lost Aera and betrayed by his brother Somnus, Ardyn declared war on the bloodline of Lucis. But of all the Lucians who lived in this darkest hour, only one was spared by the Accursed: Stella Nox Fleuret. Because of her, Ardyn's desire to save Lucis' people is renewed, but at what cost? (WARNING: Alternate Ending for Episode Ardyn and new beginning for Dawn of the Future.)
1. The Day of Judgment

**Prologue: **The Day of Judgment

At Insomnia, a crowd was running from what appeared to be a war zone. Ifrit, the Infernian, was laying waste to the city as countless people ran to avoid its wrathful spite. Amidst the chaos, Daemons, the devastating shadows that existed for 2,000 years, were forged as a dark purple flame engulfed their bodies and warped them into the contorted beasts that sought after the retreating prey. Of course, they would have if they were immune to daylight, but as the sunlight went over them, they vanished just as quickly. At the center of all this devastation and loss was none other than the man that history itself had forgotten as he was marching towards the Castle of Lucis: Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

In another era, history knew him well as a healer of the people who shared great passionate interest with the King's Oracle, Aera. But the fateful day when the gods were to choose a king, his callous, yet perspectively righteous brother Somnus, lured him out to duel him. As a result, Aera sacrificed herself to save Ardyn, triggering a wave of darkness in him that echoed demonization in his soul, the body having taken in countless Daemons for the sake of others' to live free of their plague. However, it is because of this that the crystal took these dark souls in account and thus, rejected him and left him vulnerable to the terrible, swift sword of The Founder King. Unfortunately, his body still remained to be seen due to the Daemons inside him, proving to be catalysts to immortality. Now, after 2,000 years, the Accursed is marching the Castle of Lucis to exact his horrible vengeance. But for all of his vicious ache and hurt he intended to set loose in reprimand, what he didn't notice back then was a child with blonde hair and sapphire eyes following him inside. Her name was Stella Nox Fleuret.

Although Ardyn went forgotten from history, Stella's ancestor, Aera, did not. Her sister, Izunia, received news from her handmaiden that Aera was killed. Having been struck with such news, Izunia was heartbroken, and her family held a service dedicated to her, but strangely enough, they didn't even bother to hold one for her fiancé either as he, too, had perished. She was told, along with everyone else, that a Daemon named Adagium had done away with them to attempt to obtain the Crystal's powers in vain. Afraid that a scourge like this would occur again, she'd asked His Majesty to train her to fight on the front lines by his side as comrades, the offer of which he agreed to. As the years passed, Izunia's bloodline had passed down from generation to generation, stemming all the way to the young children, Stella, her older sister Luna, and their brother Ravus. But they didn't always agree on everything.

While Stella wanted to grow up to be a Glaive like her family did in service to the King, Luna simply wished to be a peacekeeper without the use for violence whereas Ravus felt content with the way they lived in Tenebrae. And although they had different definitions of what it meant to them, they both sought the same thing on the whole: peace. And in this time of crisis, it was crucial for her to act. As a young Glaive she aspired herself to be, Stella felt it just to take it upon herself to assist her King in whatever peril he may face. However, the display of power struggle she was to witness would make her wish she hadn't.

Due to her lack thereof in general fighting experience at the moment, Stella knew she could not do much as opposed to her sister. Lunafreya had the power of the Oracle by her side, and Ravus his great skill in combat, whereas Stella only had the power of Omens which alerts her and those who see those Crimson irises when someone is going to die. Hopefully, neither her or the King will have to see those irises of dread. Unfortunately, by the time Stella had entered the castle, Regis was already on his knees with Ardyn standing tall over him.

"Done already? But the fun's just begun. Summon the Old Wall."

Having spoken it to the king, Regis became taken aback before he spoke.

"How do you know about that?"

As an answer, Ardyn merely kicked him to the ground before speaking as Stella watched in horror.

"I've heard the souls of _kings _reside within these statues. Of course, that's only hearsay. Why not summon the Wall so we can see for ourselves?"

With that, he began to kick Regis before planting his foot upon his chest and crushing it as he spoke.

"What I wouldn't give for a chance to speak with the Founder King himself! Come out, Somnus! The longer you wait, the longer he'll suffer!"

As the frightened little girl trembled at his ruthlessness, she couldn't think about her situation enough before she shouted.

"No, stop! Please!"

Hearing Stella's plea, Ardyn froze in place, eyes widening as he saw the resemblance to be unmistakable. Her golden blonde hair, the sapphire eyes, all of her features were too familiar, however young she was.

"Aera...?"

In his confusion, Ardyn didn't realize that Regis had already gone unconscious before he looked at him and lifted his arm before it fell back down when he let go.

"Is he dead?"

Fortunately, Stella knew he wasn't as her blue sapphire eyes remained before Ardyn spoke to himself again.

"Oh, dear. Perhaps I don't know my own strength."

Suddenly, the ring of which the king bore began to glow brightly before Ardyn slightly shielded himself from its light before he took notice of the sunlight returning from the rainy clouds. For him, it meant only one thing.

"Well... I'm waiting."

He didn't have to wait long as a giant suit of armor appeared and stood tall with his sword at the ready before it spoke to him.

"Brother!"

Hearing his voice, Ardyn growled with venom before he spoke.

"Somnus..."

As he got his Mutant Rakshasa Sword out, Ardyn looked at Stella before he spoke to her.

"Don't get any ideas about leaving just yet."

With that, Ardyn warped over in front of Somnus' armor as Stella could only rush over to and kneel down to Regis as she held her hands into his chest while witnessing a colossal fight between Ifrit, Ardyn, and Somnus. At the end of the fight, Somnus had been vanquished and vanished in a blue light. Moments later, Ardyn walked towards Stella and the unconscious Regis as he drew out his sword before speaking to Stella.

"I suggest you move from there, and maybe cover your eyes, while you're at it."

Knowing how powerful he is now, Stella only nodded before she backed away and did as Ardyn asked. However, just as he attempted to strike the king down, an invisible force stopped him before a distorted voice spoke into him.

_**Ardyn Lucis Caelum, I command thee to halt and kneel before me.**_

_**Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Somnus (Versus XIII) Version"**_

Suddenly, a bright light came from the castle itself. Not long after, very large blades came from the sky and seemingly destroyed Ifrit as they landed near Ardyn and Stella before the voice spoke again as the girl looked in wonder at him.

_**On my honor as the Bladekeeper, Bahamut... I shall not let thee become a slayer of kings.**_

As she saw the very tall draconian descend from the heavens, she saw someone else with him, a pale lady wrapped in elegant clothing with skin pale white as Stella gasped and spoke its name with her pupils becoming white before her light engulfed the two of them.

"Etro..."

* * *

For Ardyn's case, he was taken to the beyond where he had an audience with the Bladekeeper himself, which greatly vexed him as it kept him from his goal of vengeance.

"Why...? Why do the gods deny me my revenge?!"

_**Because thou hast been chosen to serve a different purpose. To spark a different legion of Lucis, one evolved from their kings, and to watch over Stella Nox Fleuret is thy true calling.**_

"A different legion? Stella?"

_**Soon, the True King will be born into Lucis. He shall lead their people as their beacon of hope and drive away the darkness. In turn, Stella and the True King will clash over Lucis until all conflict has ended.**_

As Bahamut spake this unto Ardyn, he was shown images of her as a child, just the way he saw her not too long ago, and then it showed her talking with a man in Black with spiky, raven hair before showing her and the True King holding each other at a stalemate just as Ardyn and Regis had not that long ago.

"You mean the girl? _She's_ the one I'm to look after?"

_**The very same.**_

"Why must I be reduced to babysit her? Haven't I already sacrificed enough?!"

_**When the True King awakens, summoning the powers of his forebears against the starscourge, he shall at least relieve thee of thy suffering. Then, the line of Lucis shall live on in you, and in Stella for you to watch over the people as their saviors. So it is ordained, and so shall it be.**_

This gave Ardyn good for thought as he recalled her resemblance to that of Aera, the person he loved dearly. And while the line of Lucis was more than he can take to coexist with, he realized he's forgotten that he was part of that bloodline himself. And if what h said was to truly take place... it might just as well be living the life he'd wanted, to be the savior who eliminated the starscourge and to live with some personification of Aera. And yet... it wasn't quite the same.

"You say that I am not only the savior of man, but the girl as well. And that we live to bestow a new era of peace, foregoing the sins of the wretched Kings below. _That _is the fate the gods have chosen to bestow upon me?!"

_**Indeed. Defy thy destiny if thou dare, but know that it would grant thee a life of darkness unending, devoid of death's reprieve. What say thee, Adagium?**_

As Ardyn was given the choices, he carefully considered them as he recalled how young the girl appeared, and the visions he received, from those given to him by Bahamut to the ones he suffered himself as the last memory of Aera was her being plagued by Daemonification before being slain by Somnus before he shed a tear and wiped it. If that fate Bahamut spoke of was to take place, that would mean that the very descendant of Aera would be with him on her place if for no other purpose than to alleviate his burden, and possibly free him of his curse. Taking this to account, Ardyn knew the answer was clear as he removed his hat and placed it on his chest.

As he spoke his answer, Ardyn was now standing over Stella's unconscious body and Regis' before he took the girl in his arms and planted a small kiss on her forehead as he walked out of the gate with her as the sunlight glared upon them.

"Loath though I am to hide a new kingdom in shadows instead of forcibly tearing Lucis down, so long as I have some part of Aera beside me... I will submit."

_**As thou shouldst. The fate bestowed upon a man cannot be changed. Now go. Fulfill thy calling.**_

* * *

Later on, Ardyn was walking through a plain of tall, dry grass as he carried Stella in his arms towards Aera and Somnus as they looked to him and smiled before he stopped just in front of them with a smile before Aera opened her eyes and fluttered them open before seeing the three of them looking at her as she smiled before the two hugged her alongside Ardyn before they faded away, leaving the two alone to look at the sunset horizon as Ardyn spoke to himself.

"_So, this is the fate I'm given to endure? Whether I resisted or not, would it have mattered? Perhaps not. As long as one speck of Aera is with me... nothing matters— none of it. Not the 'beloved' gods above or the accursed kings below. All that matters is that I have her back. I will raise this child as if she were my own, draw out this King of Light, and engage their clash. And then, Lucis— nay, the entire world of Eos, will be free from the scourge under new management, for time eternal..."_

_**End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Somnus (Versus XIII) Version"**_


	2. A Gesture of Imperial Goodwill

**Chapter 1:** A Gesture of Imperial Goodwill

Since receiving his calling, Ardyn had agreed to look after Stella as if she were his own child. Although, he didn't agree to do so directly; rather, he intended to keep as much distance between her and him as possible. But before that, Ardyn intended to deliver her to her home of Tenebrae, where her family became worried for their lost child. And he knew it was for good reason. He was the one who put her in such risk in the first place.

Prior to the attack, the Fleuret family was invited to attend Lucis' Founder Festival. But when "Adagium" attacked Insomnia, the resulting panic separated Stella from her mother, father, sister, and brother. They tried their best to reenter Insomnia, but the Kingsglaive, Regis' royal guards, forbade them entry until the crisis is resolved. And so, to their surprise, "Adagium" walked within the lush green forest with a look of worry as the Fleuret family seemed to have a look of worry over them. And that fear easily transfixed into hatred the moment they saw the unconscious Stella in his arms, fearing the worst instantly, Ravus most of all. However, to their surprise, he dared not make any motion but to gently place her in the mother's arms as the parents looked at him with a confused and relieved countenance as he spake.

"Perhaps you would consider keeping a close eye on her for a while. Little children shouldn't be without their parents."

With that, Ardyn tipped his hat to them, leaving his words hanging in the air before he simply walked back to the direction from whence he came. As he did so, Stella began to stir and open her eyes, seeing him walking away from her. Unlike at Insomnia, though, Stella couldn't deign to remember who he was. Of course, it was to be expected. Ardyn knew ahead of time that in order to fulfill his calling, he had to start off with a clean slate. Seeing that to be the case, no doubt King Regis would have been told of Ardyn's calling and told to keep Adagium's identity as Ardyn secret, as it would cause a breach in the completion of his ancestor's calling. Of course, Regis did not like this, given his role in Insomnia's destruction, but he had little choice but to learn from his mistakes and shorten the Wall to protect Lucis. With this initial phase of his calling completed, all Ardyn needed to do now is simply watch over her from a distance, as anonymous as history has made the name of Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

* * *

As the years passed, Lunafreya had mastered the ability to heal, an ability that Stella grew very proud of her for. Of course, it was discovered by accident. One day, while Ardyn watched over her from the shadows, which was difficult enough to do on schedule with Verstael and Aldercapt on his case, Stella was looking too close to the edge and she fell. If it were a simple fall off of the log, it wouldn't have been a spectacle, but because it turned out to be over a cliff, he was forced to shadowstep to her and lay her down gently before vanishing away. But as a result, the leftover miasma from his action of rescue entered her circulatory system via breathing before she fell ill. When Lunafreya found her in this state, she shouted for anyone to help them, inadvertently yielding a yellow light on Stella, freeing her of her would-be plague, and astounding her family altogether. When Regis caught wind of this, he sought her help in healing his son, Noctis, from a grievous injury.

However, while the news spread to Regis about this wonderful news, Niflheim, Lucis' mortal enemy, received word of this, too, and tracked down the royal family and attempted assassination whilst taking their territory among countless others, led by Genera Glauca. By the time it occurred, however, Stella had already run away from home. Grateful as she was for being saved, Stella felt as though she was weaker compared to her siblings, despite her occasional Omen Eyes. And it wasn't just them; practically every person she met discouraged her from her dream of being a Glaive, saying that a princess can't be fit for that role. She'd simply grown tired of it, and thus, set out to Lucis to make her mark. But that journey was to be short-lived.

As the Niflheim army approached, the soldiers went and made things complicated for Ardyn by holding her at gunpoint. Not willing to take any chances in failing to fulfill his calling, Ardyn was left with no choice but to intervene and introduce himself earlier than he intended as he spoke outward to the mechanical soldiers.

"I'd hold your fire. I see potential value in this little one."

As Stella looked up at the man who spoke up for her, she couldn't help but recognize who he was. Truth be told, his actions in Insomnia, as well as the action he took to send her back home, left quite an impression on her. Having seen Etro amongst Bahamut, which was about the only memory she retained from that attack, Stella knew that she's fated one day to possess a greater power. At least, that was how the legend went in Tenebrae. As she recalled the face of the person who returned her home, Stella became somewhat relieved, although she didn't know whether or not to trust him.

"W-Who are you?"

"All can be explained in due time, my dear. Come."

As Ardyn walked forward, Stella only stayed where she stood, making it further difficult as Ardyn turned behind him to see her reluctance. Although she was spared by him, Stella was still concerned about her family as she spoke up to him.

"But... what about my family?"

"You need not worry. Their well-being will be well attended to. You have my word."

Hearing this from the person who returned her home, Stella saw no reason why he'd steer her wrong. And yet... she had to wonder why he'd show himself now.

"Where were you? After you returned me home?"

"As I said, all can be explained. Especially that little subject. Now, please. Come along."

Seeing no other way out of it, and seeing as she'd rather not have guns trained on her (because who would?), Stella complied with Ardyn's words and followed him while the soldiers stood before Ardyn spoke up from behind them, not turning his face around.

"Back at it, then."

And as the mechanical soldiers marched forth, Ardyn and Stella entered Niflheim's transport hover vehicle before it took off towards the sky.

* * *

The next time they landed, they appeared at a sort of Arctic Base hidden by mountains. Upon being taken inside said base, Stella was introduced to Niflheim's most recognizable authorities, Verstael Besithia, a general responsible for the creation of Magitek and the timing of Daemons under his stead, and Emperor Aldercapt. Being granted an audience with a young child, Verstael began to wonder if what Ardyn spoke of during their travel here was true.

"Are you certain she's the Oracle?"

"I never said she was. Just that I saw potential value in her."

"I'll be the judge of that, Chancellor."

Determined to find out what kind of value Ardyn saw in the little child, Verstael began to go to her, only for Aldercapt to hold his hand in front of him before he spoke.

"You will leave that to me, Verstael."

With Verstael having been halted, Aldercapt knelt down to the girl and spoke softly to her.

"May I have your name, child?"

Nervous as she was around any from Niflheim, Stella felt an oddly warm presence from someone so powerful. Maybe he was the one that got along better with children? Stella didn't quite know the answer, but his demeanor certainly made him more preferable to Verstael.

"My name is Stella. Stella of Tenebrae."

"Hmm... May I receive your full name?"

Although she was hesitant at first, Stella complied with that request as well.

"Of course... Stella Nox Fleuret."

Having been told this, Verstael looked to Ardyn, earning a smile telling him he was right before Verstael found no evidence to back it up as he looked to Stella for further proof as he spoke.

"And what do you think makes you so special?"

As she was asked what she considered to be a question of scorn, Stella only replied in spite towards what she was asked countless times.

"Why? Because you think I'm not?"

"On the contrary. We see great value in you. But the trouble is, we don't really know the extent of that value. So I'll ask again: what makes you so special?"

Stella can obviously count out her red irises as they do nothing more than foretell someone's death. Sure, they could be used for trying to find out what could happen, but trying to stop that fate from happening would always be in vain. So, Stella's only option at this point would be to speak honestly.

"I honestly don't have anything that sets me apart from the rest of my family. I don't have healing powers or combat skills. I'm just... no one special."

"Then why are you here?"

Seeing Stella's saddened look, Ardyn felt as though he was seeing Aera upset, a vision of his that soon led to Aera becoming inadvertently bestowed the Starscourge and subsequently killed by Somnus as she turned into a black and purple mist before he held his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him, wondering why she was really here before he spoke to Aldercapt.

"She's here because I see value in her for this very reason. I'm more than certain she can be a quick study in the art of combat under my care."

As Aldercapt and Verstael looked to each other before the Chancellor as well as Stella, they began to smile at the two of them as the former spoke.

"Very well. Be it so, then. Today, Stella Nox Fleuret, you are to be under Mr. Izunia's jurisdiction at all times. You're welcome to any room in the base as you see fit."

Graced with such an offer from the Emperor, Stella couldn't help but respond with a simple gesture of gratitude. Having heard of their advancements and how they use them, Stella called it bittersweet to say the least, especially considering their role in her home's forced annexation, but she learned at a young age some time ago not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

In response to her gratitude, Aldercapt gave her a smile back as he spoke.

"Welcome to Niflheim."

* * *

**12 YEARS LATER**

In the training room, which was previously where Ardyn daemonized Ifrit the Infernian, Stella was dressed in a white buttoned jacket with a black skort as she held her rapier while she tried to counter Ravus' sword while Ardyn himself watched. Having his home taken away while his family, fortunately including his mother, were placed under house arrest, Ravus began to build a singular distrust in Regis, so he was forced to climb the ranks of Niflheim's soldiers. Truth be told, he was never proud of the things he'd done to reach this far, but he did it for the sake of becoming strong enough to save Eos from the Niflheim Empire. And it was this singular drive that kept him going. But not even he could've comprehended that his greatest foe would be his own flesh and blood. Of course, this wasn't to the death, but Stella possessed great skill nonetheless.

In the 12 years she lived in Niflheim, she was confided to Ardyn's greatest secret of all: his role as Adagium. Upon being told the true nature of Somnus, the very first Lucian king, as well as what he did to Aera, to Ardyn, to earn that title, Stella felt as though she was betrayed by the very family that supported Tenebrae. And with that, Stella trained as hard as she could if for no other reason than to remind the Lucians that their Kingdom was founded upon lies and that it desired change. So, there they were, two siblings of House Fleuret, refusing to accept their circumstance and both trying to claim fate as theirs to master. And to achieve this, they fought each other until one among them cries "enough."

To start, Ravus was lunging his sword at Stella using momentum after having been countered. And it was to great effect as Stella got her Rapier knocked aside from his face by Ravus' sword. As he attempted to make another strike, Stella held it to use as a shield to hold back Ravus' weapon from hitting her. It was putting up more of a struggle for her as her feet began to slip backward. Noticing this, Ravus spoke up to Stella in an attempt to get her to concede.

"Losing your edge, are you, Sister? You should just quit while you still have dignity left."

"Shut it."

Mustering up as much of her strength as she can, Stella pushed her rapier against Ravus' sword as she grunted, struggling to get the upper hand as his sword was pushed back some. As Stella continued to push against his sword, however, Ravus immediately saw an opening to take and simply lifted the sword up, scraping metal against metal before he successfully knocked her rapier into the air and caused it clang on the floor as Ravus held her sword at her throat before he spoke again.

"I'll ask again. Do you yield, sister?"

Clearly, Stella was not ready for such surrender as she would feel utterly ashamed of herself if she did. And so, Stella instead tripped Ravus and went for her rapier again before she grabbed it and went towards Ravus to attack again, only for him to clash his sword against her rapier before they pushed each other back, Ravus getting the upper hand again. However, Stella learned from her mistake and found her own opening to which she loosened her grip before dodging to the right, causing Ravus to lurch forward before Stella aimed to stab at him, just as Ravus turned around just in time for him to see it point at his neck before she spoke.

"Do you yield, brother?"

"I think you know my answer."

With that, Ravus swung her rapier away with his sword before he kicked her to the ground and he planted his foot on her chest, making her desperate to extricate herself from it, but it was to be in vain as it practically began crushing her as she gasped, catching Ardyn's attention as he raised his eyebrows before Ravus spoke.

"This'll end one way or the other."

And Stella knew he was right. She knew that Ravus had become ruthless these past 12 years since their family and Hikime were taken as she began to choke out the needed words of surrender.

"E-Enough. I yield."

With that, Ravus removed his foot from her chest, allowing Stella's air passage as she made a loud gasp before she took her deep breath, clutching onto her bruised chest while she stood up as Ardyn spoke to the flustered Ravus.

"Oh, dear. Ravus, I think you've become too rough with your dear sister."

"Since when do you care about us?"

"At least he's the one who has a heart. But you? You've lost it 12 years ago."

As Stella and Ravus glared at each other, they heard Aldercapt's voice through the tunnel as he went down.

"Mr. Izunia, I take it you're ready for your trip to Insomnia?"

Hearing this, Ardyn became rightfully confused as to why he's called there again, especially with how successful he was last time. Of course, at that moment, he remembered that it was where he first met the young girl. And so, Ardyn played along as he spoke up.

"Ah, yes. Well, I must be off, then."

Stella, on the other hand, honestly had no clue as to why he had to be sent there, considering it was shielded by a magical barrier. Had the Empire grown that desperate for the crystal?

"What for?"

"For stage one of our plan. I trust you remember as to what it was?"

This particular plan was one she didn't need to be reminded of. As strong as Niflheim's grip is on the territories surrounding it, it could never lay its hand on the crystal. This plan was to arrange a treaty by way of marriage between her and Prince Noctis of Lucis. If it works, Niflheim would succeed in taking the crystal for itself while Insomnia is laid waste for the Daemons to roam. This particular outcome was not to her liking, but it had to be obeyed.

"Yes, your highness."

"Good. Now, you and Ravus will report back to Tenebrae for guard duty for the time being until I say otherwise. You're dismissed."

With that, they saluted Aldercapt as he and Ardyn went up the tunnel before Ravus turned to her again, seeing how closely her eyes focused on Ardyn and spoke.

"What is it with you two? Sticking up for one who hails from Niflheim. And the chancellor himself, no less."

"Didn't you hear me? He's the one who had a heart. You had it, too, once. But now you just have a black hole where it should be."

"That black hole is what's giving me the strength to take back what was taken from us. How many times must we go over this?"

Incredibly frustrated with Strength, Stella didn't hesitate to counter Ravus, not willing to put up with how weak she is in comparison anymore.

"Like you have any room to talk to me about strength! You said you'd take up home back, but what have you done so far?! Take more homes away, keep our family locked away, and blame it all on Lucis, Niflheim, Regis, when we both know you should've done something!"

Having said her last word, Stella walked away from her brother, leaving in such a fragile and broken state. Ravus knew he had no reason to be proud of himself, but to hear Stella flip out like that... it made it all the more clear just how upset she was. Although she never said it was his fault their mother got captured, it felt as though she did blame him. The only thing that's kept him tied to the path of Niflheim was their mother, their home. And he would do anything to keep them safe. Especially if it meant taking the one item that can achieve total domination over it: the Ring of the Lucii.

"You don't know what you're talking about, dear sister. I will take my home, our home, back from Niflheim. I swear it..."

* * *

Later on, at Insomnia, Ardyn was walking to the West Gate where two of the Kingsglaive saw him walking towards him and stopped him as the one without the mask spoke up.

"Hold it. I'm sorry, but you're not going in here, Chancellor."

"Oh. Did no one tell you? I was to have an audience with King Regis."

"Well, he's not the type to just have an audience with."

"Oh, well, I have some news that might change his mind. If you don't believe me, why don't you come along?"

As this particular Glaive was told this, he simply sighed before he agreed.

"You know what? Maybe I will."

The other Glaive didn't feel it was wise, considering the Chancellor is on the opposing side.

"Nyx, what do you think you're doing?"

"My job. What about you?"

With that, Nyx walked off with Ardyn into Insomnia, leaving his cohort stifled before Ardyn recalled the name he had given him.

"Nyx? Is that your name?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing. Just thought I should have a name to go with the face is all..."

* * *

Inside the castle, Regis had just received news of a retreat in the midst of their victory. Such a move was unprecedented in any maneuver as he spoke to the leader of the Kingsglaive, Drautos and the most recent addition to the Kingsglaive, Iris Amicitia.

"A sudden and inexplicable retreat."

"Yes, Your Highness. Despite their victory all but assured."

"Maybe we can take this as a sign of good luck?"

His comrade-in-arms, Clarus Amicitia, felt it to be a strong urge for caution.

"We are at risk nonetheless, my daughter. We cannot know when they will strike again."

As an answer to Clarus' belief in this, a doorman stepped inside and spoke up to his majesty.

"Your Majesty, word from the West Gate. A man claiming to be an envoy of the empire requests an audience."

At that moment, this envoy emerged with Nyx from the doors as they opened before he spoke out to his majesty and to Drautos, along with Iris.

_**Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Ardyn"**_

"Hello there. Hello! Good day to you.. and you. And you. Well met, my dear Lucians."

As Regis looked upon this envoy, he greatly recognized him for his role in Insomnia's destruction at the Founder's Festival. He knew very well it was Adagium himself, but was told by Bagamut to keep quiet on his identity as he kept his wits about him.

"Has Niflheim grown so bold that they send the chancellor himself as envoy? And under no guard, at that."

"It is an honor to be recognized by the great King Regis, yet permit me to stand on ceremony and introduce myself nonetheless. Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim."

With that, Arden took his fedora off before he bowed to them while he spoke.

"At your humble service. And I come to you on this... most suspicious of days to offer terms of peace."

Considering the people he's daemonized, along with the destruction he simply allowed to continue, Regis found that hard to believe, coming from Adagium himself.

"Peace?"

Iris didn't feel anything to be wrong at that moment as what she said before seemed to have aspired to be true.

"See? What'd I tel you?"

Drautos, on the other hand, needed more convincing.

"And why should we take your word for it?"

To anawer Drautos' question, Ardyn spoke up as he stepped onto the stairs, taking a brief pause before speaking again.

"As you no doubt surmised, that... recent maneuver of ours was no strategic retreat."

As he said this, Nyx raised an eyebrow before he spoke up.

"Then what's that maneuver for?"

"Like you, we wish nothing more than to bring a swift end to this... senseless war."

Still disbelieving in his word, Regis spoke up to him again.

"Is that so?"

"It is, indeed. And we require but a singular compliance. Save your grand Insomnia here, Lucis must forfeit all territories to Niflheim rule."

Upon hearing that, Iris' "sign of good luck" went out the window and felt threatened.

"Yeah, sure. And what makes you think we'd ever—?!"

Before she could finish, Regis held his hand up and spoke.

"Hush. Let him speak."

Seeing the situation he laid out playing to fruition, Ardyn smiled as he spoke.

"Ah, Insomnia! The jewel in the crown of the Lucian kingdom. It'd be such a pitiable waste to see it destroyed."

Then, it was Nyx's turn to feel threatened as he spoke.

"Well, if you think you can just demand our territories and threaten Insomnia, you've got another thing coming, pal."

As Nyx prepared to fight, Drautos held him back as Regis spoke to him, trying to get a good handle of the situation.

"Enough, Nyx."

"Oh, no. By all means, please do. But, you must realize that your protectors have grown old, past their prime. Now, we're giving you a pass from this genocide. Wouldn't you rather take it?"

As Nyx and Iris glared at Ardyn, Regis tried to confirm his word.

"If we agree to those terms... then our war will end?"

"Of course. You have my word."

Still disbelieving in Ardyn's words, knowing what he would do if left unchecked, Regis sighed before he spoke again.

"Any other requests?"

"Oh, yes. How foolish of me to forget. There is just one more trivial thing. It concerns your son. The fetching Prince Noctis of Lucis, and the fair Princess Stella of Tenebrae... they are to be wed."

As Arden said this, he placed two pointer fingers together, surprising Regis as he widened his eyes at not just such a request, but the fact that Stella was still alive. Since Tenebrae's invasion, no one had been allowed in or out except Niflheim personnel. To hear her name after such a long time was more than a dead ringer. Ardyn took notice of that as he saw that look while Iris and Nyx whispered.

"Stella?"

"Who's Stella?"

When Iris didn't answer him as she held her head down in a small moan, Drautos turned to his fellow soldier and answered him.

"She was the Lost Princess. She went missing from Tenebrae when it was taken. Not one Lucian soul has seen her for 12 years since."

As Nyx became interested in her, Ardyn took his cue to speak up to Regis.

"You seem vexed, Your Highness. I assure you, the princess still holds you in the highest regard... as she has done all these twelve years. Call it... a gesture of Imperial Goodwill."

With that, Ardyn smiled towards Regis as he became more than certain that all is going according to plan, both Niflheim's and his.

_**End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Ardyn"**_


	3. Dissension in the Kingdoms

**A/N: Hello. I realized I forgot to mention a few things about Stella. In this story, there'll be central plot points that would help mold her to have a later confrontation with Noctis. Whether it's good or bad, I'll never tell. And also, Stella will be voiced by Alyson Stoner in this one as when I watched the trailer between her and Noctis, she sounded a little bit like her in my opinion.**

**Chapter 2:** Dissension in the Kingdoms

At the Royal House of Tenebrae, Luna's lady-in-waiting was walking towards the princess herself. Her mistress is carrying a suitcase ready for transportation as she walked down the stairs in a coat.

"Lady Lunafreya, I have left the rear gate open."

"Thank you."

While Stella and Ravus were training in Niflheim, Luna and her lady-in-waiting had conspired to leave her home as soon as possible. And it was for good reason: to fulfill her destiny, one way or another. The singular reason for this was because she, as an Oracle, found out the future that was to befall her and Noctis in particular. And a few certain key memories in her youth played along in that hand as well.

* * *

_When they were little, as Regis carted Noctis to the Fleuret's palace, Luna could see that Noctis wasn't quite in high spirits. And so, she tried to engage in conversation with him to take his mind off his current predicament._

"_I... understand you must be pressured, but... if the gods gave you this fate... it's just meant to be. They wouldn't give you this if they thought you couldn't bear it. You know, to crown the King of Light... it's the calling of the crystal. Only the true King anointed by the crystal can purge our star of its scourge."_

_Upon hearing this story, the young Noctis recalled what his father, Regis, told him that he was fated to do, though he found cold comfort from it. Quite frankly, hearing it from his father, it sounded like a heavy responsibility that he didn't feel he could bear. But hearing it from Luna, Noctis felt as though he was given the strength to carry that burden, if only by her smile and support._

"_And I'm the chosen...? I guess I can do it. I won't let you down."_

_Seeing how successful she was in making Noctis happy, Luna smiled at him as she walked with Regis and Noctis._

"_I know you won't."_

_Unfortunately, Luna could not say the same about herself. As she and the Royal Family ran off, Luna could not be able to catch up with them and the best she could do to help Noctis was to stay under Niflheim rule, much to the sadness of the latter as he called out to her._

"_Luna!"_

* * *

As Luna could not bear those memories anymore, she went to her lady-in-waiting, the latte expressed concern for her mistress.

"Must you go?"

"Yes."

At that moment, they heard the door open, as well as some footsteps, thus panicking the lady-in-waiting enough to go along with this.

"Then go quickly."

However, it was too late as the Magitek troopers stopped in front of her as Ravus and Stella stepped forward, surprising her as the former spoke.

"I do not recall granting you permission to leave your quarters, Lunafreya."

"Ravus. Stella."

As the latter held her head down in shame, being seen in Niflheimian uniform, Luna could tell she was disheartened, but she didn't quite know why. Little did she know at first that the moment Stella looked at her, her irises turned red, something she was barely able to hide just in time by looking down.

* * *

_In Stella's vision, she began seeing her fighting a dark, shadowy figure at the fiery ruins of Insomnia before being knocked away to the ground. After that, she tried reaching for her trident, only for it to be whisked away by this shadowy figure with spiky, raven hair, black skin, and yellow eyes before he stabbed her with her own trident as Ravus looked to her and spoke up, breaking her out of her trance._

* * *

"Stella. It's your turn to escort her back while I check on the gates."

And with that, Ravus and his "men" checked the gates to ensure there weren't any escape holes for her to go through while Stella escorted her back to her room. And quite frankly, Luna was relieved it'd be the case as she was much more reasonable than Ravus. Still, Stella had to enforce their rule as she gave her a reminder while gently closing the door. This was also while the panic of that vision was beginning to dominate her.

"You're not to leave this room again until the journey to Lucis, Luna. It is for your own good."

Given the situation of their homeland, and how casually Stella and Ravus were cooperating with Niflheim, Luna didn't believe that and felt there was more to it.

"My own good? What is truly going on here?"

Nervous as she was to tell her of her vision, Stella felt obligated to tell her the truth as to Niflheim as she sat on a chair and spoke just that.

"The Emperor told us that me and Noctis... well, we have to be married. Along with that, Lucis has to give up its territories, except for Insomnia."

This discussion wasn't quite what Luna wanted to talk about, but it made her intrigued with worry, nonetheless.

"What cause does the empire have to see you wed to Noctis?"

"I was told that they're offering peace from this, but... we both knew what the plan really was. It's to get one step closer to the crystal."

"And you're just going to let it happen?"

Stella can understand why Luna was upset. She didn't feel right doing this, but in spite of the Emperor's calm demeanor, the instant he decides that they're worthless, they'll be executed just that swiftly: a fate she didn't want to happen to her, Omen or not.

"If it means keeping you _alive_, then yes. Otherwise, what do you think would happen when Niflheim kills you? And our mother and father?! What then?!"

As Stella began to shed tears, Luna noticed that look on her face. And she knew it had something to do with the red irises from looking at her. While it would've terrified most, Luna, having already accepted death for her failure to be with Noctis long enough to heal him, boldly spoke to Stella to find out exactly what fate would play out.

"Stella... what did you see?"

At this point, Stella was afraid to tell her not just for reliving that awful vision, but to hear what she'd have to say about it. Nonetheless, she knew it'd haunt her if she didn't at least do _something _to alter her fate, however hopeless it was.

"Y-You were there... in the ruins of a city. A-And you were fighting... a strange creature. It looked so human. He had dark skin, yellow eyes, and... and black, raven hair. He was beating you down, taking your weapon, and... killing you."

As Stella shed heavier tears from such a nightmare, Luna looked at her and tried to comfort her, however surprised by that fate as she was. As she placed her hand on her shoulder, Luna tried to comfort her the way she comforted Noctis as to fate.

"I understand you must be scared to death about it... but if that is what the gods have determined, then it simply must be."

"But I don't _want _it to be, Luna! Don't you get that?! You're going to die, and you're just okay with that?!"

Surprised by her outburst as she was, Luna tried to calm her down with her honest outlook on a divine perspective.

"Yes. I am."

Unfortunately, that didn't work as it began to break out in a heated argument, one that Ravus couldn't help but overhear as he walked up to the room to check on the Stella after checking the possible escape routes.

"But you shouldn't be! Don't you realize you mean everything to our parents?! To me and Ravus?! You should be scared, _mortified _of dying, Luna! Why aren't you?!"

"I do not fear death, Stella!"

"SHUT UP!"

As Stella got Luna stepping back in surprised fear, she realized that she went out of line and clenched her hand trying to keep her cool and regain her composure.

"Don't. Just don't tell me that... anymore. I won't have it, Luna. I won't. You can feel as though your life is inconsequential, but I assure you, it is _not_. There are people that care too much about you to just let you die. And if you can't acknowledge that... then what use are you as a sister?"

With that, Stella began to walk out of the room angry, scared, and bitter as Ravus noticed this with a worried look. Of course, she was expected to act that way around him for what he's done. But in Lunafreya's case, Ravus began to worry for her. What could possibly have made her act that way at all around her? Was that all him?

"Uh, Stella?"

Upon hearing his voice, Stella stopped in her tracks to wipe her tears before looking to him with a cold expression.

"Yes, Ravus?"

"I... I was going to tell you that all the routes are sealed and the preparations for your transport are underway, as I've been informed."

"I see. Thanks for the update."

As Stella began to continue walking away, Ravus tried to work up the nerve to tell her about what he heard, but found himself unable to with the mood she was in. For one, he'd heard enough of her angry verbal retaliation for one day. And the only thing he wanted more than saving his parents, his family, and his home was to see her happy again. As far as Ravus could guess, she hadn't smiled in those 12 years at all or since. And if there was a way to make her smile, then telling her he overheard it certainly wouldn't help at all. So, he felt it best to let her be as they resumed their duties.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Insomnia, Regis and the High Officials were at odds over Ardyn's proposal in mere hours. Half of them were in favor of it while the remainder saw it as unnecessary.

"We are losing this war, Your Majesty. Lucis cannot rely on the Kingsglaive alone. Accepting the truce may be our best course of action."

"You speak of matters beyond the New Wall. We have no need of a truce here, so long as it still stands. And if our position worsens, we still have the Old Wall."

"Yes, but this truce will end the fighting altogether. If only we could compromise—"

As the High Official spoke, she found herself interrupted by Clarus.

"Compromise is unwise. We know nothing of Niflheim's true intentions. Do not fool yourselves. The Walls are far from impenetrable."

Regis, having taking in everything that has been said in both sides, disclosed the outcome to this predicament.

"The paths left to us are few. The New Wall draws its power from the throne. I am able to sustain it for some years yet, of the kingdom requires it. But the chancellor spoke one truth, if only one. We are old, and the Old Wall..."

Before he could say that it cannot stand against Niflheim's empire, remembering how easily Adagium bested Somnus's statue and his soul, he realized that what he would say could have ties to Adagium and changed his sentence to keep his calling secret from them.

"I cannot command the Old Wall with a weakened hand, nor do I have the strength to muster an offensive to turn the tide on this war."

"Then let the choice be made, Your Majesty. What are we to protect?"

As Claris' question ringed in his mind, Regis would normally answer the people, but given his son's calling as the King of Light destined to clash with another until all conflict has ended, he began to feel stressed by this as he thought about "Adagium" and what role he would play in this.

"I'll consult the crystal for this decision. I shall brief you when it has been made."

* * *

With that, while in Niflheim, Ardyn was taking a rest in the room he first woke up in after Angelgard as he sifted through a magazine before he heard Regis' voice in his head as he spoke to him via crystal at Insomnia. However unworthy he turned out to be later on, he was still chosen to be king by the crystal beforehand, so this allowed Regis to directly communicate to Ardyn, wherever he may be.

_Adagium... what is the true purpose of your proposal?_

Surprised as he was to hear his voice in his head, Ardyn began to smile. He found it best not to reveal Niflheim's plan too soon as it would cause a paradox in his calling, but that didn't mean he can't have some fun with him as he spoke back. After all, he was still upset about what Somnus did to him, and as far as he's concerned at the moment, Regis' ancestry made him at fault.

"Now, now, Regis. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Assuming that Ardyn was doing this on purpose for payback on the Lucians, Regis became rightfully, silently angry.

_How many must die before you are satisfied?_

"As many as need be, Your Majesty, so long as it fulfills your son's calling. And I can't say that I enjoy this any more than you do. I've seen many deaths... but now, I'm only looking forward to one. And then, Eos will rest assured, knowing its Starscourge is no more."

_You will take responsibility, you know._

Hearing this from his descendant, Ardyn gave a smile, knowing how much Stella became to be viewed as Aera in many ways. And knowing her fate from Bahamut, he saw no reason why he wouldn't.

"As must we all. But first, the clash must occur, whether either of us like it... or not."

With that, Ardyn finished his momentary "communication" with Regis before he heard feminine footsteps walking closer until Stella came in view and he noticed her eyes, red with tears streaming down from her face as he walked over to comfort her and hugged her as he spoke.

"Oh, my dear. Stells, what has happened?"

"I had a vision of her. Soon, she'll die... and a shadow is to blame for it."

Having been told of her ability to foresee the death of anyone she looks at, Ardyn became very surprised to hear it involved Lunafreya. But what intrigued him even more was the culprit.

"What? A shadow? Are you certain you're hearing yourself right?"

"Yes. I know what I saw, Ardyn. And I can't let that happen. But Luna... she... she said she accepts her death, but I... I can't lose her. I can't..."

Before Stella could finish, she began to sob again before Ardyn began to shush her softly as he brushed her long hair back before he spoke softly as the father she saw him to be for these 12 years.

"It'll be alright. We'll most certainly won't let that happen."

"But... but what are we...?"

As Stella tried to work up the nerve to ask him this question, Ardyn showed his patience, knowing how well Aera was panicked and sorrowful the last time he saw her prior to his own daemonification.

"It's alright, my dear. Whatever you wish to say, you can take your time."

Without a moment's hesitation, Stella asked him a question she didn't like to ask, but she honestly had no clue how to go about it in her circumstance.

"What are we going to do? I can't change their fates. There's nothing I can do..."

As Stella said this to him, Ardyn was saddened, to be frank. He just found out that Stella was to endure the same torture as he did but to a far worse extent. But then, he thought about the Kingsglaive she aspired to be a part of in her youth. For whatever reason, thanks to the New Wall, the King's magic can be used by the royal guards as well, so long as he lives. There could be a possibility for young Stella to learn this in a similar way. Of course, at the moment, it's just a theory. But it seemed like one worth exploring. Who knows? Perhaps it'll prove one step closer to fulfilling their calling.

"Well... I wouldn't say that."

"What... what do you mean?"

"You know of my story, being one of Royal Blood, I assume?"

Of course, Stella knew the answer right away. This was mostly due to being told of his pleasant time as the healer of the people, including a few precious moments with his beloved, Aera. Stella often fancied her as a true paragon of kindness, mercy, and love. But, of course, that didn't save her. The only comfort she got from it is that she appeared to live on in her, as far as the two were concerned.

"Yes. You always told me this when I go to sleep. Why?"

"Well, what's a king without his Glaive?"

This offer made Stella surprised as she gasped. This was her dream to be a Glaive for a long time when she was little. Of course, Ardyn already knew that, as he remembered how Stella went on and on about her dream to be a Glaive at a young age.

"Whatever is the matter? I would've thought you'd enjoy being a Glaive."

"How did you know about that?"

"Truth be told, you wouldn't stop talking about it when you were young."

Knowing how well his memory keeps from his time watching her, Stella simply blushed as she spoke.

"Oh. That's right. So you already know, then."

"And I take it you'll accept?"

Happy that he was willing to help her, including have her be his own Glaive, Stella nodded and hugged him tighter, knowing her sister will be safe from the impending fate of doom.

"Yes. Thank you... so much."

* * *

Back at Insomnia, Regis had made the decision to go with the treaty and stated this to the High Officials, who, while they felt it to be a great risk, they understood his reasons and reluctantly supported it. With that, with the High Officials on board, Regis walked out to the near edge of the top of the Castle as he spoke to the heavens, knowing the role Noctis will play in the battle to come.

"May the gods forgive me..."


	4. Counting the Blessings

**Chapter 3:** Counting the Blessings

The next day following Regis' communique with Ardyn via crystal, things took a turn in both Niflheim and Insomnia. The Lucians who heard about the treaty between Lucis and Niflheim, as well as the terms it discussed, showed no hesitation in making an uproar in protests. Of course, they had every reason to. They felt as though Lucis is practically selling their homes to Niflheim in exchange for peace, in which case they could be right. And Regis had grown so disheartened from this, knowing the steps he'd taken thus far was, in itself, an act of betrayal. As much as he tried to convince himself that it was necessary to learn Niflheim's true plans, however true it was, the grief from their voices still ate away at him. As Regis attempted to bear as much of that pain as he could, one of his High Officials tried to look on the bright side of this treaty.

"It is said sentiment amongst the people is favorable, Your Majesty. Most all will welcome this peace."

"If you yourself had not heard their voices... how can you claim to know their hearts? Besides, I did not agree to the treaty for this peace. Though the crystal could not deign to answer me this, I'm more than certain that Niflheim is behind something."

And it was under that notion that Regis had given Drautos orders to send a Glaive or two to Tenebrae and retrieve Stella. From there, he hoped that the two will be wed far from Insomnia if what he believes from Niflheim is proven true. This raised concern from one of the High Officials as he spoke.

"And what of the mission to Tenebrae, Your Majesty? Is such clandestine action wise? If discovered, it would only serve to provoke the empire."

Clarus knew the answer to that quickly as he spoke to the High Official.

"The empire remains our enemy until the treaty is signed. So long as we are at war, His Majesty intends to remain one step ahead of them."

"Of course. And what about Prince Noctis? What does he think of all this?"

"I have not yet spoken to my son of the news yet, but regardless, I'm sure he'll have heard of this by now."

* * *

As chance would have it, Noctis did hear about it. Him and his friends, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. They knew each other from a very young age, Ignis being the oldest friend he'd ever known when he was little. And with the four of them together, their bonds could not be broken, and for good reason. They just simply won't let it happen.

Because Noctis was the heir to the throne, he had been training to use the Royal Arms as his father had. And to aid him in that training, Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and even Iris were granted the right to train as Glaives. Each of them were granted partners to also assist in missions outside the Wall. For instance, Ignis was paired with Prompto, Gladiolus was paired with Libertus, and Iris was paired with Crowe. As for Nyx, he wasn't assigned a partner due to his "recklessness" in saving the lives of others in various missions. Drautos called it insubordination, but to Nyx, it was his way of making it right to his late sister, Selena.

A long time ago in Galahd, the Niflheim Empire laid siege on his home and destroyed his mother and sister. As the former was in position to be destroyed first, Selena begged him to help save her. Alas, he couldn't save either one of them as the Diamond Armor's countless bullets struck down his home and crushed his family along with them. Since then, King Regis saw his plight and took him and several others in as Glaives to combat Niflheim one way or another. And this mission was no exception.

Due to Drautos' orders, Iris and Crowe were ordered to go to Tenebrae to escort Stella to Lucis. The only equipment to be given from him was a simple golden hairpin with a white flower on it. As the two were getting ready to leave, Prompto, Gladiolus, Nyx, Libertus, and Ignis were seeing them off as the "insubordinate" of the group spoke to Crowe first before Gladiolus.

"A hairpin? I didn't think you were into that kind of thing."

"Actually, I can picture Iris with that."

As Iris blushed at this, Crowe spoke up to him.

"Gladio!"

"It's not for us. It's a gift for the princess. But keep that quiet. Nobody's supposed to know."

As the van honked, Iris hopped into the back and spoke to her, giddy with excitement at meeting Stella for herself.

"Well, let's go, Crowe!"

With that, Gladiolus spoke up to Iris before Libertus spoke to Crowe.

"You take care of yourself, Iris. I'm serious. I won't be there to protect you."

"I know, Gladio. I can take care of myself just fine."

"And Crowe? I know you're sick of hearing it, but you're like a little—"

"Little sister to you. Yeah, I am sick of hearing it."

With that, Crowe got in the van next as Iris grew a bit anxious about someone.

"Wait. Where's Noctis? I thought he was going to see us off."

Ignis had an idea about that as he spoke to her.

"Well, I imagine his father must have called him. With the treaty bringing the Lucians to dire straits, I wouldn't be surprised if Noctis was being told about why were agreeing to it at the moment."

"Oh. I see."

As Iris understood the situation, Crowe noticed her look of sadness before Libertus spoke again, breaking her concentration.

"Just make sure you come back in one piece, alright?"

"Says the guy in two pieces."

As Crowe closed the doors, the van began to take off as Gladiolus had a sense of unnerving on him before Libertus spoke up to him upon noticing it.

"You worried about your sister?"

"'Worried' would be an understatement. You?"

"Same here."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Castle, Noctis was standing in the presence of his father, in which he wasn't hesitating to give a sour look to. Ever since he'd heard of the treaty where the territories outside of Lucis were to be given up, Noctis had been left with a bad taste in his mouth. This whole time until now, he was fighting to protect their homes. But that treaty undermines _all _of their effort. And he knows the people of Lucis would not stand for it. And neither will he.

"How could you go along with this, Dad?! How could you just give up on their homes, their way of life?!"

"I'm trying to bring an end to this war, son."

"At the expense of their freedom?! How can you think that's okay?!"

Regis could tell that Noctis was getting very upset, but he also knew that he didn't quite understand why he went along with the treaty. And so, to help him understand just that, he spoke again to his son as he spoke.

"For the record, son, I'm trying to stay one step ahead of Niflheim."

Hearing this, Noctis had become surprised as he spoke in confusion.

"What?"

"As long as the treaty isn't signed, Niflheim is still our enemy. I'm more than certain it won't abandon its ambitions to seize the crystal, and to harm anyone who gets in their way. That's why I've had Drautos send Iris and Crowe to Tenebrae to escort her. They're well on their way now."

As Noctis heard this, he was still dumbfounded as to why his father would agree to it if he knew it was a trap.

"What for?"

"I'm trying to get you and Stella as far away from Insomnia as possible."

Hearing of the very idea, Noctis took great offense to it as he spoke.

"What? How could you—?!"

"It is going to become a war zone, soon. And when it does, you and Stella will be placed in great danger. I simply cannot take that risk."

"What about my training? Isn't that kind of danger what I was preparing for?"

"_This _danger, son, will kill you both if you stay!"

"Same goes for everyone here!"

Taken aback by his son's retorsion, Regis put on a look of surprise as Noctis spoke onward.

"And I'd rather die while keeping as much people as I can safe than to run away and leave _them _to die! I've let that happen once with Luna, Dad. Never again."

Having given his adamant standing on the situation, Noctis looked his father in the eyes before the latter began to smile sadly at him, remembering the fate he is to play as he spake.

"Spoken like a true king... my son."

For a moment, there was silence before the father spoke again.

"Noctis... if that is what you truly feel... then gather your friends and meet with Cor Leonis and acquire the Royal Arms of the Kings of Yore. I can only hope that they will be able to aid you as much as they can."

Happy to hear that his father had not given up on the territories' freedom, including Tenebrae's, Noctis gave him a nod before he spoke.

"Alright. Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Niflheim, Stella was laying on the bed in a room similar to the one Ardyn woke up in after Angelgard, wondering as to how Ardyn would become king. If what she remembers from his tale is true, Somnus was only chosen to be king after he "disposed" of Ardyn. That made her assume the worst as she let the thought enter her mind. Would he try to kill King Regis? And if so, would he bring himself to slay his descendant? Not very likely.

This brought another side of the tale into question: why did the crystal reject him when he was chosen in the first place? None of it made any sense to her. Could Ardyn be hiding something from her? And what would it say about him? Does he truly care for her, or is she just a means to an end? To answer these questions, Ardyn tapped on the door to draw her attention as she sat up.

"Come in."

With that, the door gently opened to reveal Ardyn, who noticed Stella's inquisitive look towards him and gave her a confused look.

"What is it, Stells? Is something on my face?"

With that, Stella tried her best to take a deep breath before she spoke to him, afraid of the answers she'll get from this question.

"Ardyn... what are you hiding from me?"

Hearing that from Stella, Ardyn became stupefied for a moment, afraid that she might've found out her calling too soon.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Remember that story you told me? When the crystal rejected you and named your brother the Founder King?"

This made Ardyn sigh at her question, getting the feeling that she figured out he omitted certain parts of the story.

"Yes, I do."

"You never told me _why _it would reject you when it chose you to begin with. Can you tell me? That's all I want to know."

This made Ardyn look to her out of concern for how she would view him once he answers her. If he could stretch the truth to keep her in his arms he could. But, in a way, that would be the same as lying to Aera. His heart, however blackened as it was, could not take any more guilt from this and would not permit him to sweep it under the rug. And so, he was left with no alternative but to explain the whole truth as he sighed grievingly while removing his hat from his head.

"I told you before that my calling was to be a healer of the people, to save lives. But you never knew how. The daemons that plagued the people don't just vanish by themselves. They needed another vessel in exchange. I chose to be that vessel."

In that moment, as he spoke onwards, Ardyn reveals a darker complexion of himself, his skin dark grey with his sclerae black, and tar escaping his eyes and mouth, frightening Stella a bit as she gasped before he tried to calm her down while he turned back to normal.

"Wait, wait. Please allow me to finish. I managed to hide them in the period I which I lived. Even back then, it was... strenuous to keep them hidden. But, over time... one day, I received news that I was chosen to be king. I could care less about the throne, but what I cared about more... was doing my best to destroy the Starscourge. And then, my brother, Somnus... he spoke that the crystal chose him and sought to destroy me. In the process, he destroyed my beloved when she gave her life for mine, if you remember. After that..."

The very memory of her passing was becoming too much for Ardyn to bear as he remembered it clear as day while hearing Somnus and Aera's voices.

* * *

"_Forgive me, Brother. But the throne seats only one."_

"_Noooooo!"_

"_Aera! Gods, no!"_

* * *

As Stella noticed his trembling hands turning purple, she tried to reach her hand out to ease it, only for Ardyn to take notice of it and pull it away from her before he continued on.

"After that, the Daemons I've inhabited... overwhelmed me, feeding on my anger. So many of my followers have fled from seeing me the way I was. Despite this, I've tried to find out if what he says was true. When the Crystal rejected me... I believed I was given the answer. But then, these 2,000 years later I found out I was chosen to be king, as you know. And then, I..."

Before Ardyn could finish, he remembered his role in Insomnia's previous attack and he tried to withhold this information from her, knowing about the horrible things he's done and afraid to think of how she'd reject him.

"N-Never mind. It's best if I stop there."

Stella, however, didn't quite feel the story needed to stop there as she spoke.

"No, it's okay. You can tell me. Whatever you have to say, I'll take it."

Seeing her determination to get to know him, whether it was to get the whole story or not, Ardyn could tell that if he should refuse, Stella would only pressure him to tell her. Thus, he gave another grievous sigh as he spoke onwards.

"After that, I helped Niflheim create Magitek Troopers and gave them the secrets of Daemonization, all in the sake of trying to destroy everything Somnus built. You can guess where."

This made Stella gasp as she remembered how little she was when the last attack on it happened.

"Insomnia... I-I was there."

Suspecting that Stella would begin to show hatred towards him, Ardyn began to shed tears as his fear of rejection reached an all-time high.

"Yes. _I_ summoned Ifrit to burn their city to the ground. _I _daemonized his people to watch them burn in the daylight. I..."

Before Ardyn could finish, he began to recall the terrible act he'd done to Somnus upon defeating him as he stood in front of him on his knees.

* * *

"_What I did to you was unforgivable, but I did it for the future of our kingdom— of our people."_

"_A small sacrifice for the good of society. How noble."_

"_Our line has done everything in our power to protect our people, just as the gods bade. I was merely fulfilling my calling."_

"_And here I thought _I _was the blessed one, but it was you all along."_

"_I dare not ask your forgiveness, but I do ask your understanding."_

"_What!? You took everything from me— EVERYTHING— and you _dare _ask my understanding!? YOU WILL GET NO SUCH MERCY FROM ME, DEAR BROTHER!"_

_In a fit of anger, Ardyn took out his dagger and viciously stabbed Somnus in grief, earning a pained groan from Somnus before Ardyn spoke to him._

"_You said it yourself. The throne seats only one..."_

_As Ardyn pulled his dagger out of Somnus, he was surprised to see no blood spill from his brother in spite of his groan as the penitent Founder King spoke softly to him._

"_I pray your soul find repose, Brother."_

_And with that, Somnus went up the heavens as Ardyn looked on in surprise at how quickly it ascended._

* * *

Having relived the memory, Ardyn showed instant overflow of regret towards his spite-driven actions as he practically began to sob.

"I killed my dear brother... and I didn't feel any different when I did..."

As he sobbed, Stella revisited a few memories of her own. Thanks to his confession, Stella remembered when she first met him, his boot crushing Regis' rib cage. But back then, she knew him as someone else.

"So it was you... you're Adagium!"

Ardyn, saddened as he was to relive his memories, wasn't quite finished speaking as he spoke while wiping his tears away.

"Yes. I _was. _No doubt you remember the atrocities I've wrought now. I understand how you must feel about me this very moment, but I ask you to answer me this. Why do you think I took you back home? To watch over you from afar?"

When Stella tried to answer, she began to remember seeing Bahamut and Etro above them as she spoke to him out of realization.

"The gods... did they give you a calling?"

"They did, yes. To forge a new legion in Lucis... and to watch over you."

This made Stella all the more surprised. And yet, at the same time, it made her relieved. Since the prior attack on Insomnia, though she lacked the memory back then, Stella always felt she was destined to become better than who she was. That was how her desire to become a Glaive kicked in. And thanks to Ardyn, she knew why: she was destined to clash with the True King to bring an end to all conflict and lead Lucis to a better future.

Surely, this destiny was preferable to being helpless and being a slave to Niflheim. Yet, the pressure of it all was so intense for her. It was as though she'd been entrusted a big responsibility and she was scared of letting everyone down. But that was why the gods have made him her guardian, wasn't it? They must've known she'd be stupefied by this destiny and how much Ardyn had suffered; in a way, the gods had blessed them both. And so, Stella didn't hesitate to hug Ardyn as her own tears began to manifest as she smiled.

"We should thank the gods for this... they brought us together."

Hearing Stella speak of them in such a way, he remembered the last time anyone he'd cared for so deeply spoke of the gods considering his work as the room changed into the wheat field, where a lone tree stood as Ardyn hugged Stella as he spoke softly to her.

"Pray be with me, Stells. Always..."

As they engaged in a warm embrace, Ardyn and Stella heard a knock on the door before they noticed Emperor Aldercapt looking at them as he cleared his throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Chancellor?"

At that moment, Ardyn realized that he'd forgotten something he's been meaning to tell her as he walked in before Stella inadvertently changed the topic.

"Oh, yes. That's right."

"What is it?"

"I've actually been meaning to tell you. Tomorrow, we'll be on our way to Lucis."

As Stella heard this, she made an audible gasp as she forgot that she was to wed Noctis. This wasn't quite what Stella had planned, but it was Niflheim's plan. But the most important thing to Stella in the moment was her calling. She wasn't enthusiastic about the plan before, but her calling made it easier to accept it as she spoke.

"That's wonderful to hear."

**A/N: Hello. I know you guys must be worried about Iris and Crowe considering the route Kingsglaive took with the latter. But you don't have to be. I'll give her a much bigger role in my story than some plot device. How would I do this, you ask? Just wait until the next chapter... From there, you might also see the big bad attacking the Glaives himself.**


	5. Complications

**A/N: Hello. I realize that I said you could see the big bad attacking Iris and Crowe last chapter, but there's been a change in plans. Instead, a new breed of Daemons will be responsible. It will be known as the Daemonsapien. Thanks to Verstael'****s research on Ardyn's cells, he's managed to mass produce this terrifying Daemon to infect others with the same scourge that plagued Lucis 2,000 years ago. Worse yet, they can be anyone, but on the plus side, they're not as immortal as Ardyn is. That's all I'm willing to say for now. Well, except for one thing. Sadly, not much of Noctis will be shown here, but come next chapter, the two will finally be able to meet. So be sure to wait patiently for that. :)**

**Chapter 4:** Complications

In the Castle, Regis had just brought Drautos in for a new set of orders since Noctis has been sent to recover his ancestor's weapons to wield the Royal Arms.

"Drautos, there's been a change in plans. We need to call Iris and Crowe back immediately."

"So soon? What's changed?"

"My son. He's decided to remain here in Insomnia to defend the people if anything goes wrong with this treaty."

"He has? But... where is he now?"

"He'd gone to see Cor and find the weapons of his ancestors. If it is a trap as we suspect, then they'll be sorely needed. Now, as I said, bring them back here."

"I'm afraid I can't, sir. Where they are now is very well out of communication range from here to Altissia."

This made the King gravely concerned, not just for when they're discovered by Niflheim, but also if the escort turns out to be a trap as he took a deep breath before he spoke to Drautos with worry.

"Then send any available Glaives to Altissia and bring them back and swiftly."

With that, Drautos complied with His Majesty's orders as he exited, leaving Regis to worry about the fate that is to befall them.

"Gods, help them both..."

* * *

Out in Altissia, on a deserted highway, Iris and Crowe were on a motorcycle as the van next to them drove away, leaving the two of them alone as the driver spoke up on the speaker.

"It's done. The package is ready to be retrieved."

At that moment, a dark voice spoke out from the other end to the driver.

"And you're sure no one knows about it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

As Iris and Crowe waited for their escort, the former looked to her partner before she spoke up.

"I get it, by the way. Being overprotected. It's just so embarrassing."

This earned a laugh from Crowe before she spoke up and earned a small laugh from Iris.

"Right?"

As they looked up at the sky, Iris thought hard about it and grew confused about why she'd hated being thought of that.

"How come you hate being a little sister? It's good, right?"

"Not to me. I didn't really tell Libertus, but it actually reminds me of when we first met."

"So, what's so bad about that?"

Crowe felt it was a bit presumptuous if her to ask as she scoffed before she spoke.

"You have no idea what I was like when I was little, do you? I was an orphan, ran out of my own village. All covered in dirt, not a friend in the world. See how it's bad now?"

This made Iris stunted at the way she'd lived before she spoke up.

"Wow... I had no idea. Sorry, Crowe."

"It's okay. It's nice to have someone to talk to out here anyway."

As Iris smiled at this, they suddenly heard a van driving up on the street and looked to its direction as she spoke up.

"Huh? Is that the princess?"

As they looked closer, Crowe had a suspicious look on her face as she noticed it stopping just in front of them as it parked on the street. As they looked at the transport, the back door opened, revealing, to Iris and Crowe's surprise, a humanoid Daemon with purple eyes, black, corroded skin, and a dark purple aura who exited the van with a vicious smile.

_**Expecting someone, Glaives? I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid she's not due yet. But I'm sure we'll find some way to make time for you...**_

As the Daemonsapien walked closer to Iris, who backed away in fear, Crowe pushed him back with a streak of lightning bolts from her hand before she took Iris' hand before they took off.

"Come on!"

"Thanks."

As the two went away from the van, the Daemon snarled before he suddenly turned into miasma and reappeared in front of Crowe and Iris, shocking them as he spoke.

_**Uh-uh-uh. It's very rude to walk out on me. You simply can't imagine the lengths I've gone to endure this Daemonification.**_

This got Crowe confused as she spoke to it.

"Daemonification? What are you talking about?"

_**Oh, you're absolutely right. What am I saying? It's better for you to experience it yourself.**_

With that, the Daemonsapien created a dark purple orb from his hand and lunged at Crowe, plunging it into her chest as she exclaimed in agony with Iris watching in horror as Crowe's skin turned dark grey with black tar escaping her eyes and her sclerae turning black before Iris pushed him off of her, ceasing the Daemonification Of Crowe as she breathed heavily before she slowed it to a normal rhythm as Iris sighed.

"Phew."

However, that attempt to save Crowe cane at a cost as the Daemonsapien leaped on Iris, holding its dark purple fiery hand above her chest as she whimpered while it spoke.

_**Don't worry, my dear. I haven't forgotten you...**_

And with that, the Daemonsapien plunged its orb in her, mutating her as well as her screams echoed in the wasteland.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lucis, Nyx was watching the TV for the news concerning the Lucis/Niflheim peace treaty event that is to take place two days from now, precisely at midnight. As he watched it, he noticed Verstael, Aldercapt, and Ardyn walking in the crowd before he looked at his memorabilia on the wall, detailing the attack on Galahd where he lost his mother and sister.

"An air of jubilation has swept the city in anticipation of the coming armistice. With only three days remaining until the peace is officially signed into effect, throngs of citizens have taken the streets to show their feelings of distrust and betrayal towards the officials who decreed this treaty and the waves of imperial diplomats entering the city."

In a surprising moment, Nyx took notice of Stella and Lunafreya walking with Aldercapt, Ardyn, and Verstael, although her expression showed she was more comfortable beside Ardyn as she held tightly on his hand.

At the Castle, Regis had become aware of Stella's presence in Insomnia and became surprised as he spoke to his messenger.

"The princess? Are you certain?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. She was amongst the last of the imperial contingent to enter the city."

As Regis heard this, his surprise had become more and more apparent before he spoke again.

"And what about Iris and Crowe?"

"They're still yet to be found, Your Majesty."

Meanwhile, in the abandoned runway on Altissia, a transport from Niflheim flew just above a duo of homeless men sifting through the junk as he spoke.

"So, what do you think? All these lands will be imperial soon. Reckon things will get better when them Niffs start calling the shots?"

"Not one bit. Don't matter who's calling the shots. Long as they're calling them from behind the wall, ain't nothing gonna change around here. Those two Glaives we saw are proof of that. Looked like they'd seen Etro herself. Can't stand the sun no more, either. Not that I'd blame 'em. But hey, it's not like the public eye are gonna come after—"

At that moment, Gladiolus and Libertus got their attention as he suddenly appeared behind one of the men, earning a surprised yelp from him before he spoke in a serious tone.

"Where are those Glaives?"

In response, the man pointed to the building in front of him where a gas station once stood before they went towards it as Libertus limped to follow Gladiolus. As they did, the man didn't think it wise as he spoke to Gladiolus.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Glaives!"

"We'll take our chances."

Once they entered the building, they looked around, finding no one in the dark so far as Gladiolus tried to call for one in particular as Libertus did the same.

"Iris! Iris!"

"Crowe! You guys okay?!"

As a response, they heard a small whimper from Iris before she spoke in an almost distorted voice.

_**G-Gladio...?**_

Upon hearing it, Gladiolus turned to the direction of the voice and went towards it, hoping to find her sister as he called to her again.

"Iris! Don't worry. I'm here."

At the same time, Gladiolus went towards Iris' voice, Libertus began to hear Crowe's voice, too. However, like her partner's, her voice was just as distorted.

_**Libertus... is it you?**_

"Crowe! Let me know where you are!"

As Libertus went to find Crowe, the two men had reached the persons of their interest as they saw their silhouettes near an opening from the ruined building as Gladiolus spoke out of relief.

"Oh, Iris. Thank the gods you're okay."

For a moment, however, there was silence before Iris stepped towards him and Libertus with Crowe beside her, stepping into the most tolerable light they could stand as it revealed a rude awakening to the two Glaives: the two were both pale with dried out black tears on their eyes with black sclerae, golden irises and black veins as Gladiolus and Libertus both expressed a look of pure terror and heartache as they shed tears while Iris spoke sadly with her head down.

_**Gladio... You're too late...**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lucis, Nyx was walking to his post as he lit on his jacket while walking in the streets before the Regalia arrived and parked near Nyx, revealing the driver to be none other than Drautos as he spoke.

"Get in."

"I'm reporting to my post now though, sir."

"New orders. Come on. We've got a princess to pick up."

With that, Nyx went inside the Regalia with Drautos to travel in Lucis as he spoke to his captain.

"Nice ride, sir."

"It belongs to the prince. He's going to rendezvous with Cor for the day to gain access to the Royal Arms."

"Doesn't he have a wedding to plan, sir?"

"Cut the 'sir' crap. The prince has a plan of his own. Prince Noctis and Princess Stella are meeting in Insomnia to prepare for when all heck breaks loose."

"Then where are Iris and Crowe?"

This made Drautos hold his tongue for a moment before he answered.

"I don't know. We sent Crowe and Iris to find the princess and escort her out of Tenebrae. At least, that was the plan before Prince Noctis... complicated things. Now we sent Gladiolus and Libertus to find them and bring them back."

This made Nyx confused as he looked to Drautos.

"Libertus?"

"He wasn't exactly the best choice with his broken leg, but the guy kept insisting he go anyway."

At that moment, the two were visited upon by the protestors as they went by them with the Royal Guards keeping them at bay before he spoke to Nyx again.

"So... I know what you think about this war, but what do you think about this peace?"

* * *

As the Regalia drove on into a tunnel, Stella was still sitting in the car with Lunafreya and Ardyn amidst the crowd as the ambassador of Tenebrae spoke outwards to a Royal Guard. Stella wasn't quite used to having a lot of people focus on her since they usually passed her by. It felt like a lot of pressure. But, regardless, Stella felt bad about what she said to Luna at Tenebrae before she tried to work up the nerve to speak with her with little success. Ardyn took notice of this and tried to help her ease her way into it.

"Oh, Stells. If you have something on your mind to say to Lunafreya, you're more than welcome to speak your mind."

"Hey... Luna?"

"Yes?"

"I'm, um... I'm sorry. For what I said back home. I'm just scared. Ravus is just becoming more ruthless by the day. He doesn't mean to hurt me, but still... I actually got the bruise to prove it. I just can't lose the one person who has any common sense in my family. Well, aside from Ardyn, anyway. You understand?"

"I never believed you to be at fault, Stella. It's okay, really."

Happy that Lunafreya was willing to forgive her as she was, Stella had some burning questions on her mind, and they weren't about how Niflheim would pull the plan off.

"Luna. You've seen Prince Noctis before, right? What's he like?"

As Luna smiled at her curiosity and proceeded to answer, the ambassador was still telling the Royal Guard off.

"Do you have any idea who you're stopping? Open this gate now, and maybe you'll have a job tomorrow."

"King's orders."

"Are you sure you want to risk a diplomatic issue now, of all times? I am the personal escort to Lady Stella Nox Fleuret, princess of the former Tenebrae, and—"

At that moment, Drautos spoke up to the ambassador.

"And our kingdom's beloved bride-to-be. Welcome to sovereign jurisdiction, ambassador. We'll take care of things from here."

This made the escort surprised as he spoke timidly to the captain as he turned to Nyx.

"Forgive me, Captain Drautos. I had no idea that you—"

"See Her Highness to the castle."

"I wasn't made aware of any—"

As Nyx went to the driver's seat and opened the door, he earned the ambassador's surprised tone as he spoke to the driver.

"Excuse me. Thank you."

"No, you— I must— I must— No, I have to clear it with my superiors first. Uh..."

As the ambassador tried nervously to answer his phone, Nyx spoke to Stella as he sat down, taking notice of Lunafreya and Ardyn.

"Your Highness...es?"

"Oh. Luna's actually my best woman for the wedding. But, she's still a princess all the same."

"What about him?"

"He's my godfather. Ardyn's... well, he's more of a father to me than our late father when we were little."

As Nyx looked to Ardyn in disbelief, the latter tipped his hat to him gently before Nyx went on with his task.

"I see."

* * *

Later, at the Castle, when they got to the front gate, just as Stella, Lunafreya, and Nyx got out, Ardyn spoke up to the former of the three.

"I hope you don't mind, Stells, but I have to be called back for official business."

"It won't take too long, will it?"

"Well, I hope not. Until then, enjoy the moment."

As Ardyn took off his hat and bowed to Stella, she couldn't help but smile as she lightly giggled before she spoke.

"I will."

With that, Stella, Luna, and Nyx walked to the castle as Ardyn went in the front seat and began to move the car.

* * *

Inside, Regis had just heard the messenger open the door as he spoke up.

"Her Royal Highnesses, Princesses Stella and Lunafreya of Tenebrae."

As Regis turned to the front, he saw Stella and Lunafreya as the former took a bow while the latter spoke.

"It has been a long time, Your Majesty."

"Yes. Far too long."

At that moment, the chancellor of Niflheim himself stepped forward as he spoke up.

With that, Stella went up on the steps as she spoke to Regis, noting the lack of presence of her groom-to-be.

"Why isn't Prince Noctis here?"

"It won't be for too long, Stella. I've recently sent him to acquire the Royal Arms in case an event he would need them is triggered."

"I... understand. But why entrust it to your son? Hasn't he been through enough?"

"I am too old to fight this war. I have no choice but to receive the empire and accept their treaty for the time being, if for no other reason than to determine if they'll keep their word. Even so... I had hoped to hold the wedding elsewhere, somewhere safe. I sent two of my Glaive to see you there, but Noctis—"

Hearing his name, Stella grew curious as she spoke up.

"What about Noctis?"

"He... he desired to stay here, to protect the people of Lucis. Now, I'm trying to get my Glaives back here to ensure they're safe."

"Oh. I see..."

"But if you don't desire this conflict, it is not too late. I can ready an escort. Please... go as far from Insomnia as you can."

Stella, having been told of what will become of Insomnia and her calling, decided she had her own choice to make.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm afraid I can't do that. We both know our roles the way they're meant to happen. Besides, wherever Luna and I go, the empire will follow. We just can't take that risk. While I can't speak for Luna, my duty is to fulfill the Prince's destiny, _our_ destiny, and bring Lucis to the peace it was meant to have. These 12 years were all in preparation for this very day."

This made Regis all the more appalled at her boldness to stay as it resembled his son's in a way before he spoke, more than certain her father nor mother had taught her to strive so gallantly.

"And who has taught you such principles?"

"A man of no consequence who has raised me to fulfill my calling. But you already know him... as Adagium."

This made Regis all the more surprised as he hadn't expected such a caring, fatherly side to the enemy of the Royal Family. Nyx, on the other hand, was surprised on the grounds that Adagium still existed after he went away, let alone to look after a Princess of Tenebrae.

* * *

Later, Nyx was walking outside as Stella and Luna had stayed in the throne room to await Prince Noctis before Drautos arrived by his side as he spoke to his glaive.

"I trust the reunion was a happy one."

At that moment, Nyx spoke with his Captain about a certain detail they didn't look into for Stella and Luna's case.

"Have these two been hostages of Niflheim all this time?"

"They're a symbol of the peace, that's all I'm told."

"Doesn't sound like it. It sounds like they're here for much bigger than that."

"Your orders are to protect them. Not to look, not to listen, not to think. Understood?"

At that moment, Drautos received an incoming message in his earpiece from one of his Glaives before he answered it.

"Drautos."

As he spoke, Gladiolus' voice responded to him.

"Permission to speak, Captain?"

"Yes. Report."

"Iris and Crowe... we found them and brought them back, but... they're not the same."

* * *

Hearing of this, Nyx later dashed to the infirmary as he noticed Libertus and Gladiolus waiting outside with Prompto and Ignis before he spoke to his friend.

"Libertus? What's going on in there?"

"I don't know. We rushed them in here the moment we got back. And now, they won't let us in to see them."

At that moment, Gladiolus spoke up about the terrifying vision they saw of their friends being daemonized.

"You should've seen them. Their skin was more pale than it should've been. Like their life was drained. The sunlight didn't exactly help out with that."

Hearing that, Nyx could assume the worst as he looked to Ignis and Prompto.

"Any idea what happened to them?"

"No. We haven't the faintest idea. But it was the stuff of nightmares, I'll tell you that much."

"What happened to them... it just goes as far from natural as it could get."

At that moment, Libertus took his time to speak up to Drautos as he arrived as well.

"So what kind of mission did you really send them on? No Glaive winds up Daemonified on standard escort."

This made Drautos give his pause of hesitation before he spoke to Libertus.

"I'll see the armistice does not interfere with the full investigation. Their suffering will not go unanswered."

As Drautos walked away from the group, Libertus could see Iris and Crowe shedding their blackened tears at the torturous pain coursing through them before he spoke.

"What a life, huh? She was brought up an orphan. Ran out of her village. I still remember the first time I saw her, scrawny little thing. All covered in dirt, not a friend in the world. But those eyes... dang. There was something about those eyes. They deserved better. And I would've done anything to give it to—"

As Libertus ached at their suffering, Gladiolus was finding it hard to suppress his feelings himself as he couldn't stand to see Iris the way she is now.

"Well... sometimes dead is better. Better than daemonification for sure."

At that moment, after a brief silence, Libertus took off his Glaive badge and tossed it away before he began to limp off in a huff, only for Nyx to stop him.

"Libertus, wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the castle! To tell the King that there is no peace to be had by throwing the weak to the wolves! And then, I'm going after Niflheim's Emperor, and I'm gonna kill him!"

Hearing this, Ignis ran to block Libertus as well.

"Wait, wait! Are you daft, man? We don't have any concrete proof that he's behind the Daemon responsible for this."

"Like heck I care! The sooner I take him down, the sooner we can forget about this stupid treaty, and the sooner we can all go home!"

As Libertus attempted to press on, Gladiolus stopped him again as he spoke.

"I understand why you want to leave. I really do. That's _my _sister, of all people, who's enduring that same pain as Crowe, for the gods' sake! But you can still help them by fighting as a Glaive."

"Don't you get it?! Lucis hurt Crowe! And your sister! How long do you think it'll be before it kills them?!"

With that, a dreadful silence was left in the air before Libertus looked to Nyx and spoke in a saddened tone.

"See you around... hero."

With that, Libertus limped away in a huff as the group hung their heads down in solemn grief. An impending battle is to take place, and already, two lives had been subjected to the most cruel torture of all: Daemonization. And one misstep from the King was all it took for it to happen.

* * *

At the castle, Libertus was limping furiously in the halls just as Stella went to the halls as she'd heard footsteps. When she got there, however, she was only met with an ex-Glaive before Stella went to him in hopes that he had news about Noctis.

"Did Noctis come back yet?"

"Seriously? You're asking me that when the only person I care about is Daemonized?"

This question made Stella stunned about the Glaive's condition as she inquired of him.

"Daemonized...?"

"Yeah. But why should you care about it?"

As Libertus continued to limp off in frustration, Stella recalled the time when a certain father figure of hers was a healer of Lucis some 2 millennia ago. Hopefully, those powers are still accessible to him.

"Because I know someone who can remove the starscourge."

Hearing this, Libertus stopped in place and turned to her with a hopeful look.

"You do?"

"Yes. But I don't think you'd like the idea..."

**A/N: Hello. Some of you must be wondering why I decided to make Crowe and Iris Daemonized. Well, the truth is, Crowe's death, as much as it left a sour taste in my mouth, as Libertus said, "there's something about those eyes..." And if some of you have noticed, those black stains below her eyes, maybe it was eyeliner, but they're extremely reminiscent to the black tar from Ardyn's Daemon form, and I thought, "why couldn't they make that happen instead?" As for Iris, as much as I like her to be happy and joyful (who wouldn't love that cute, little face?), I had an idea about what would occur if that personality of her just... changed. And as for Ardyn's role in this, he is, in some way, responsible for their Daemonification by way of lending his powers to Niflheim, so the Savior of the People has a lot to atone for, and "healing" Iris and Crowe will be the first step to that. To those of you who prefer her to be happy and with Noctis, it won't happen for at least five more chapters. At least, that's what I've got planned, but it could be subject to change. Anyway, enjoy. :)**


	6. A Meeting Predestined by the Divine

**Chapter 5:** A Meeting Predestined by the Divine

While these events transpired in Insomnia, Prince Noctis was searching around the Royal Tombs with Cor Leonis as they had already secured twelve Royal Arms. For instance, since he'd arrived at the Royal Tombs with Cor, he'd been granted the Sword of the Wise, Star of the Rogue, Axe of the Conqueror, and so on. But now, there remains only one Royal Arm left to find in the Disc of Cauthess. And this one dates back particularly to 2,000 years. For it belonged to none other than Somnus himself.

It is the very Blade which he held when the Founder King rose to protect the world with the Oracle. There's also a rumor that it had a counterpart that would've worked in tandem with it, but that counterpart has never been found. If it had been found, it would've made an exceptional addition to the Royal Arms. But alas, this was the last Blade Noctis needed to find. And after all the effort to find it, there's no turning back as Cor spoke to him.

"Well, that's the last one of the Royal Arms. It's all yours, Prince Noctis."

With that, the Prince walked to the tomb of the Founder King and laid his hand on its handle, causing it to float on the air in a blue aura before embedding itself in his chest and appeared among the rest of the Royal Arms around him as they flew around him with glass shards near them before they vanished.

* * *

_At the same time the Blade embedded itself in him, though, Noctis began to see himself under a darkened sky where the wheat field resided. As Noctis looked around in wonder, he saw the full moon in the sky by the clouds, shining the fields and the lone tree before noticing the wielded of the Blade of the Mystic himself: Somnus. As Noctis became surprised with a gasp, Somnus spoke to him._

"_So you're the chosen King of Light. Fairly ironic, considering your natural colors."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You've read my epitaph before, young Noctis. 'Here lies the Founder King.'"_

"_Then... you're Somnus, right?"_

_As Somnus nodded to him for an answer, Noctis became confused as to why he stands in his presence._

"_I don't get it. Why am I—?"_

"_You're here, Prince Noctis, because... I owe you an apology. No... the whole line of Lucis."_

"_About what?"_

"_There's a reason your father wanted you away from Insomnia."_

"_Yeah. I know. To save me from what this whole mess can turn into."_

"_No. To save you from fate altogether."_

"_Fate? What do you mean?"_

_This made Somnus hesitant to answer as he knew very well that telling Noctis of his fate would cause a great paradox that would interfere with his brother's calling. And from what he oversaw in the beyond, Somnus knew that Ardyn's calling might very well be his path to repose for the soul. After the terrible crimes he'd wrought upon not only the people who were plagued by the Starscourge, but ultimately to Ardyn and Aera. Seeing his hesitation, Noctis became desperate to know as he spoke._

"_Answer me!"_

"_It is not my place to tell you. But what I will tell you is this: everything that will transpire around you... it is all my fault... and for that... I am sorry."_

* * *

As Somnus' body, which bore a sad countenance, faded away in a bright light blue color, Noctis had returned to reality as he stood just above his tomb and in front of Cor, who spoke to him.

"You alright, Prince Noctis?"

"Uh... Yeah. I guess."

With that one final blade secured for the Lucian Prince, and having been told of his ancestor's role in things, however cryptic it was, there's only one thing left to do.

"Looks like that's all of them. Let's head back. We can't keep everyone waiting."

"Understood."

* * *

Back in Insomnia, Ardyn was accompanying Emperor Aldercapt as he looked out of the window of the hotel where the party will take place just before the official signing in two days. It was a different experience for him to say the least. Last time he entered Insomnia, he was wreaking havoc with Ifrit, threatening to destroy the Lucians and their king. But he found that once he admired the city's beauty from above without trying to destroy it, even he had to admit it was such a splendor. To think that he'd missed out on such a wonderful sight for such a long time... Before Ardyn could ponder further about it, Aldercapt spoke up to him.

"Such a grand city, is it not? Even I'm one to admit it looks so splendorous."

"I hardly thought you the type to loosen your grip, at least not on perspective."

"I assure you, Chancellor, my grip couldn't be tighter... especially when it's holding ever so tightly on that crystal. Come midnight two days' time, it will be as good as mine..."

Hearing this from Aldercapt, Ardyn himself became more conscious about what he could plan to do once he acquired it. Back when he was full of spite, he could've cared less, but since being given his new calling, his will to save lives slowly returned, as well as his skepticism on Niflheim's worthiness.

"And, um... once you _do _have the crystal, what happens to the Daemons then?"

"Thanks in part to your contributions, Chancellor, Chief Verstael had recently made a breakthrough in creating the first Daemonsapien. They're to be our fitting venom of Lucis. They won't realize that they're being poisoned until it's too late. Sadly, that plan is... frozen. We've had one successful trial, but it perished in the sunlight shortly afterwards as we never found its remains. The Daemons hold great fear of the crystal. But so long as we have it under our control, they need never fear. From there, we'll uncover its secrets, and its power will belong to Niflheim."

At that moment, Ardyn began to remember his involvement with Niflheim and the grave consequences of it. As if the Magitek Troopers and colossal Daemons, mechanical or not, weren't enough, now a new type of the dreaded creatures had been unleashed. As Ardyn processed this information, he began to develop guilt in his otherwise blackened heart as he had a somber look on his face before Aldercapt noticed this and spoke up.

"Why should this trouble you, Chancellor? You've done Niflheim a great service, and you'll finally have your desired vengeance upon Lucis. One would think you'd be proud of your handiwork."

At that moment, Ardyn heard his phone ring and immediately got it out before he spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Ardyn, it's Stella! I need you back at the Castle! Two people were Daemonized! We'll meet you at the entrance! Please, get there as soon as you can!"

Hearing the panic in Stella's voice, Ardyn began to assume she was in danger, another reminder of what he'd done to put her in that position, as he casually responded so as not to attract the wrong attention from Aldercapt.

"Noted. I'm on my way."

With that, Ardyn ended the call before he spoke to the Emperor.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I simply must come to Stella's aid."

"As you wish. All must be well for the big event to come. You're dismissed."

With that, Ardyn took his leave from the room before he took off from the room hotel and ran like a Daemon possessed, no pun intended. As Ardyn drew closer and closer to the castle, he could hear his own voice and Somnus' taunting him of what he'd done.

"_I bestowed the scourge upon him? My calling is to save lives, not take them..."_

"_Just like you saved that innocent man by turning him into a Daemon? What sort of legacy have you left behind, Brother?"_

When Ardyn got to the castle, he took notice of Stella and Libertus just outside before he drew a breath of relief, knowing she was okay before he spoke up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe. But why did you—?"

"I'll explain on the way. Libertus, can you take us there?"

Considering Ardyn's current position, he didn't want to take any risks.

"What? And lead _him _to the Kingsglaive? He'll tell Niflheim to attack us first chance he gets!"

"At this point, I'm sick of being right. He's the only one who can help them, Libertus. I know he is. Trust me on that."

"I trust you alright, Princess. It's this Niff Chancellor I'm worried about."

All the same, Stella still believed in the person she knew Ardyn can be.

"Well, I trust him. He can help. I know it."

At this point, Ardyn shouldn't be so surprised, but his constant return of vicious memories of him, Aera, and Somnus always made him forget how Stella looked up to him. And whether she knew about those memories or not, Stella wouldn't let him forget it as she looked to Ardyn with a smile before Libertus conceded with a frustrated groan before he spoke up.

"Come on. I'll show you."

* * *

As Libertus took Stella and Ardyn to their location, Iris and Crowe were now found to be at the dungeon, which turned out to be just as classy as the castle's throne above. Normally, it was meant for the most dangerous of criminals, but the doctors found it necessary to conduct their search here where they'll be safe from the sun's ultraviolet ways until they work out what to do for them. And it was there that Clarus, father to his currently Daemonized daughter, had descended to the dungeon to speak with his daughter alongside Gladiolus and Prompto. But as he walked up to see her, looking upon her grotesque and mutated figure, Clarus' spirit began to break. Hearing of her metamorphosis was one thing, but to witness this firsthand... it brought more grief to the father than the son ever felt from seeing her. This was because that while his son had gone looking for her, due to his duties, he just... neglected her, more than certain that she'd come out alright, only to prove him wrong with her broken and altered state. But even that wasn't the cherry on top as when they entered her room, Iris' distorted voice began to sadden as it came out of her mouth.

_**Dad...?**_

As Iris spoke her word of sorrow, Clarus felt every inch of it gnashing at his elderly heart as he stammered and instinctively ran to her daughter before he hugged her and shed the tears he didn't think he needed anymore as Gladiolus joined him in the same teary embrace, the family and Glaive uncertain of what is to become of her now.

"I've failed you... my children. I left you vulnerable to this...!"

As Clarus began to sob on her, Iris only went deeper in the embrace as she shed black tears all over again with Prompto and Crowe watching from the adjacent room as the walls were mirrors. Just then, at that moment, they heard footsteps walking towards them and Crowe was the first to notice Libertus as he limped towards the rooms with Stella and, to her surprise, the Niflheim Chancellor himself. As Clarus, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Iris took notice of it next, Crowe had only one question on her mind as Libertus, Stella, and Ardyn walked into her room.

_**What is going on here, Libertus?**_

"Stella knew someone who can help with the Daemonification. I had to take that chance, but I can't say I trust the Niff in the room."

At that moment, Prompto spoke up his feelings towards the situation altogether.

"That goes double for me, Libertus."

As Ardyn looked at Crowe's daemonized face, he recalled a time when he was a healer. He was constantly met with daemonized victims. And whichever one he was able to get to, he took in that Daemon as its host while those he couldn't get to in time were burned by Somnus' pyres. And here he is, faced with that selfsame scourge again. So, he knew what to do to free her if her affliction, but he also knew the cost. Truth be told, Ardyn wasn't sure he'd do it anymore since being released from Angelgard, but he'd paid it before, and for his calling... No. For Aera, he'd pay it a thousand times more.

"Perhaps my actions will speak louder than words. Please, give me your hand."

At first, Crowe was hesitant to do so, but with the affliction she's dealing with, as well as the support of Libertus, she showed at least some caution as her hand stretched forth towards his. And the moment she placed her hand upon his, Ardyn felt a dark presence enter inside him while it left Crowe at the same time as she found herself gasping for a clear breath that was denied her via Daemonification as Ardyn took his own deep breath, his visage momentarily exhibiting a daemonic appearance before it went away as Ardyn sighed, surprising Stella, the Amicitia family, and the group of Glaives before Crowe looked at herself and found no trace of pale skin on her as she asked in disbelief.

"What—? How...?"

Seeing her free of this affliction, Libertus began to tear up and drop his crutches before he hugged his "little sister" as he shed tears of joy. Crowe grew a bit annoyed at first, but with the torture she had to endure, she needed the comfort. And as she returned the embrace, Clarus began to suspect who Ardyn truly was. And it was about more than his identity.

"You... YOU DID THIS! YOU DAEMONIZED MY DAUGHTER!"

In a fit of fury, Clarus summoned his sword as Gladiolus held Iris tightly before he aimed to strike him overhead before Ardyn summoned his Rakshasa Blade to block it. At that moment, however, Clarus' theory was proven correct.

"So, it's true. You are Adagium! As if turning my men into your monsters wasn't enough; you sought after my daughter as well?! I will never forgive you!"

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help."

"LIAR!"

Before the fight could get worse, Stella spoke up in his defense.

"He's right. I asked for his help."

As Clarus heard this, Prompto looked to Stella in surprise before they spoke onward.

"Are you serious? Why?"

"He told me that he was a healer a long time ago. He's the only one who can help the way he did."

Taking in account Stella's words, Clarus looked to Gladiolus and Iris, seeing their worried looks before he found himself at a crossroad. On one hand, he wanted to do everything he can to cure Iris, but on the other, he can't forgive Adagium for daemonifying his soldiers, least of all, his daughter.

"And how can you trust Adagium? How are you to know he won't go back on his word?"

"It's his calling. The gods bade it so."

Hearing this from Stella, despite not being the Oracle of the family, Clarus came to trust her word, knowing that her 12 years in Niflheim have ensured that he is worthy of their trust. After all, she had to have learned the hard way how not everyone can be so innocent. And so for her to trust him, it had to be earned. With that, Clarus conceded as he put his weapon aside before it faded away as he spoke.

"Fine. But you'll have to work hard to earn _my_ trust, Adagium."

"Please, call me Ardyn."

As Ardyn went in the room where Iris resided, he saw Gladiolus standing in his way with his Greatsword out as he spoke.

"If you think you can get anywhere near Iris after what you did, you—!"

Before he could finish, Clarus spoke out to his eldest son.

"Lay down your weapon, my son."

"What?! But why, Father?!"

"In the first place, we don't have concrete proof that Adagium was responsible for their daemonization, even if it was his main forte. And in the second place, he had recently cured my daughter's partner. Who's to say it won't work for her?"

As willing as he was to do anything for his little sister, Gladiolus still felt an ominous air from Ardyn as he spoke.

"But I don't trust him, father. Not after what he did to Insomnia before."

"Nevertheless, the gods have given him his calling. We cannot interfere with it by any means, for the sake of Iris."

As Gladiolus looked at his cringing, daemonized sister, he was reminded of how he'd failed as a brother to support her. This could be his second chance to make it right. Though he still had reservations, Gladiolus also couldn't bear to see her suffer anymore as he stepped aside and laid down his weapon before Ardyn proceeded and looked at the fearful girl as he shushed her gently, helping her calm herself as he spoke.

"I'm here to help you."

For a moment, Iris was cautious, but then she lashed out as she panicked.

_**NO! Stay away from me!**_

As Iris backed herself into a corner in her panic, Prompto and Libertus can see she's becoming more difficult with the latter having an idea.

"Great. How are we gonna convince her?"

"Hold on. Crowe calmed down when I was with her. Maybe she needs someone she knows here."

As Iris continued to be on guard as she put her back on the wall, Gladiolus spoke up.

"If that were it, it would've been done by now. Father and I know her and we're standing right here."

"Well, maybe it's not so much an authority figure, then."

"Well, who else could she know?"

This gave Gladiolus an idea as he recalled how Noctis helped her and took the blame for her leg. In fact, that's how the two became close. And so, he looked to Ardyn and spoke.

"Think you can bring Noctis here, Chancellor?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

With that, Ardyn walked toward Iris again, but this time, instead of the air of dread she previously felt from him, Iris began to see him as someone who helped her get home after injuring her leg.

_**Noct? Is that really you?**_

Playing along with his illusion, Ardyn simply spoke of the matter at hand as he spoke in Noctis' voice.

"It's okay. You don't have to be afraid."

Looking at her hands that reached for "Noctis", Iris saw how pale and black-veiled they've become and pulled them away before she spoke.

_**I can't... I'm scared... I don't want to hurt you.**_

"It'll be alright, Iris. Just hold your hand out... to feel mine."

As "Noctis" held his hand out, Iris became fearful of what she might do to him, afraid of inflicting upon him the same fate she has. And yet, the look in his eyes that signaled trust eased her into extending her hand to him before she gently took it. The instant they did, however, Iris automatically felt the affliction torturing her body leaving her as it suddenly went up into "Noctis", transforming him back into Ardyn, who had once again entered his Daemon state, making Iris jump back as Ardyn took his deep breath and returned to his normal state, although the breathing was a bit more ragged this time, earning Stella's concern.

"Are you okay, Ardyn?"

"It's been 2,000 since I've done it, but it's nothing I haven't dealt with."

This earned a surprised response from Iris as she spoke up.

"2,000 years?! For real?! What's going on here?!"

At that moment, Crowe entered the room to back up Iris' question.

"I think we'd all like to know what's going on. Stella, that goes for you, too."

Realizing the position they're in, Ardyn's secret revealed to the small group, Stella knew then that it was time to fulfill both her calling and Ardyn's.

"I'll let Ardyn explain. He'll tell you everything."

As they did, Noctis and Cor were on their way back to Insomnia, driving in the latter's vehicle. It was used as an escort since the Regalia remained at Insomnia. As the two were on the freeway, Cor spoke to the Prince about the scenery as the latter saw Niflheim transport ships above the castle.

"Prince Noctis. Things sure look intense over there, huh?"

"You're telling me. From over here, it looks a ransom."

As they went up to the toll booth, Cor noticed the toll columns in the way. Oddly enough, they're resembled as Grim Reapers as shown by their skeletal hands and skulls. With that, Cor made some adjustments and caused the columns to go down, allowing the two to pass before the Royal Guard stepped aside as Noctis looked over to his castle, he recalled Somnus speaking to him in his vision and had a question to ask himself as he remembered how his father wasn't so eager to give him his throne before when he was younger as his voice and his own younger voice echoed.

"_I see. So you were just using it?"_

_"Yeah. I couldn't let it just sit empty. It's... scary to think about. What if you didn't come back? People will be alone and afraid. I just couldn't take it."_

_"So you intend to take responsibility."_

_"Yeah! Can I?"_

_"It is a noble thing, my son. However, I am sorry to say that you cannot become king yet. I will not hand the throne over to anyone. Until I am certain you can handle this task, I will go down in history as the final Lucian King."_

"I don't get it. What exactly are you hiding, Dad?"

* * *

As Noctis pondered this to himself with the car driving towards his home, Ardyn explained his origin to Clarus, Crowe, Iris, Prompto, and Gladiolus as Stella sat with them, his story shocking the group present except the one who'd been told this story several times over for 12 years.

"Allow me to regale you with a tale. In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you've seen. In Lucis lived a savior who could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons that countless lives be spared. But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people, making a true monster of him. Since then, this healer had been bound to Angelgard, crucified in chains to remain there for 2 millennia under the alias known as Adagium. The only way he could've escaped was none other than Lucis' mortal enemy, Niflheim. Fueled by the daemons that flowed in his body, he desired revenge against the very Kingdom he was exiled from, as it praised this jealous king and his works. He had it in his grip and sought to crush it as if to dust. However, he was halted by the Bladekeeper to be given a different calling, to look after a young child who has seen the light of Etro and prepare her for her clash with the King of Light, to lead a new legion that will grow from the ashes of Lucis, and to free the world of the Starscourge."

Having told his story, Ardyn looked amongst the shocked, small crowd as he spoke again, looking from one to another.

"Now, then. Any questions?"

In that matter, Clarus didn't hesitate to speak out to him for the answer to his identity.

"If you weren't Adagium to begin with, then who, may I ask, are you?"

"Ah, yes. I gave you my name earlier, but it wasn't the name given to me at birth. Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You'll never guess whose name Izunia was. And for good reason: I am the firstborn of that surname. Aera's dear sister merely took that name to carry it through history."

And then, of course, there was the most important question to be asked as Clarus spoke again.

"If what you say is true, how long do you intend to keep it secret from Niflheim?"

"Only until the appointed day of fate arrives to reveal this faction. Most notably, the treaty signing."

At that moment, Gladiolus received an incoming message via earpiece as he responded.

"Yes, sir. So soon already? Y-Yes. Princess Stella is with us in the dungeon. We... had to say goodbye. I understand. Right away."

With that, Gladiolus finished the call before he spoke to Stella.

"It's Prince Noctis. He's come back to the castle."

* * *

As Stella received the message and went up to the castle's throne room, Noctis stood before his father as he spoke up.

"I take it you've collected all of the Royal Arms, my son?"

"Yeah. I have. And I've also found something else. I was having a vision. It showed me one of the ancient kings. His name was Somnus."

Hearing this, Regis became flabbergasted before he spoke.

"Somnus...?"

"He told me that everything that's going to happen was all his fault."

"What? Are you certain?"

"Yes. And I know that I'm somehow destined to free his brother's curse. Except for one thing: the ancient texts had no mention of his brother. Now, I need you to tell me. Who is his brother?"

Before Regis could attempt to speak of it, whether he knew or not, the messenger spoke up to them as Stella emerged.

"Your Majesty, the Princesses of Tenebrae wait without."

As Noctis turned to him, he tried to cancel the meeting.

"Look, tell them that we're—"

The very moment Noctis laid eyes on them, it greatly surprised him. The face that he saw was that of an old friend he hadn't seen for 12 years.

"Luna?"

Overjoyed to see him again after such a period of capture, Luna smiled at him as she spoke.

"Hello, Prince Noctis. It has been a long time."

"Yeah. It has."

And at that very moment, Noctis took notice of another face walking towards him with a smile on her face as she spoke.

"Hello, Prince Noctis. Luna has told me all about you. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Stella."

As Stella held her hand out to him, Noctis had a look of confusion for a moment before Luna explained.

"She's actually my sister. You haven't seen her when you last visited Tenebrae."

"I see."

With that, Noctis took her hand and shook it as he spoke, earning her smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'm glad you feel that way."


	7. The Light of Expiring Souls

**Chapter 6:** The Light of Expiring Souls

The next day, Ardyn had now forged a sworn group of very small Lucians, particularly Iris, Gladiolus, Clarus, Prompto, Crowe, and surprisingly Libertus. Particularly, given his last role as Adagium, the Daemon of Daemons who attacked Insomnia, it wasn't easy to gain their trust. But since showing his ability to take the Daemons that inhabit the bodies of their victims into himself, as well as telling them his story as Ardyn Lucis Caelum, he had achieved their trust and began a new legion as his calling stated him to do. Of course, there was the matter of keeping up appearances. Which is why Ardyn told most of them to act as though Iris and Crowe had ceased their breath of life.

It was a but of a cruel blow to the people who admired them so dearly, even Noctis, but it was necessary to fulfill the Prince and the Princess' calling. And so, as it rained over the graveyard, Regis, Drautos, Nyx, Luna, Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto, Libertus, Stella, Clarus, and even Noctis gathered by the tombstones of Iris and Crowe. It was a tragic day, yes, but this memorial service was held in private, so as not to draw the wrong attention to the public in an attempt to preserve the potential peace from the treaty if such a possibility existed. As they stood in the rain with umbrellas over them, Drautos gave his eulogy about the two young Glaives, each time he paused spent shedding tears.

"When I first met these two young people, I saw their circumstance. Each of them were different, and yet... they were so much alike. From the beginning, they cared about their home more than they did about their lives. And as they became our Glaives, they showed more and more of that determination... and put the lives of their people ahead of their own. And that... that was how they spent the rest of their lives. Fighting for others. For the peace they truly wanted to see. They were good soldiers... taken away from us too soon. One can assume that Niflheim might have been a part of it. And in some way, maybe it was. But they've died to keep this peace alive. And so, if we're going to honor them, we must do everything in our power to keep this peace. And if Niflheim tries to retaliate against this in any way... we will fight for that peace as hard as they have. One way or another, their deaths will not go unanswered. Thank you."

With that, the service has concluded, and after a half-hour later in the midst of rain, only Noctis and Stella remained, watching over the tombstones of Iris and Crowe. The very idea of how Iris passed on didn't sit well with the former of the group at all as he recalled the time he helped her home. And where was he when she needed help? As the very idea twisted a knot of guilt in him, Noctis couldn't understand why it happened as he spoke softly, trying to contain the hurt in his voice.

"Why didn't I see it coming?"

This made Stella curious as she looked to him.

"Excuse me?"

"My eyes... they should've let me know when it was going to happen. But they didn't...! I should've... I should've stayed here!"

As Noctis began to sob, surprised as she was to hear about what he could do, Stella could tell how heartrending it was on him and tried to comfort him.

"It wasn't your fault, Prince Noctis. They fought for their hearth and home to the very end. You didn't tell them to do that."

"What does that matter? One of my best friends is—"

"Going to be so proud of you. Like he said, we'll honor their sacrifice by keeping this peace. It's what she would've wanted you to do."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"I was there when we had to say goodbye."

Hearing of this, Noctis became surprised and was about to demand why she didn't help them in the time she spent with them before she interrupted him.

"Before you even ask, I didn't have any healing powers like Luna, so what could I do? All I could do was foretell when someone is gong to die. And the worst part is, I can't— I couldn't do anything to change it. No matter what I try to do, it always happens. What could I have done to save them? It's out of my power... it always has been. And I _hate _it."

Pretty soon, Stella began to sob at the thought of her helplessness in spite of her own training in Niflheim, much to the notice of Noctis as he tried his best to comfort her with a hug, despite his surprise about Stella's ability being identical to his before he spoke.

"I... had no idea. But, take it easy. When you're right, you're right."

"About what?"

"About trying our best to keep this peace. The sooner we do that, the sooner they can rest in their own."

Feeling the comfort from his words and his touch, Stella leaned closer to him as she spoke softly.

"Thank you, Prince Noctis..."

Meanwhile, Ardyn was in front of Insomnia's capitol building under Aldercapt's orders as the latter spoke to him.

"So, Prince Noctis has returned?"

"Yes. And the wedding is, of course, on schedule the day before the treaty."

Hearing of this, Aldercapt was walking down the steps alongside the Magitek Troopers as he spoke.

"Good. Your hard work hasn't gone unnoticed, Chancellor. And soon, you will bear the fruits of your labor. It is high time to sever the line of Lucis once and for all."

As Aldercapt walked away, Ardyn got out his umbrella and opened it as he stood in the rain, knowing how Aldercapt was right about bearing the fruits of his labor even if he had no knowledge as to what his labors were for as he smiled and spoke.

"It will be a grand occasion. That much, we can agree on..."

* * *

_**Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Somnus (Versus XIII Version)**_

Later that same day, Aldercapt, Ardyn, Ravus, Stella, Luna, and the 3rd ranked of the Niflheim Empire, Safay Roth accompanied Regis, his Glaives, and Noctis at the top of Caelum Via, a hotel and resort for Insomnia as Nyx stood on his guard, watching as the Niflheim officials walked upward as fireworks were set they walked, Ravus was now seen in a hooded attire, having caught Stella's eye when they arrived at the castle as she had never seen Ravus wear that sort of outfit. As Stella noticed the painting of Etro in the aquarium, to her surprise, she felt as though she was drawn to it, recalling that face crystal clear in her memories as she didn't expect to see it. As Stella looked at the painting, Noctis was looking around at the people, his eyes locking into a Niflheim official before his eyes glowed red, showing him a vision of him somehow falling off of the building and into a giant sea creature's mouth before it went away. However, Noctis didn't quite feel attached to that person as his red eyes faded to their sapphire color.

"Goodbye. Whoever you are..."

At that moment, Noctis looked upstairs to see Stella looking at the picture of Etro where Stella currently was before he walked up to her. She must've seen it coming as she spoke out to him.

"Prince Noctis, you can see the light, right?"

With that, Stella turned to see him before smiling, happy with the comfort he gave her earlier.

"So can I."

As Noctis went over to Stella, Aldercapt had an audience with Regis as he spake first to His Majesty.

"A most grand reception, King Regis. You honor all of Niflheim."

"Oh, the honor is ours, Emperor Aldercapt. You have ventured far to grace us with your presence."

"It was the very least I could do. Tomorrow will be a historic day for both our nations. And your Insomnia is truly a marvel. My cities pale in comparison. I pray we are able to take away much from this visit."

As the two faced each other, Ardyn held his glass of champagne to Stella in her honor from where he stood at the balcony, taking her notice as she blushed before she spoke to Noctis again.

"So, is that what you were looking at from downstairs all this time?"

"Pretty much. When did you first notice it?"

"When I was a child."

"Near-death experience, right?"

"Yes. Was it the same for you?"

As Stella asked him this, he remembered the time when a Daemon has attacked him and left him with a broken leg, reducing him to a wheelchair for some time as he spoke to her.

"Yeah. It's not really my fondest memory."

As the two walked away from the painting to be up on the upper balcony around the aquarium, Stella spoke onwards about Etro's role.

"I get what you mean. And... I don't think I've mentioned it to you this morning, but... It's been said that the Goddess Etro will open the gate, welcoming the souls of the departed. When that happens, a bright light is said to shine from the land of the dead. Any who witness that light are rumored to receive great power. Or that's how the legend's supposed to go. The one from Tenebrae, at least."

"Same legend here."

This made Stella think about what Noctis said about not seeing Iris and Crowe's deaths coming as she spoke to him.

"So, how about it? Did you receive any power?"

This gave Noctis pause for a moment, remembering his Royal Arms that he'd recently found before he gave his answer, knowing that its strength would aid him well enough.

"I... don't think I'd want anything like that. I'm fine the way I am."

"That's what I thought! No matter the power, if it's at the cost of someone's life, it would—"

Before she could proceed, Stella gave a slight shiver at the very thought of it.

"It would give me nightmares."

"Me, too. Good thing it's just a fairytale. But, I wouldn't tell anyone else about the light. Not even Gladio, Iggy, and Prompto know about it."

"How come?"

"Being too different from others... only causes problems. I don't know anything about Etro's light honestly, but I don't like that I can see it."

"Well... there's that. But if I'm being honest, the only thing I'm concerned about is why there are people who can see it and those who can't? For a while now, I've been thinking there must be some kind of special meaning to it."

"You mean like a calling?"

"Yes. Except I didn't know what it was exactly that I must do or accomplish back then."

"Back then, huh? And you do now?"

"That's right. But I'm still left with questions about it. Like this, for instance. If the legend really is just a bedtime story, what do you think the light really is?"

"Maybe its just something that's there. Why can't that be enough?"

For a moment, the two were standing silently as they watched the fireworks on the balcony before Stella looked to him.

"You know, Luna told me about you, Prince Noctis."

"Call me Noct."

"Okay. Well, she told me how the two of you were best friends at one point. How she helped you realize _your _calling."

"Yeah. She was the only one who made me comfortable with it. Until now, that is."

"Huh? Did something happen?"

Catching her worried tone, Noctis tried to relax her as he spoke.

"N-No! It's nothing bad like that. I mean... she helped me be comfortable with my calling, and right now... you're doing it, too."

"Really? Well, I'm glad to help with that."

With that, the two held their hands over each other's on the railing for a moment before they leaned into each other's faces and planted a kiss on the lips as the fireworks went off in the air. After a brief moment, they parted their lips with a smile before Noctis heard his father shouting for him.

"Noctis! Come on down here!"

At that moment, Noctis spoke up to Stella.

"Well, I should be going now."

Given the situation, Stella felt a bit of a blush coming on her face, realizing they've kissed in front of his father.

"I figured as much. I should take my leave as well."

As Stella nervously walked away, she stopped after walking a few feet, feeling the happiness walking up from being with him as she spoke.

"You know, I feel that I received something from that light, tonight. I was given a chance to speak with you."

"Well, then. Enjoy the nightmares."

Knowing what she said before, Stella made a light giggle before she spoke.

"You're a funny one, aren't you, Prince Noctis?"

"Just Noct."

"I'll call you that the next time we meet. And maybe you can call me Stells."

Hearing herself out loud, Stella became more embarrassed than usual as her blush got deeper before Noctis smiled as he spoke.

"Sure. I don't mind it."

Relieved that she didn't make a fool of herself, Stella sighed before she went on.

"Okay. So, when we get the chance, you should try coming to Tenebrae one day. And I can show you around. It must've been a long time for you, and I'm worried you might've forgotten it."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I haven't forgotten. And... it sounds fun. I'll consider it."

With that, Stella walked away with a smile as Noctis went the other way to head down to speak with his father, only to see an illusion of Somnus in front of him, smiling sadly at the moment they had together before he spoke.

_If only moments like that could last forever..._

"What are you doing here?"

_I'm here, one last time, to ask you an important question. Who are you really, Prince Noctis?_

"I've been asking myself the same thing."

With that, Noctis walked through Somnus, turning him into bright dust of light as he went over to his father.

As Noctis did so, Stella went over to Ardyn as the latter spoke to her.

"So, Stells, how was dear Noctis?"

"He's... nicer than I expected him to be."

"Is that so? What did you expect?"

"Well, honestly, I expected him to be... arrogant. He may look like him, but he's no Somnus. In fact, he's kind, caring for others, and... sad. Like he didn't want the power to begin with."

This intrigued Ardyn to say the least. Because as it happens, Ardyn was just the same way 2,000 years ago. He didn't want to be king at all, but he's prepared to accept it if it meant curing the star of its scourge. But then, Somnus set up a coup d'état to seize the throne for himself. Odds are, this almost identical circumstance would happen soon as he spoke to her.

"Ah, yes. Such is the curse of the calling meant to bring Lucis to a new age."

"Speaking of callings... do you know if he's the True King I'm supposed to clash with?"

As Ardyn noticed the look of curiosity and worry in her face, he sighed at this solemnly, remembering what he'd seen from his visit with Bahamut before he answered.

"There's no doubt about it. Why do you ask?"

As Stella looked closely at Noctis, she began to recall a darker complexion of him as she saw the Daemon who attacked Luna in her vision.

"I can't help but feel like I _am _going to have nightmares about him."

_**End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Somnus (Versus XIII Version)**_


	8. An Act of Love by the Last King

**A/N: Hello. Before you say anything as you read on from this, please know that it is a continuation from Chapter 6, which I admittedly neglected to expand on. I just didn't know where to lead off from the ending until now, so please be understanding. Also, I know a lot of people felt that Safay Roth should've been the first main antagonist before the true antagonist Ardyn reveals himself, and after seeing him and hearing how Safay would compare to Ravus, I completely agree, so he will appear in this chapter and throughout. But since Ardyn was trying to bring Lucis to a better future, you must be wondering, "who will the true main antagonist be?" Well, I think you can make a guess or two from Stella's vision. But I prefer Noctis to be the hero as much as anyone, so I'll try my best to stick with that dynamic. BTW, Safay Roth himself will be portrayed by Steve Cannon.**

**Chapter 6.5: **An Act of Love by the Last King

As Stella and Noctis parted ways, Nyx was met with Luna, who walked over to him before she spoke up.

"Hello. I am afraid we were never properly introduced yesterday."

"I'm afraid it's going to have to wait, Your Highness. I'm on guard duty."

"Then surely there's no safer place for me to be. May I ask your name?"

"Uh, Nyx. Nyx Ulric."

Having remembered this early morning as to Iris and Crowe's apparent fates, Luna spoke up to him, wondering as to why they'd risk their lives there.

"There is something else I wish to tell you, Nyx Ulric. King Regis said he sent two of your order to come find me and Stella. And I'm... I'm truly sorry about the events that occurred to them."

"Don't be. They died as Glaives. We'll honor them by fighting as one."

With that, Nyx got out a hairpin Iris and Crowe meant to give to Luna before as he spoke again.

"Here. They were carrying this. It was meant for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. Keep it. They would've wanted you to have it."

Grateful for what they've done for her and Stella, even at the cost of their lives, Luna held it close to her as she spoke.

"I will carry it with me always. Thank you."

Unbeknownst to them, Drautos oversaw the conversation before he looked to the fireworks.

* * *

As he did, Regis spoke with his son about what he had to say as Noctis grew a bit annoyed as he was starting to enjoy being around Stella.

"What now?"

"I fear I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you."

"You're one to talk."

"Nevertheless, you must take care of them as you would your people. Everyone in our line of Lucis has done what they believed was right for their people. One day, you'll have to make that same choice yourself. And I may not be around to guide you."

"Right. Good to know."

"And another thing. Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be."

This gave his son a blush as he spoke defensively.

"Dad!"

As Regis laughed at his son's defensiveness, Noctis smiled back before retaliating with a quip of his own.

"Well, as long as we're talking manners, try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim."

"You have no cause for concern."

"Nor do you."

"Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back."

"You think I would?"

"I need only know that you're ready to leave home behind."

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go, the Line of Lucis goes with you. Walk tall, my son."

With that, Noctis nodded back to him as he walked away as he spoke.

"I will."

As Noctis walked away, he suddenly heard a different voice speak from behind him.

"Well, well. What perfect timing. I was hoping I'd run into you, and here you are."

As Noctis turned behind him, he saw a Niflheim official with spiked blonde hair as he spoke.

"And who are you?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Safay Roth, second-in-command to Emperor Aldercapt."

"Oh, right. What do you want?"

"Well, naturally, I wanted to congratulate you on your very special day. It's not every day you meet someone of interest."

"You can stop pretending you're interested. We both know you're only here because of the treaty."

"No, I'm serious. In fact, to praise your betrothal— no, to honor your blessing, here's an early wedding gift."

With that, Safay gave Noctis a small pin bearing Niflheim's symbol as he spoke.

"No need to thank me. It is my one charitable act for the day. Good night, Prince Noctis."

As he walked away, Noctis couldn't help but feel that something was off with Safay as he looked to see him walking away with a smug smile before looking back at the pin, knowing the cost of the treaty and the marriage.

* * *

While Noctis dwelt on what to do with this knowledge, especially since he has the Royal Arms, Libertus and Ardyn went to the underground of Insomnia to enter an abandoned building that was once an arcade. Once inside, they noticed one man wearing a beanie cap who turned to notice them before Libertus spoke up to him.

"Excuse me. Did Gladiolus and Prompto drop off Iris and Crowe here?"

As an answer, the man pointed to the door in the back before he repaid his answer with gratitude.

"Thank you."

As the trio walked to the door, Ardyn looked at the dried-out wallpaper and the smashed ceiling tiles above them before commenting on it to Libertus.

"Not really a suitable place for a rebellion, is it?"

"That's the idea. I told Prompto and Gladio about this place I know that'd keep them out of sight."

Considering the decor, Ardyn knew that either he or Stella would've made that offer themselves if for no other reason than to find a more suitable place than this as he spoke to Libertus.

"And you're sure they're here?"

"They should be."

To prove Libertus' point, a voice was speaking from the other side of the door to the others.

"Do you have any idea what this peace means?"

Iris seemed to respond to the question as she replied.

"You don't have to tell us, Pruvia. We know. Our homes will be gone, all of them, forever. But, His Majesty, he didn't agree to that treaty for this peace."

"Then what did he agree to it for?"

As if to answer, Ardyn spoke up as she walked in with Libertus before they all turned to the group.

"To catch Niflheim off-guard first chance he gets. As long as they're cut off from their resources at their capitol, they should be easy to surprise."

As Iris and Crowe smiled at the group, Libertus of the people of interest spoke up.

"Heard we could find some treaty haters here. We come to the right place?"

As Pruvia kept his gaze fixed at Ardyn, he replied to Libertus before bringing up the elephant in the room, much to Ardyn's admittance.

"You certainly have. Everyone say hello to the Chancellor of Niflheim..."

"Guilty as charged."

"...and a man who spends his days in the loyal service of our good king."

As Libertus heard this, he knew that it was one thing that they agreed on since witnessing for himself what Ardyn could do, as well as his origins.

"You got that right. And I'm not talking about Regis. Those days with him are over. I'm done listening to that coward's lies. He may sit on a throne, but he ain't no king, least not of mine. If he was, he would've done anything he can to cure those Daemons. They were our friends and family, too. But did he? The only king around here if you ask me... is him."

As Libertus pointed to Ardyn, he stepped forward to greet them.

"No need to be timid. There's no need for formalities."

Confused as to his words, as well as Iris and Crowe's, Pruvia found it hard to believe.

"Of course not. You're no king."

Easily understanding his skepticism, Ardyn sighed before he spoke again whilst summoning the Royal Arms momentarily, stunning the group in the room.

"I suppose I haven't given you my proper name. So allow me to introduce myself: Ardyn Lucis Caelum."

As his glowing, crimson weapons floated in the air, Pruvia began to suspect who he was.

"The Founder King, eh?"

"If only. No, that would be my dear brother who snatched the throne and cast me into exile. Said it was for the good of the people. And look where we are 2,000 years later."

As his Royal Arms faded away, Ardyn closed the deal as he sat down, removing his fedora.

"I say it's high-time for a new king. And what is a king without his own Glaive, after all?"

Seeing that the Royal Arms that were meant for those of the Lucis bloodline, Pruvia was made a believer as he spoke up.

"Well, then... welcome to the resistance, Your Majesty."

After greeting Ardyn properly, Pruvia turned to Libertus and spoke to him.

"I hope you're here to talk."

"What do you wanna know?"

"For starters... what do you think about this peace?"

Before Libertus could answer, Ardyn raised his hand to keep him silent before he spoke up.

"Well, in case there was any doubt, it's a trap. To obtain the crystal for themselves. Regis thinks he's prepared for it, but he'll find out for himself how poorly wrong he was. That's where we come in."

"And how involved is Princess Stella in this?"

"You need never fear. She's keeping the Prince company until the time is right."

"Until the time is right for what? I don't understand."

"Come midnight tomorrow, my friend, you will."

* * *

At that moment, in the room at Caelum Via, Ardyn's words were proven true as Stella laid in the blanket beside Noctis. Considering how well he treated her thus far, Stella would have been relieved to be beside him were it not for the dark vision she saw. Her crimson-red "Omen Eyes" have revealed Luna's fate to be slain by the very person sleeping beside her. Considering the dark skin and yellow eyes, Stella found it hard to believe, but she still became all the more worried it might be a future development as of yet. Unable to put those fears out of her mind, Stella walked out of the bed and onto the balcony as she held her hands together as she spoke to the moon in the sky, the New Wall distorting its shape.

"Please... keep Luna safe. That's all I ask."

What Stella didn't realize was that since moving out of bed, Noctis had awoken and watched as she prayed as he walked over to her to find out what it was for before a bright light appeared in the sky above, catching the bride and the groom's attention as her eyes glowed yellow while his eyes turned light blue before the light faded, allowing them to see the full moon again before Stella noticed Noctis behind her, surprising her as she staggered back with a yelp a moment while Noctis himself got embarrassed.

"Oh! Hello, Noct. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I was gonna ask you the same thing. Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really. I'm worried about my sister, Luna. Remember what I said about my eyes?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

Prior to my being here in Lucis, I saw... I saw Luna's death."

As Noctis heard this, he became very mortified, knowing full well about what their eyes could do as Stella spoke onwards.

"I've been scared to death myself lately, to tell you the truth. I confronted Luna about it, but she didn't care about it. At all. Told me she doesn't fear death. We fought about it, even."

Seeing Stella distraught by this, Noctis could tell she was suffering as he spoke.

"Stells... I'm sorry."

"It's alright. When we arrived, I apologized. But, still... what if I can't—?"

Before Stella could finish, Noctis swiftly hugged her as he spoke up.

"It won't come to that, Stells. We'll save Luna. I know we will."

Stella found it hard to believe, considering her vision, but seeing how hard Noctis is trying to comfort her, Stella preferred this Noctis over her vision's as she hugged him back and spoke.

"I'm glad we're going to be together, Noct."

Seeing how happy Stella was to be near him, as well as how much she herself reminds her of Luna, Noctis began to caress her hair as he spoke.

"You know what? Me, too."


	9. 12 Strokes to Blood and Darkness

**Chapter 7: **12 Strokes to Blood and Darkness

At the penthouse floor of Caelum Via, Lunafreya was speaking her own prayers to ensure the newlyweds' safety just as General Glauca and Safay Roth stepped forward.

"Please... wherever Noctis and Stella go, keep them safe. That is all I ask."

With that, the tallest of the group spoke up before Aldercapt's second-in-command.

"To what god do you pray? You, the slave if fate and destiny."

"You might as well silence yourself. If the gods haven't listened to you before, what makes you think they'll do so now?"

With that, Luna glared at the two personages as she spoke.

"General Glauca. Safay Roth. Why are you here?"

The latter took the liberty of answering her as he grinned.

"What do you think? We both know that you're far too clever to have ever believed in this peace. And believe it or not, you have another purpose."

"I'm not here for Niflheim."

Glauca, of course, already knew that as he spoke to Luna next.

"No. You are here for me."

"For you? I don't understand."

"Come midnight tomorrow, you will."

* * *

As the sun rose up in the sky, Noctis and Stella can be seen sleeping beside each other before the sunlight stirred the latter from her sleep as she sat up from her bed, smiling at the young Prince as he slept. She would've loved to spend this moment continuously with Noctis if she hadn't remembered her calling to clash with the King of Light. And as if that weren't enough, there's also that terrible omen that is to befall her sister, Luna. As she pondered on these events, Stella began to wonder... is the King of Light responsible for Luna's death? He couldn't be. Noctis is her best friend. What could've happened to change that so drastically?

Before Stella could ponder anymore, she heard a commotion outside and looked out of the window. Of course, it was no surprise that the tirades were the protests towards the treaty of Niflheim and Lucis, not that she'd blame them. If that happens, then their homes would be taken away in the process. Normally, in good conscience, she wouldn't go through with this, but with Ardyn's gathering aiming to blossom in order to reclaim their homes from Niflheim, Stella felt it to be cold comfort at best. And then there's Prince Noctis. It turned out, he had a mission of his own; a mission she helped him fulfill, for better or worse.

* * *

_As they laid on the bed, Stella looked towards Noctis a_s _he confided in her everything that happened on his part. Prior to his arrival, he was sent to obtain the Royal Arms as Regis told her. But upon obtaining the Sword of the Mystic, he received a vision from Somnus, asking him to free his brother from his curse. The odd thing was, his brother's name was never mentioned in any of the texts._

"_You couldn't find out who he was?"_

"_No. I tried asking my dad about it, but then I heard you and Luna come in."_

"_Oh. I see."_

_Hearing Stella say this so casually, Noctis began to think she knew more about it as he spoke to her._

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_For a moment, Stella hesitated to answer, but that alone alerted Noctis to the obvious._

"_You know who his brother is, don't you?"_

_As Stella was faced with this ultimatum, she weighed the pros and cons of telling Noctis the truth. For the pros, Noctis would know the truth that Somnus told him of and use that knowledge to lead a better rule that would never forsake Ardyn's name ever again. As for the cons, it could entice him to turn on his father and serve Niflheim altogether. But his being here, willing to protect the people of Insomnia from the inevitable cataclysm, proved that this con was a worst-case scenario at best. And so, Stella settled uneasily into speaking the truth._

"_Noct... do you know Adagium?"_

"_Yeah. The monster who terrorized Lucis with the scourge 2 millennia ago. Why?"_

"_Back then, he wasn't a monster. He was the healer of Lucis, the brother of the Founder King."_

_From there, Stella proceeded with what she'd been told, telling how Ardyn (though she called him Adagium to conceal his identity) took Daemons into his own being to cure them, how it left him vulnerable, and how Somnus betrayed him and took away Aera's life. As a result, Ardyn was locked away in Angelgard for 2,000 years. This made Noctis very upset and angry, having learned that his ancestry, his own kingdom was built on lies._

"_So, you mean to tell me this whole time... we've been living in a kingdom of lies...?"_

_Seeing the hurt in Noctis' eyes, Stella tried to comfort him as she spoke._

"_Yes. But the gods gave him a calling. To lead a new generation that will rebuild Lucis, to improve its future."_

_Going through what he has been told, however, Noctis was beginning to get flustered._

"_My father told me Adagium nearly killed him... that he hated our bloodline. It's no wonder why... he LIED to us! TO EVERYONE!"_

"_Listen, Noct! Your father didn't know! He's as much in the dark as you were. Somnus made sure of that."_

_This did nothing to assuage Noctis' fury as he snapped again._

"_Just like he made sure to protect his people?! He burned them alive, darn it!"_

_As Noctis became hurt over what Somnus had done, Stella again tried to calm him down as she spoke._

"_I'm not saying that I justify his actions, but that was the legacy he chose to make in order to protect the people. The choices he'd made to do that were all wrong, but nonetheless, he did it to protect the people for 2,000 more years. What about you? What legacy would you leave behind to protect them, Noct?"_

_Having been told this, Noctis recalled what Somnus said earlier that same night._

_Who are you?_

_From that memory, Noctis had his answer as he spoke._

"_I choose... to make it all right. Not just for the people, but for the kingdoms. They all need to know the truth."_

_Seeing that Noctis became more bolstered than ever to set it right, Stella smiled at him as she hugged him._

"_Good answer, Noct."_

* * *

As Stella bore that same smile on her face, she hardly saw any chance that Noctis would even think to kill her sister, let alone his best friend. As Stella looked at him, however, Noctis began to stir from his sleep and sat up slowly as he noticed her before he smiled back at her as she giggled.

"Hey, Stells."

"Hello, Noct. Are you ready for the big day?"

"Well, ready as I'll ever be."

With that, the two of them got up as Stella spoke.

"Good. Then let's take a look around. It's been a long time since I've been to Insomnia myself."

With that, Noctis got up from his bed and walked with Stella, forgetting about the pendant Safay gave him the other night as it lingered in his pocket.

* * *

Later on in the day, Ardyn was reading through a magazine, sitting on the bench awaiting the orders from Aldercapt as he knew of the event that is to unfold with the rebellion. As he read onward, he received a signal from Aldercapt before he answered.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Is Princess Stella still in need of your services, Chancellor?"

"Not at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"Chief Verstael has need of you in his presence. He has something to show you, concerning the Daemonsapien experiment."

Hearing of this, Ardyn had a feeling that he wouldn't be happy with what he was about to see as he responded.

"As you command."

While Ardyn took his leave for such an undertaking, Stella and Noctis were looking around in the city, the both of them having the time to themselves as they took notice of a certain statue of the Founder King in his armor. Since being told Ardyn's story, Stella always wondered what could've crossed his mind to do such terrible things to him and Aera, her own ancestor. And with the rumor that the souls of past kings reside in the statues, this was her chance to find out as Noctis saw that look in her eyes.

"Stells, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes. It's just... I wonder if the souls of those kings really are in those statues?"

Knowing that Stella must've found out about those rumors, Noctis grew surprised quite frankly as he spoke up.

"You know about that, huh? Well, why don't you see for yourself?"

As Noctis stepped back, Stella could tell that he knew it was meant to be a private moment as she smiled before she turned to the statue and communed with it.

"Somnus Lucis Caelum. You wanted to stand out from your brother. But you deceived your own people, betrayed your brother, and you— you _killed _my ancestor to have your way. You say it was for the good of your people. But what about those you've slain? Those that you've burned? I just want to know. Did you even try to save them?"

For a moment, there was naught but silence as Stella stood in front of Somnus' statue before Noctis spoke up.

"Well, I guess that rumor's busted. Wanna head back?"

Seeing as she had no answer, knowing that Somnus must be ashamed of what he had done, Stella nodded to him before she walked with Noctis away from the statue and back to Caelum Via to get dressed for the occasion.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Castle, just moments before Noctis and Stella had left for the official wedding, Regis felt concerned about the lack of Luna's presence as she wasn't seen to be standing in as her best woman. If he wasn't suspicious already, Regis would surely be so now. Taking this into account himself, Nyx felt as though something was bound to be afoot as His Majesty suspected.

"Your Majesty, don't you think it's strange that Lunafreya is nowhere to be found yet?"

"Of course. She was meant to be Stella's best woman. The fact that she wasn't present raises a lot of questions to say the least."

At that moment, Drautos went in and spoke of a dangerous update.

"Your Majesty. We just found a Niflheim fleet all set up for war 20 miles to the south. And that's not all. They have Lunafreya."

This made Regis struck with worry as he spoke up to his compatriot.

"Clarus, post guards outside the treaty room."

"It will be seen as a lack of faith in the peace."

"Which we all harbor. See it done. If it is indeed what I believe, we may we'll have to take Emperor Aldercapt into custody."

"Detain him? That would go beyond a new declaration of war."

"We are still at war, Clarus. And I intend to keep from being at the receiving end of it."

* * *

Now, an hour close to midnight, Stella and Noctis were both in their formal attires, the former in her white gown with a wedding veil over her as the latter had on a tuxedo with a black bow tie as they traveled via limo to the castle, where most of Insomnia had gathered as they cheered for the bride and groom in spite of their circumstance. Perhaps this crowd warmed up to this peace and saw it as a silver lining. They must've thought that by unifying the two together, Niflheim would be more fair and kind to its people, seeing as they suggested an end to this war, after all. Of course, there were still protestors who still felt as though Lucis was giving up on their homes, but that's just a minor issue. Their ideals were well-founded, though, on this much: there truly was no peace to be had by throwing the weak to the wolves. And as Stella, Noctis, Ardyn, and Regis knew, there certainly won't be any from inviting those wolves in the herd of sheep, either.

As the couple walked on the carpet to the castle's entrance, they were joined with Emperor Aldercapt, Ardyn, Aranea, Ravus, and Safay on their left whilst Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto, Cor, and Nyx on their right as Clarus stood in the middle whilst holding a book that spoke of the usual speech traditionally used in weddings as Noctis and Stella stood in front of each other while Clarus spoke as the crowd silenced themselves for reverence to this pivotal moment in history. As they did, however, Noctis could tell that Stella seemed troubled about something. And as he looked at the best people of Lucis and Niflheim, it wasn't hard to see why. Luna was missing. As much as it greatly concerned him, though, he didn't want to give the crowd a wrong impression.

"Marriage. Marriage is what brings us together tonight. Marriage, that sacred, harmonious blessing that the gods saw fit to bestow upon us to create future generations. Tonight, this marriage is to unite not just these two souls standing here, but also to unite the kingdoms of Niflheim and Lucis, and end such a scarring torment of war. And so, it is here upon which they stand that the Prince of Lucis and the Princess of Tenebrae stand beneath the stars in favor of the gods. However, if there's any of you out here this night who believe that these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Much to the bride and groom's surprise, the crowd hasn't raised one single utterance of objection to their coming together as not even the protestors broke them up. And so, Clarus spoke up again, allowing the wedding to proceed.

"Very well. Prince Noctis of Lucis. Do you take Princess Stella of Tenebrae to be your lawfully wedded wife, that you may comfort her in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, and to unite the kingdoms to lead them to peace?"

For Noctis, the answer was easy as he smiled at Stella.

"I do."

"And do you, Princess Stella of Tenebrae, take Prince Noctis of Lucis to be your lawfully wedded husband, that you will look after him in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, and to unite the kingdoms under the cause of peace as well?"

Despite the visions and omens Stella received, the answer came just as easily for her as she smiled back.

"I do."

With that, Clarus spoke again to the populace.

"By the power vested in me by the will of the gods, I now pronounce you, Noctis and Stella, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. After which, the signing ceremony will commence."

With that, Noctis and Stella leaned towards each other's mouth and gave each other a kiss as the crowd cheered and applauded. As they did, the news host spoke of the events to come on live TV as two hooded feminine figures stood on top of a skyscraper adjacent to the castle in front of them as they watched the news.

"And now, with the marriage pact sealed, the next big step in this most momentous occasion is coming into play as His Majesty, King Regis, and Emperor Aldercapt prepare to sign the accord."

At the same moment, Nyx saw two silhouettes from far away and became suspicious of them just as Prompto nudged him.

"C'mon, Nyx. We gotta at least see them off."

"Be right there."

With his attention drawn away for a moment, Nyx looked ahead to see that the silhouettes were gone. This caused Nyx to feel a sense of dread that has yet to come as he walked beside the this happened, Noctis and Stella both got in the limo as Prompto spoke up.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Don't count on it."

With that, Noctis closed the door on him before they all headed off in the city with the two silhouettes watching from afar. Unaware of this, Cor turned to the two before he spoke.

"Alright. I trust you know the drill. Both of you are to report to your assigned quarters and remain there until the signing is complete."

"Gotcha."

However, Stella, who wasn't aware of the update, became confused.

"But why?"

"It's a matter of security. Technically, we're still at war as long as the treaty hasn't been signed yet. Besides, there were a lot of unsavory faces that didn't quite support the wedding, or the treaty for that matter."

"You think that's why Luna went missing?"

"It looks that way. Don't worry. We're going to search for her before the signing."

"I understand."

With that, Cor found a place to park and stopped there as Noctis and Stella got out in front of the building's capitol and walked inside before Cor spoke up.

"Ignis will be there to aid you both shortly. And one more thing: your father left something for you inside."

"Thanks for the update."

With that, Cor drove away as Noctis and Stella walked into the capitol building. Upon entering, they found nothing in the black and white checkered floor but a lone chair similar to the throne. As he looked upon it, Noctis had some memories resurface to his head, most notably one that warranted his father's echoing voice in his head.

"_I need only know that you are ready to leave home. Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go, the Line of Lucis goes with you. Walk tall, my son."_

To think when he was young, Noctis wasn't allowed to sit upon the throne, but now... it may yet serve as his greatest penance.

"It just had to bring up memories."

Hearing this, Stella's curiosity was piqued as she looked to him.

"Memories? Like what?"

"When I was little, my dad told me that until I was ready to take responsibility, he would be the last king in history. Guess he left me no choice."

"And what does that mean?"

"After that... I did some growing up pretty quickly. Especially with my own calling."

Upon hearing him speak of it, Stella looked to him and became confused.

"Your calling?"

"Yeah. The crystal told my dad that I'm destined to be this... King of Light."

As Stella heard this, she let out a small gasp before he spoke onwards.

"It scared the crap out of me. I wasn't ready for that. So, I tried to run away. But then, this Daemon came out of nowhere and got my leg. One thing led to another, and then... here I am."

"Noct... I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, no use crying about it now."

With that, Noctis sat upon the throne and waited for Ignis to arrive, feeling more ready than ever no matter what obstacle may come his way... however, Stella didn't quite feel ready as she spoke to herself.

"That's not even close to what I meant..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aldercapt, Safay, Ravus, Aranea, and countless other representatives of Niflheim sat on the left side of the congregation as Regis, Gladiolus, Prompto, Clarus, and other officials of Lucis have recently entered into the room, the party on the other side seemingly unaware of what has transpired on their end as Regis spoke to Aldercapt.

"Forgive my delay. A bit of unforeseen trouble."

"Nothing too vexing, I hope."

"A simple theft, nothing more."

"A daring thief, to steal from the king. Perhaps magical walls and castle gates do not keep all things safe."

"Perhaps. But no matter. That which was taken will soon be returned."

"Impressive. You are a paragon of kingly composure. But I must ask. How can you be so sure?"

"Because this thing is no mere trinket. It possesses a will all its own. Enough to break any thief's grasp."

"Mm. That sounds a very fine prize indeed..."

* * *

_**Play Kingsglaive Music: "Treaty Signing"**_

Meanwhile, at the Niflheim fleet 20 miles south, Drautos had spoken to his Glaive about the mission as they ran to the fleet and jumped onto it as they warp-struck using their blades.

"The king has given the order to deploy. Cor and I'll see to matters in the city. You have your mission, and it won't be easy. The objective is two-fold. Secure the hostage, and stave off the enemy's advance. Just be careful. Two Glaives already died for this princess. Niflheim won't give her up easily."

Upon entering in the ship, they searched everywhere for the missing princess as one of them named Pelna looked around and noticed two of the guards by the door, giving him a hint as to who exactly they were guarding as he tossed his blade at one of them before warping onto him and pinning him before pinning the other down with the blade at his neck before he fetched at the smoke entering in him in the process.

"Not now, darn it."

With that, Pelna took an access card from him before using it on the door as Luna stood back while he spoke.

"For me? Aw, you shouldn't have. Target confirmed. She's unharmed."

* * *

At the Castle, by now, Clarus has already received word from Drautos that Pelna has secured Lunafreya and relayed it in whisper to His Majesty.

"The Glaives have recovered the princess, Your Majesty."

At that moment, Regis nodded at his words before the two stood up and proceeded whilst Aldercapt spoke to him.

"Have you found your thief?"

"We have. And what was stolen remains intact."

"Joyous news. I am relieved to hear it."

As they stopped in front of the table, Regis became curious about his laws and found that it may yet prove his intentions as he inquired of him.

"Tell me... how heavy a sentence does the crime of theft carry in your empire?"

"Among the heaviest. Although, there is one... exception."

* * *

At the Niflheim fleet, Pelna was going with Luna in the ship to escape as they stopped at the corner, seeing several more Magitek Troopers pass by them as he spoke up to Drautos.

"Things are about to get ugly over here."

"Keep the princess with you and don't engage until necessary. Wait and see how Niflheim plays this."

"Copy."

With that, Pelna and Luna proceeded forward as the two were unaware of a pitch black being with Amber eyes watching them as it snarled.

* * *

At the Castle, Regis became curious as to what the exception was.

"What is that?"

"A curious old law I still permit in the outlands. A thief who escapes his captor can no longer be held to account for his crime."

"A warning to the victim. Never show weakness lest you forego the hand of justice."

"Oh, no, good king. Far from it..."

* * *

Outside, at the ceremony, the crowd was cheering at the treaty event as the news host spoke while the two hooded feminine figures that stood on the gates of the Citadel looked onward, their amber eyes and black tears showing to be dominant in their faces.

"The treaty is now on the table. The countdown begins to this historical moment."

With that, the two figures removed their hoods, revealing themselves to be Crowe and Iris, once again Daemonified but under a suppression of sorts as their skin wasn't as pale as last time with the former speaking to the latter.

"Looks like they don't want us here."

"It's okay. With what's about to happen, I don't want them here, either."

As the figures held their hands out to two spots near the entrance, Aldercapt spoke as the clock began to take its last ticks to midnight.

"It is a warning to the hand of justice self... never to loose its grip."

At that moment, the clock has officially reached midnight, the first heavy toll used to signify Iris and Crowe's action as they both created dark purple tornadoes near the entrance, scaring the crowd as they backed away. The second toll of the clock came as Aldercapt got out his gun from his pocket while Regis got out his Royal Arms in retaliation before the officials on both sides did the same thing with Prompto training his own gun on Safay and Gladiolus holding his Greatsword near Aranea.

* * *

The third toll came as the guards at the gate prepared themselves to protect the crystal sealed within as the smoke began to settle in. Then came the fourth, catching Noctis' attention as he heard heavy footsteps marching towards the capitol.

"So much for security... stay here, Stells. I need you safe, okay?"

"Understood."

With that, Noctis, who has now donned a short-sleeved black jacket over his black shirt shortly since arriving here as Stella made carefully sure not to look upon him as he dressed up, marched outside to confront the possible adversaries as he drew out his sword.

* * *

The fifth toll took place next as Nyx, having seen the black figure from far away just now, tried to warn Pelna about it.

"Pelna, get out of there! It's a trap!"

Despite this, Pelna looked to notice him and tried to give him the good news.

"One Tenebrae princess, safe and..."

With that, the black figure plunged his dark hand into his chest, sparking a purple and black fire that began to morph his body as he screamed in writhing agony as Luna went away quickly to Nyx as his screams began turning into growls of anger.

* * *

The sixth toll came next as one of the Glaives turned on another by stabbing him and the one who was betrayed looked up in surprise as this act of betrayal occurred. The seventh toll arrived as Pruvia and Ardyn walked amidst the cowering group of Lucians who were previously content with this peace with the latter silently hoping his followers were prepared enough for what is to come.

* * *

The eighth toll came as Ardyn took notice of countless Niflheim ships hovering just above the wall. The ninth toll came just as the soldiers of Niflheim bested the guards and entered through the door to set explosives.

* * *

The ninth toll came as Nyx ran with Luna as he tried to get answers as to how she ended up there.

"Who brought you here?"

"General Glauca."

"You were bait. Us coming here was all part of their plan."

The tenth toll arrived just as the black figure held a coal black-steeled sword and tossed it to the bridge before reappearing in a dark haze over it, ready to leap off from it when the moment arose. At that moment, the eleventh toll came as Nyx spoke to Drautos.

"Target secured. Request permission to withdraw."

"Granted. Get to—"

Before Drautos could finish, the twelfth toll was struck just as the explosives were detonated, thus deactivating the wall as it crumbled into bright crystal-like pieces.

_**End Kingsglaive Music: "Treaty Signing"**_

* * *

_**Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Omnis Lacrima (Versus XIII Version)"**_

As Noctis noticed this from above, he knew of only one faction that could've orchestrated it as he saw its soldiers training their weapons at him before his irises flared red upon each and every one of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Castle, Regis spoke to Aldercapt as both sides were in a standstill.

"I take it you're here for the crystal, then?"

"As if you need me to tell you this, Your Majesty."

"The crystal will not serve you."

"Nor you, once I take it from this accursed city."

Ravus, however, had his own mission to carry out.

"It's not the crystal _I'm_ here for."

* * *

At the same time, a hull of the Niflheim ship opened, allowing the black figure to leap from it and spiral to the castle before using his sword to pierce through the glass and warp-struck to the room's floor, surprising the officials on both sides as the force of it sent their weapons astray before the haze on the black figure cleared well enough to reveal what Regis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Clarus could not believe: what they saw was in exact physique and shape as the prince himself, but his skin was pitch black with golden amber eyes before the King frightfully spoke to it.

"My son...?"

The creature only turned to him with a glare before speaking in Noctis' distorted voice which eventually cleared up to reveal an entirely new voice.

"No, Your Majesty. You're no more my king... any more than you are my father."

_**End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Omnis Lacrima (Versus XIII Version)"**_

**A/N: Whoa, twist! You must be wondering 'who is this black figure posing as Noctis'? Simply put, he is the figure that Stella saw in her visions attacking Luna. But for identity's sake, he goes by Eclipsim (latin for Eclipse). And he has a much deeper history with Lucis than you would think. How deep, you ask? Just wait until the next 2 chapters to find out.**


	10. A Son's Revenge

**A/N: Hello. A slight change in plans has surfaced. Here, near the ending, you'll know Eclipsim's origins in this chapter. And I also kept in mind the plot for the Dawn of the Future and it will make the story go to a very surprising turn. As for his voice actor, his voice will be portrayed by Eric Vale in his normal state, but in his Daemonified form, Mark Oliver. The appearance of the latter will be similar to one of the wraiths who held Lunafreya, specifically the one below her, in the cover art for the Deluxe Edition of Final Fantasy XV, but it will be revealed in the next chapter. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 8: **A Son's Revenge

_At Niflheim's base in the north, Ardyn was strolling through the halls, before he came across a surprising new set of machinery as he saw colossal Daemons known as Diamond Armors to his right before stumbling upon a greater secret as Verstael himself stood in front of it before Ardyn spoke up._

"_Verstael, what is going on?"_

_Upon hearing his voice, the chief became pleased as he turned to notice him and spoke up._

"_Ah, my friend. You've arrived just in time. Say hello to Project: Eclipsim."_

_**Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Beckoned by Darkness"**_

_As Verstael stepped away, Ardyn became frightfully shocked as he saw in the tank an almost exact replica of Noctis inside. He had the similar hairstyle as Noctis himself, save for the pitch black skin as Ardyn spoke to Verstael in surprise._

"_How...? How did you do this?"_

"_You can thank Safay for that. Just last night, he gave the Prince an early wedding gift. Little did he know that it was actually meant to transfix the data on young Noctis to our location for cloning, although we used a sample of his cells for his genetic makeup. At the moment, he's just endured the Daemonification process, as he should. He is your son, after all. Or so I've been told by our newest addition."_

_Hearing this, Ardyn became rightfully aghast. He and Aera only ever had one son nearly 2 millennia ago. And he knew that the fact that the project was called Eclipsim was no coincidence._

"_He told you...? Is that right?"_

"_Of course. Such a treat, isn't it? The Daemonsapien that assaulted the two Glaives was merely a prototype. This is the true form of Eclipsim."_

_As Ardyn looked at Eclipse, he began to grow worried as to his role in __Insomnia__'s inevitable destruction... and what could have happened to his beloved son. Alas, only the experiment knew of this answer._

_**End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Beckoned by Darkness"**_

* * *

_**Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "A Warm Welcome"**_

At the Castle, Eclipsim was growling at Regis and his High Officials as Prompto spoke to Gladiolus.

"No way... Gladio... is that Noct?"

"Not a chance. He and Stella are supposed to be in the capitol."

Having heard this, Eclipsim looked towards Gladiolus before speaking.

"Really? Thanks for the information."

With that, Eclipsim turned his attention to the High Officials of Regis and spoke to them.

"You don't know the truth about the Lucii, do you? This Kingdom, your whole history, is founded on nothing but lies! All the while, you were sitting in the comfort of the wall. Now, your time of comfort ends! Now, the six above have judged you! And the judgment... is death!"

In his declaration, Eclipsim summoned his own set of Royal Arms only tainted in black color and aura before they immediately swerved at the High Officials, impaling them as they screamed while Regis and Clarus shielded Prompto and Gladiolus as they watched Aldercapt, Safay, and Aranea leave, although the girl of the group showed she was just as stunted as the Lucians that survived. After the Niflheim representatives left, Regis and Clarus lowered their shields as Eclipsim's barrage had ceased before Prompto spoke to Gladiolus.

"Congratulations, Gladio. You're right. That does _not _sound like Noct."

As they readied their weapons again, Clarus spoke to Regis.

"It's been a long time since I fought at your side, old friend."

"Yes. But this time, it is not your fight. If you wish to leave, go now."

With what Clarus knew about his ancestor's actions, he had a reason to. But the fact that Regis believed Somnus' lies himself, the truth hidden from even him, he chose not to.

"And abandon my king? I think not. Besides, our magic is bound to you. If you fall, Lucis falls."

"Then let us once more into the fray, old friend."

With that, Eclipsim gave a dark grin, overhearing Clarus' words.

"Hmm... is that right? Well, then... in that case, Lucis can go to hell with you!"

As Eclipsim mobilized and knocked the remaining High Officials away, Clarus moved in to block him before Regis shot a bolt of lightning at him, infuriating him as it burned the Daemon before he tossed Clarus away and moved in, only for Gladiolus to halt his advances with his Greatsword while Prompto shot at him in the shoulders, further aggravating him before he used that rage to push Gladiolus away and summoned his own Royal Arms to lay siege on the shooter before Regis stopped him with his own set, the two of them clashing blade for blade, weapon for weapon as he spoke to the creature.

"I will not have any lives taken on my conscience!"

"Too late for that. You've doomed them already."

With that, Clarus moved in to attack from behind, only for Eclipsim to hit him with his shoulder before he used his open hand to grab him and chuck him towards his Royal Arms, knocking them away before taking one and aimed to chuck it at his heart, only for Gladiolus to stop him by impaling his Greatsword through his chest, earning his agonized and angry scream as Clarus crashed in the wall before Prompto leaped and caught him in his arms as he spoke.

"I gotcha, buddy."

At that moment, Eclipsim gave Gladiolus a glare, making him surprised before he got punched in the face, knocking him away as Eclipsim removed the Greatsword from his chest before the blackness coated his wounds and made it appear as though nothing had pierced him as he spoke.

"Never wound what you can't kill, peasant."

_**End Yoko Shimomura Music: "A Warm Welcome"**_

* * *

_**Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Omnis Lacrima (Versus XIII Version) 0:48"**_

Meanwhile, Aldercapt and Safay watched from above in one of the transports as the latter spoke.

"Well, now. I daresay everything has proceeded according to plan, yes?"

"So it has. We have broken the Wall. All that remains is to break the city."

"Indeed. And there's only one surefire way to do it. We must attack its heart."

* * *

To ensure this, Safay spoke to the soldiers in front of the capitol via communicator as Noctis readied himself.

"Soldiers. About Prince Noctis. The son of Regis? Kill him."

With that, they prepared to shoot him and opened fire, only for Noctis to shield himself with the Royal Arms, scattering their bullets everywhere. With that, Noctis then tossed one of his Royal Arms to one of the soldiers before it pierced his helmet and he suddenly reappeared on top of him before Noctis used his legs to twist his neck and used the Royal Arms to block incoming fire while forcing one of them to the floor before he had enough of it quickly and turned around, only to notice more soldiers scaling the walls as he warped there. Once he did, more soldiers shot at him from before, only to be shielded once more by the Royal Arms that were revealed to have been invisible, hence his warping there before he warped from one soldier to another, cutting them down before warping to another soldier and pushing him down while plunging his sword through him and landing hard in the ground before the soldiers on the ground fired a missile at him, only for his Royal Arms to block them as the smoke covered him before they went away as Noctis used them to cut them down as they fell to the floor with slashed over their armor before he walked in. As he did, Noctis spoke to Stella.

"We need to get going, Stells."

"Why? What's going on?"

"All hell is breaking loose, that's what's going on."

"But Cor said someone was supposed to meet us here."

Hearing this, Noctis realized he'd almost forgotten about him as he spoke.

"You're right. Where are you, Ignis?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and Nyx witnessed the events from above in the Niflheim transports as the former became frightened with what it managed to take and what it meant.

"The wall... it's gone."

To make matters worse, Nyx took notice of a few Glaives walking toward him and behind as he spoke to one in front of him.

"Fall back. It's a trap."

At that moment, however, one of the Glaives began to charge at Nyx before he stopped his advances as he punched him before he got behind him and snapped his neck, leaking out black miasma from it as the mask came off, revealing a face with black tears and amber eyes in an otherwise black void as he spoke.

"What the heck's going on?"

As this occurred, the Glaive that barely survived his termination took notice as he noticed countless Glaives turning against one another as those that attacked their comrades were revealed to be Daemonized themselves as he spoke in utter terror.

"Daemons...!"

As another Daemonsapien in Glaive's clothing advanced on Nyx, the survivor used the last of his strength to create fire before chucking it at the hold, creating an inferno as it blew the ship up from the inside, creating countless fractures within that allowed Nyx and Luna access to another transport ship as they made a break for it and got in as Nyx considered Luna as the choice of its driver to be unfounded.

"They teach piloting at the Royal Academy? Give me that."

* * *

As Nyx took charge at the transport ship, Ardyn and Pruvia were amidst the chaotic crowd as more ships landed, revealing soldiers of Niflheim as they trained their weapons on the civilians. Before they could fire, however, a small dagger sliced through his weapon before Iris suddenly warp-struck to him before she tore off its arms with her feet by kicking at them and then, breaking his neck before Crowe warp-struck near the soldiers and retaliated with a thunder spell, except it was dark purple before Pruvia spoke to himself as he smiled.

"The reckoning is at hand. The dawn of a new age."

Just before one soldier who had his weapon trained in him could fire, Ardyn shoved him aside quickly before a bullet went right through him, exposing his miasma before Ardyn only chuckled at his attempt as he drew out his Rakshasa Blade.

"My turn."

With that, he suddenly shadowstepped to the soldier before he swung it at him, knocking him to the ground before he spoke.

"Oopsie. It seems I had an accident."

At that moment, Iris looked to the entrance of the Citadel before looking over to Crowe as she spoke.

"Crowe, can you help the people get out alive?"

"But what about Regis? What if he finds out?"

"He won't find out. Besides, my brother and Dad are in there. They need my help."

Crowe could've found the time to argue further were it not for Niflheim's soldiers attacking them. So, Crowe had no other choice but to concede for the time being.

"Alright. You better know what you're doing."

With that, as she nodded to Crowe, Iris got her dagger out and used it to warp over to as high as she could do the Citadel's conference room before it struck the side of it, allowing her to instantly warp over to one of the walls before she ended up hanging on the edge while removing the dagger before seeing a clear shot at the window to the conference room. However, it wasn't exactly the best position for her to enter as Iris took notice of a Niflheim transport flying towards the Citadel. At the same moment, Luna spoke to Nyx about the timing as the ship was practically speeding down.

"You're going too fast. We have to land."

"Yeah, you're gonna have to give me a minute on that."

"There is no time. I will go on my own if I have to."

"What, you got wings underneath that dress? You can't use magic."

As they drew near to the Citadel's landing areas, Luna made up her mind.

"Not all miracles are made by magic. I do not fear death. What I fear is doing nothing and losing everything."

Not willing to endure that fear, Luna simply leaped off of the ship, frustrating Nyx as he spoke up.

"Aw, come on!"

With that, he jumped off next before using his dagger to warp over to the balcony with Luna in his arms just as Iris saw how close it was and used it to warp there before using her dagger to warp again through the window as she breathed heavily at the effort she's putting in before she brushed it off and went inside to the conference room as Nyx helped Luna up while he spoke.

"You can thank Magic for that miracle, Your Highness."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ignis was traveling with Cor to the capitol as the later received news from Drautos.

"Cor, this is Drautos. Insomnia's turned into a war zone. Where is Prince Noctis?"

"We're on our way to pick him up. It shouldn't be much further now."

However, to Cor and Ignis' surprise, they were met with a Daemonsapien which roared at them as it leaped onto the windshield of the car before they sped out of control to the sidewalk of the capitol before running over countless soldiers as well. When Ignis noticed the Daemonsapien still survived the collision, he didn't hesitate to get out his spear before impaling it, causing black miasma to emerge from the stabbing before it faded away as Noctis and Stella walked out of the building to see him.

"Ignis? What took you so long?"

"Let's just say it was unfortunate timing from traffic."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the conference room, Iris made carefully sure to hide herself in the shadows, although Gladiolus noticed a small part of her robe, catching his attention before Eclipsim lunged at him again before Regis stopped him with a shield as he spoke.

"You have the crystal. What more would you take from me?"

"Your family's existence. They brought exceedingly great shame to the goddess Etro. And I intend to cleanse it from Eos forever."

Upon hearing this, Regis became shocked before his barrier became broken as he lurched before he sliced off his ring finger, removing the ring in the process as Eclipsim spoke.

"In case you get any ideas about sending me to the void."

_**End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Omnis Lacrima (Versus XIII Version)"**_

As the ring rolled on the floor, Gladiolus reached for it before Ravus picked it up, smiling at the fortune he's been given as he spoke while Nyx and Luna were running to the conference room.

"The Ring of the Lucii. I lost my mother, my country, my birth-right. Niflheim was the only life left to me and Stella. But all of that was for this. The ring belongs to me now."

Hearing this, Eclipsim only chuckled darkly towards Ravus as he spoke.

"I'm sorely tempted to let you wield it... if only to watch you burn."

"The only thing that will burn, Daemon, will be you!"

With that, in his act of arrogance, Ravus slipped on the ring just as Nyx and Luna entered with the present group, including the hidden Iris as everything went in from slow-motion to a pause as Ravus spoke boldly.

"Hear me, Lucian kings of old, acolytes to Etro herself, for I am Ravus Nox Fleuret! And none is more worthy of your power than I!"

However, Ravus was only met with a burning resistance as he felt an intense pain building up in his arm.

"No. Why? Why do you refuse me?"

As an answer, Somnus' soul spoke to him.

_We have judged and found lust for power. Now burn!_

With that, Ravus' whole arm began to burn in a fire as he screamed, clutching onto his arm as the ring rolled away while Eclipsim laughed darkly as he picked up the ring.

"Selfish fool. We have endured your false heroism for much too long. You tried to save the world in the King's stead, but it wasn't enough. Alas, while your family is born of Etro as well, that did not mean the crystal chose you... but _I, _on the other hand, will prove my worth!"

As Eclipsim prepared to put on the ring, a dagger cut him, forcing him to exclaim as he dropped the ring before it clattered over to Luna, who picked it up as Eclipsim glared around the room.

"Alright, who did that?!"

Taking advantage of the confusion, Gladiolus reached for his Greatsword before he used it to trip him, allowing Prompto to help Clarus up as he went over to Nyx and Luna.

"We gotta get out of here, pronto!"

As he looked at the room, Eclipsim growled softly as he noticed Nyx and smirked.

_**Play Lotus Juice Music: "Conditioned to Hate"**_

"A mere Glaive to stand against me? How far have you fallen, Your Majesty?"

Nyx only retaliated as he shouted before tossing his dagger at him, only for Eclipsim to knock it away with a pitch black sword before he suddenly reappeared where the dagger landed as the Daemon smirked before Nyx yelled in frustration before using a spell to cast thunder on him, agitating him before he tossed his daggers towards him to warp-strike as he kicked him before using them to jump back as Eclipsim attempted to slash at him, only to miss as he warped back and forth from where he was to counter him as Luna helped Gladiolus and Regis out of the room as Nyx continued to strike. As he was having no luck attacking him, Nyx tossed one of his daggers at him, only for Eclipsim to snatch it and slam him to the ground as he smiled. As he smirked at his prey, Regis spoke to the group of survivors as the door opened.

"_**A mind consumed with fury**_

_**Everybody's fooling ride jury**_

_**Trust no one fully**_

_**The closest ones could be**_

_**The ones who break your neck in your sleep**_

_**That's how they do it**_

_**But I got to think**_

_**You're borderless**_

_**Now you're**_ _**messing with a man who's obsessive with his vengeance**_

_**They better know, they better know what's really at stake**_

_**It's my turn now, watch me retaliate"**_

"Quickly, through here."

At that moment, Regis turned around and shot lightning at Eclipsim, striking a hole through him as he yelled out before glaring his direction as Nyx took the opportunity to toss his dagger near them to warp quickly there as Eclipsim growled softly towards them. As the doors closed, Gladiolus was looking towards the direction he saw Iris' garb and saw her before she nodded to him as the doors fully closed. As this happened, Iris felt it best to stay hidden as Eclipsim took a deep breath and exhaled a black mist from his mouth before he felt a strange presence near him. At that moment, Eclipsim chose not to take any chances as he embedded his pitch black sword to a wall near Iris before he warped to her, clutching onto her throat as he eyed her curiously.

_**Pause Lotus Juice Music: "Conditioned to Hate"**_

"What kind of Glaive are you?"

To answer, Iris acted on instinct and placed her hands on her throat, appearing to try to remove his hand from it. However, Iris had a different idea in mind. As she held onto his hands, his essence began to get sucked up into her, catching him by surprise as he was fading into her. To prevent this, Eclipsim removed his hand from her throat before Iris coughed heavily on the floor as Eclipsim stepped back, aghast with the ability to take any Daemonic essence into her body as it was only demonstrated by one person.

"How did you do that? The only person who could bear that was—"

As Eclipsim spoke of this aloud, he dawned onto a realization. Ardyn Lucis Caelum had the ability to heal 2,000 years ago, and he gained his followers in the process. Of course. It was so simple.

"I see... one of his followers spread his teachings to heal over the years. Shame they couldn't keep my father's name."

With that, Eclipsim began walking towards the elevator before Iris, having propped herself up on her legs with her hands, spoke out to Eclipsim.

"You won't get away with this..."

"You're too late to say that, my dear. I already have."

With that, Eclipsim tore apart the doors with his blackened Royal Arms before he jumped down as Iris became afraid of what he could do.

* * *

Moments beforehand, inside the elevator, Luna took off a piece of her garb and wrapped it around Regis' chopped off finger as Clarus spoke.

"What's the plan now, Your Majesty?"

"This leads to a hidden passageway. Follow it. Once you are away, make for Altissia. Noctis and Stella await you there."

Hearing this, Luna looked to him in surprise as she, Prompto, and Gladiolus spoke.

"Your Majesty."

"What are you talking about?"

"You knew this was coming, didn't you?"

"Yes. But it was the only way to draw their wrath from Noctis and Stella."

Hearing this, Nyx was beginning to become angry with Regis as he spoke.

"Is that the way of our king? Sacrifice Lucian sons to save his own?"

Luna felt it was justified, considering his role as she spoke.

"To save the world."

For a while, there was silence as Regis turned to Nyx, Gladiolus, and Prompto as he spake.

"I need you three to see Luna safely to Altissia. This is not an order from a king to his Glaives. This is a plea from one man to another. Please, Nyx, Gladiolus, Prompto, keep her safe. For the future of all."

That sentence got Nyx interested as he spoke questioningly.

"The future?"

Clarus then spoke up as he recalled Eclipsim's words to him and tried to find out if that was indeed the case.

"That Daemon said your family line was Etro's exceedingly great shame. Do you really believe his words, Your Majesty?"

"I not only believe them. I know it to be true."

Upon hearing this, the whole group fell dead silent as Clarus spoke.

"Your Majesty... Regis..."

Suddenly, Eclipsim's growling roar echoed from above as a thud came before he spoke to Regis, having noticed the Ring of the Lucii in Luna's hands.

"It is time it passed to another's keeping."

As Luna held rightly on the ring, she bore a sad countenance on her as the elevator opened and the group headed off to the exit before Regis suddenly let go of Luna's hand before she took notice as did the others before Regis held his hand out to create a crystal barrier that blocked the group's way as Luna pleaded to him while Nyx held her back and Clarus tried to help him see reason.

"No, please. Stop. Please."

"Get back."

"Don't leave us."

"Regis, be sensible."

Regis only looked to Luna and spoke softly to her.

"I know your mother would wish the same as me. That you, Noctis, and Stella live happily. All those years captive because I failed you. Not again. Locked doors will seal your fate no longer."

"King Regis..."

Just then, they heard Eclipsim's vicious roar as he descended while Clarus spoke.

"Regis! I cannot allow you to fight him alone! I forbid it!"

"It must be done, my friend. Our hope goes with you now, Nyx Ulric. Prompto, Gladiolus, Clarus, godspeed you all."

With that, the group had no choice but to turn back and press forward as Clarus shed tears for his friend while Regis heard Eclipsim's entrance as the latter tore apart the elevator before he floated to the floor and landed as he took notice of the group turning around to see him as he smirked.

"How fitting that your subjects are the first to see you fall."

As Regis tossed away his cane, Eclipsim took it as a sign of his surrender as he widened his eyes curiously before stepping towards him as Regis spoke.

"You needn't concern yourself with them. I'm the one you want."

"How noble, Your Majesty."

With that, Regis shot lightning through Eclipsim, tearing a hole through him as it showed embers burning on him as his dark mist-like body reformed itself as he growled before Regis continued his attempt to stave him off in vain before Eclipsim ran him through with his pitch black sword, earning his pained moan and Luna's mournful cry as Nyx held her before Eclipsim spoke while pushing Regis further back as he staggered.

"Behold, your King of Lucis! He who hoarded tranquility within his precious walls! Where is your tranquility now?!"

As Regis tried to stand up, Eclipsim had another idea as he noticed Clarus' concerned look before he formed a dark idea in his head.

"Before I kill you, though, Your Majesty... I'm more than certain you knew the truth from the beginning. Yet you neglected to tell your subjects my story: The Truth of the Lucii. So... why don't _I _regale the tale?"

With that, Eclipsim summoned his Black Royal Arms around him as he spoke.

"2,000 years ago lived a father who healed the people, a mother who served the king as Oracle, and a son who ensured peace in Lucis. But then... a day of tragedy occurred. The mother... was _killed_!"

As he said this, Eclipsim sent one of his Royal Arms to strike Regis' hands, piercing it through the crystal barrier as blood spurred out from the wound while the group staggered back in fright.

"The father, imprisoned!"

As he set loose another weapon on Regis, it pierced his other hand as Regis screamed before Eclipsim spoke again.

"And the son... orphaned. But as a result, this once loyal son now despised this Founder King with great and terrible vengeance, a strong emotion that invoked what the people feared to this day: a Daemon. But since discovering this, the son knew that the Daemons were humanity's true form as a strong surge of emotion was all it took to awaken it. Using this power, he made the Founder King bleed and beg for forgiveness... the very substance which was denied upon him shortly after. But in doing so, he invoked the gods' fury and became cursed to awaken only to fulfill his calling as the Usurper of Light. Alas, he held no offense to them. For he now knew that the dark offered him that which was denied him: peace. And speaking of peace, Your Majesty... You shall receive yours by steel's swift descent."

With that, Eclipsim targeted Regis and instantly pierced his already frail body with all of his Royal Arms, tearing it apart as Luna looked away with tears streaming down her face as Eclipsim roared with wrath before pulling them all out quickly, leaving multiple lacerations on his body as he fell dead to the floor while Clarus began to get furious and yelled out as he got out his weapon before Gladiolus and Luna stopped him.

"No, dad! We have to go!"

"It is what your king wanted."

Being left no choice, the group was forced to take off as Eclipsim took a deep breath and exhaled once more before he spoke.

"If only Father could see me now..."


	11. The Hall of the Daemon King

**A/N: Hello. Sorry about the hiatus. I just wanted to get caught up on the Dawn of the Future story. And I gotta say, it's so good, it should've been made playable for us. But no, they decided to cancel the DLC. I understand it's because of the lack of money, but come on! Square Enix better make it possible to make it playable someway, either be returnign the DLC content to playable atmosphere, or by making a new addition of it called XV-2 sometime in the next 10 years, or so help me...! Anyway, it's really helped me come up with a way to take this story along the lines of XV and Versus XIII. So, you can thank that for the new direction I'll take it. Hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 9:** The Hall of the Daemon King

_Prior to the ceremony, and the disaster that followed, Ardyn was now seen to be sitting at the hangout where those who did not support the treaty between Lucis and Niflheim hung out. He had just freed himself from the shock of finding out that the product of Verstael's project was known as Eclipsim. It may have called him father due to his family's genes being written into his code, but nonetheless, Ardyn began to wonder what really happened to his son during his 2,000 year exile. In his service of the Gods, he found love in Aera Mirus Fleuret. Over time, they received a great blessing that came with that love: Eclipsim Lucis Caelum._

_The one thing Ardyn knew about his son was that he always longed to be with his parents, even Somnus at one point, for he believed that Somnus was doing the best in his ability to protect the people of Lucis. One time, he'd caught him trying to show Somnus another way to save the people, but he stopped him before he could tell. He was afraid that Somnus would retaliate against them. Over the years, Somnus did retaliate, and it cost him his love, his birthright, and his calling as Founder King. However, the one thing he didn't lose was his son. Who knows what agony the boy endured because of what he did?_

_At the moment, no one had, not even him. And it grieved him so dearly for it. And even then, he could not believe that Verstael's monstrosity was his own son. Not ever. Noticing the dismal look on his face, Iris spoke up to him as she and Crowe entered._

"_Ardyn? You okay?"_

_Upon hearing her voice, he snapped out of his stupor and looked to them as he spoke._

"_Ah, yes. Just fine. Right as rain."_

_Upon closer inspection, Crowe knew otherwise as she spoke._

"_You don't look so 'right as rain' to me. Last we heard, you were called back to Niflheim about a project. We heard what it was called: Project Eclipsim."_

_Stunted as to her knowledge of that, Ardyn looked to Crowe out of surprise as he spoke._

"_How did you know about that?"_

_As an answer, Crowe got out an earpiece from her ear and showed it to Ardyn as she explained._

"_Everything you talked about with Versatel, we heard everything about. It's true, isn't it?"_

_Afraid to talk to the two of them about it, Ardyn tensed his fist as his voice quivered before he calmed himself and spoke to them._

"_Yes. It is."_

_Upon hearing that, Crowe and Iris were surprised by that revelation before the latter walked to him and held her hands on his as she spoke._

"_Please, Ardyn. Tell us what you know about Eclipsim. Maybe we can help."_

_Once again taken aback, this time by their willingness to help the man of no consequence, Ardyn tried his best to think of each and every memory he had with Eclipsim. Thanks to Somnus, 2,000 years of his time with him was taken away from him. If he is to make it right, he needed to tell them and let them help. And so, Ardyn took his first step in doing so by telling them the truth._

"_I'll start on this much. It is named after my own child. He was a kind, caring young lad. When Aera and I would sit by the tree in the wheat field, he would play all about and run around. When he got older, he knew about what I do with my line of work and saw it as a blessing. As such, he wanted to share it with my brother, Somnus, but I stopped him from disclosing that secret. I didn't know what came over his mind. Perhaps he intended to help him see reason. When I was told that I'd been chosen as King, I asked my son to stay with my followers, knowing that he'd be safe from the Daemons. But I didn't count on the Daemon that is my brother. I don't know what became of my son since."_

_Dwelling on the thought of seeing him the way he was from so long ago, condemned to never see it again, Ardyn began to be saddened as he shed his tears before Iris placed her hand on his shoulder as she sat by him._

"_I'm sorry. But what about the project?"_

"_Oh, yes. I apologize for being off topic. As I was saying, do you recall the Daemonsapien that transformed you? That was it. He was incomplete back then."_

_Upon hearing this, Iris and Crowe gasped before the latter spoke to Ardyn._

"_So Niflheim was behind what happened to us."_

"_Yes. We were aware of that much since. Verstael claims that he'd created the __final__ version of him out of Noctis' data. And yet... I'm worried that it might very well be my son from a long time ago..."_

_Seeing his worry and conflict, Iris had an idea how to resolve it._

"_There's one way to find out. You take on the memories of the people you Daemonized, right? Did that same logic apply in the reverse?"_

_Ardyn would've said no without thinking, but as he recalled how he cured Crowe and Iris by taking in the Daemons that were in their bodies, he also recalled a surge of memories that flooded through him. For example, he once saw a little girl being taken care of by a young man on the street. Presumably, from Libertus' description, it must've been him and Crowe. After that, Ardyn recalled when he felt a surge of a memory from when a young men carried a little girl with his arms, presumably Noctis carrying Iris. Granted he was told of their origins prior to the curing process, but he still felt the surges nonetheless. That was it. At that moment, he knew where Iris was getting at._

"_Of course... you're saying that if we could cure my son..."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_We'll find out what happened to him?"_

_Knowing that Ardyn got it out of the ballpark, Iris smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah! That's right."_

_As great as the news was, Ardyn knew of his son's impending role concerning Insomnia as he spoke._

"_But... my son. He might try to—"_

"_He will. And when he does, you can get to him."_

_However, with the invasion of Insomnia, desperate to keep up appearances in the midst of it, Ardyn knew that there'd be no other opportunity to get to Eclipsim. At least, not without Aldercapt's permission. And it vexed him greatly to require permission to see his own son. And he didn't hesitate to show it as he spoke to Iris and Crowe._

"_No. I can't. Aldercapt would want me with the insurgence when the attack happens. And even if the invasion succeeds, His Majesty will forbid me to see my son long enough to make decent contact."_

"_Oh. Right."_

"_Well, if you're not going to do it, who will?"_

_At this circumstance of probabilities, an idea dawned on Ardyn, though. As far as he knew, these two endured it long enough to be cured. Perhaps, it may be in the realm of possibility, but it was his powers that took Daemons into his body. It's not as though he could pass it down to them. Unless..._

"_Now that I think about it... I have a feeling that one of you would."_

_Confused as to what Ardyn might be talking of by that, Iris and Crowe gave glances of surprise before they spoke._

"_Us?"_

"_But how?"_

"_You've endured it before. Perhaps if you call the Daemons into you..."_

_Before Ardyn could finish, Crowe already saw where it was going as she spoke._

"_No! No, you've got to be crazy! There's gotta be a better way than that!"_

"_I wouldn't suggest that if there was another way, I assure you."_

_As Crowe cringed at the thought of being Daemonized again, Iris didn't find comfort there, either. Nonetheless, she wanted to hear him out, to try to help him to the best of her ability._

"_You were saying?"_

"_Ah, yes. Do you recall how a man can become immune to poison by taking it enough times at a set period? I'm the prime example of that. If you called the Daemons into you as I have done, you'll build up hopefully not only a resistance to them, but you'll also acquire the memories of the victims you cured. But... I know what you've endured. And I don't blame you one bit if you don't wish to endure it again. I don't wish to harm you."_

_Hearing about this, Iris wouldn't believe it if the proof wasn't standing in front of her. Yet even then, Iris thought it as major burden to take, considering what she endured in her last Daemonification. The pain and misery of it all was too much for her to bear, but if that's what it takes to help Ardyn's son, she'd have to endure it all again. And like a faithful woman taking up her calling, she accepted it._

"_I understand. And I appreciate your concern, but... if it's the only way to help your son... I'll do it."_

_As Ardyn heard her answer, he looked up at her in surprise before turning to Crowe. Knowing Iris' answer, Ardyn wanted to know Crowe's own answer as he spoke to her._

"_And what of you?"_

_After her initial refusal, Crowe was actually giving it some thought. With how Ardyn was willing to talk to them about his son, it showed that he did plan to tell them and that it must've been hard for him. After all, she didn't exactly want to talk about her family herself with what she went through. And besides, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. A clichéd philosophy to be sure, but a true one just the same._

"_Well... I don't like this, but... if it'll help, I'm in."_

_With the two on board, Iris spoke up about the inclusion of the rest of the resistance._

"_And the others will know about it, too, right? Libertus, Gladio, Dad, and... Stella?"_

_Hearing this inquiry, Ardyn gave a small pause before he answered them with a sigh._

"_I'll tell the others, at least, but that information is to be withheld from Stella."_

_Confused at how Ardyn would keep Stella out of the loop after what the two have been through together, Iris and Crowe showed surprised looks on their faces before the former of which spoke up._

"_But why?"_

"_Noctis and Stella are to be wed. And the moment they do that and survive, they cannot keep secrets from one another. I'm afraid that if the boy found out... he'd take it all out on her, if not himself. I can risk neither scenario happening. Not since my calling depends on it."_

_With that, Iris and Crowe gave him looks of worry as they nodded before they spoke._

"_Okay. We understand."_

"_We just hope you know what you're doing."_

"_So do I, my friends. So do I..."_

* * *

_**Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Insomnia Ablaze"**_

In the present time, the people were running away from the Daemons attacking Insomnia as Nyx, Clarus, Lunafreya, Gladiolus, and Prompto drove on the road ahead as General Glauca's voice spoke to the Niflheim soldiers.

"Lady Lunafreya has escaped with the ring. Find her at once. She is not to leave the city."

As they drove on the road, Nyx spoke to the captain in an attempt to get to him amidst the chaos.

"Ulric to command. Come in, cap."

As Nyx got no answer from Drautos at the moment, the news on the vehicle spoke of the ensuing carnage in Insomnia taking place as he spoke.

"Footage of the perpetrators was captured by a nearby surveillance camera. There are images of the eight suspects. One has been identified as Galahdian refugee, Libertus Ostium, a former member of the Lucian Kingsglaive."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the square, Libertus was headed over to the once again Daemonic Crowe as he limped over to her before he spoke to her.

"Did you see who got through to the citadel?"

"Yeah. Iris went in after him to protect Gladio and the others. I haven't heard from her since."

"It's not just that. He looked like Prince Noctis. Can you explain that?"

To answer him, Libertus heard Ardyn's voice from behind him.

"That, Libertus, was Project: Eclipsim. Safay Roth got a scan with the gift he gave the Prince the night before. The data was downloaded into the Daemonsapien. In short, Niflheim has created the next generation of Adagium."

Hearing this, Libertus showed a look of shock over what it meant.

"Adagium? You mean he came from you?"

"It's more than that. Somehow, that thing _is _his son. It's called him 'father.'"

While Libertus felt as though he was being left out of the loop for the moment, he tried to get more answers to it before Ardyn spoke.

"And when were you planning on telling me that?"

"We've chosen our own time to do so without interfering with the mission."

Just then, Pruvia's communicator turned on as Iris' voice spoke out from it.

"Hello? Crowe? Ardyn? Can anyone hear me?!"

From the sound of her, she sounded terrified. Who wouldn't be since he looked almost exactly like Noctis? However, Crowe and Ardyn had a feeling it was about worse as the former spoke to Pruvia.

"Pruvia, let me see it. She needs to hear it from me."

With that, Pruvia gave Crowe his walkie-talkie before she spoke to Iris.

"I'm here, Iris. What's going on?"

"I got close to him, but when I tried to cure him... he was _disappearing_. I couldn't find anything as far as memories."

"What?"

"There's more... Gladio, Dad, and the others got out safe, but... King Regis... he was killed."

Upon hearing that, Crowe made an audible gasp that caught the others' attention as Iris spoke onward in a saddened and panicked state.

"He nearly got to me before he went after him; there wasn't anything I could do!"

"Calm down, Iris. Too much emotion like that, and you'll lose control. You did the best you could, okay? It wasn't your fault."

Ignoring Crowe's comfort in her already frightened state, Iris told them of the worst news to come.

"You don't understand! Niflheim's going after Dad and Gladio, now! And Luna's with them!"

Hearing the stress in her voice beginning to overtake her, Ardyn felt it best to help her keep the control she has now as he took the walkie-talkie and spoke to her. Of course, he could care less about Regis kicking the bucket, but if Iris was already on edge from this, he didn't want her to be a full Daemon on his conscience.

"We hear you, Iris. Now, calm down. As Crowe said, it isn't your fault."

"But what do we do now?"

"There's a lot of people out here who will need shelter from the Daemons, and many more who are daemonized by now. Iris, you and Crowe go with Libertus and focus on finding the untainted refugees for now. Once you've got as many as you can, seek out any who are daemonized and heal them swiftly."

"And what about you?"

As an answer, Ardyn looked to the blackened sky of night now shown to be bombarded with numerous ships from Niflheim as he spoke.

"I'll deal with the Daemonsapien. Eclipsim called me his father, after all. And if I am, indeed, his creator, then perhaps it's time I paid him a visit."

_**End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Insomnia Ablaze"**_

* * *

Deep in the city, Ignis was driving with Cor, Noctis, and Stella in tow amidst the chaos as the Prince became worried about the rise in Daemons in Insomnia. Even if he did prepare his body for it, his mind could not comprehend the chaos going around him as people began turning into Daemons with a strong surge of emotion setting in. Frankly, Stella didn't like it either as she knew Lunafreya was somewhere in the carnage, her appointed fate to occur any moment now, making her seem frightened enough to lean on Noctis' shoulder. All the while, Noctis tried his best to keep a level head despite what's going down in Insomnia and what's about to happen to Lunafreya as he spoke.

"Luna will be okay, Stells. She's gotta be."

"I hope so. Even when I know I can't change it... it's just not like me not to try, you know?"

Seeing her determined face in place of her fear, Noctis smiled at her as he held his hand to hers before checking for any progress made as of yet.

"Yeah. I know. Ignis, any sign of Luna?"

"Not so far, Noct. Odds are, if she survived, she must be headed outside if Insomnia. Perhaps we should do the same."

"Good idea, but we're not leaving yet, not without Luna. On top of that, we need to get everyone to safety first. Take the quickest way out of Insomnia and step on it."

"I thought we were looking after the people, Noct."

"We are, Ignis. I just need you to mkae sure she's okay. Now go!"

With that, the Regalia sped off through the streets towards the nearest gate.

* * *

At the same moment, the frustrated Nyx failed to receive Drautos' call as he slammed his hand on the wheel, earning Gladiolus' reply.

"Darn it!"

"Let me guess. Not answering."

With Drautos refusing to answer his call, and in this, of all times, no less, Prompto, once again, saw the danger with everything happening around him and became nervous about what could happen next. However, the main concern for him was not to worry Lunafreya before they could get out alive. After all, she did watch King Regis repeatedly stabbed to death by Noctis' imposter.

"Don't worry, Luna. Noct's one tough guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still fighting those guys."

"What about the Daemons? They have us completely overrun, and without the King, any remaining Glaives that haven't defected will have lost their magic, too."

Hearing Luna use such a frightened tone, Nyx turned to her out of surprise as soon as he was certain that no cars would come in front of him.

"I thought you're afraid of 'doing nothing and losing everything.'"

"I am. If I don't do something, those people will die. I can't allow that if I could still do something."

Given what's happening around them, Clarus didn't think it wise to pursue that opportunity anymore as the risk has risen to a mortality rate that could very well claim her.

"Well, at this moment, you can't. The best you can do for now is to go to Altissia as His Majesty commanded us. It's all that we can do for him."

As Luna held her head down in sadness and understanding, Nyx became surprised to notice another regalia driving behind him as he saw it on a rear view mirror.

"Wait. Isn't that...?"

At that moment, Nyx saw a familiar face in the car before he went to the side as Prompto got jolted as he and Nyx spoke.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"What do you think? Prince Noctis is just behind us."

"Wait. Really?"

Before Prompto could attempt to look behind him, rapid gunfire began to occur as Luna held her head down while covering it with her hands before Gladiolus noticed a Niflheim ship on their right containing not only the soldiers, but also Luché in it as they maintained fire, forcing Gladiolus to hold up his Greatsword up in front of the window to shield Luna, Prompto, and his father. While this happened, one of the defecting Glaives with him spoke up about Nyx.

"This guy just doesn't know when he's beat."

Frankly, neither did Noctis. For he already had an idea how to counter them as he spoke up to Ignis.

"Ignis, keep her steady and don't stop following Luna. I'll be right back."

With that, Noctis got out his sword and opened his side of the door before he tossed it at the side of the ship, embedding it in the wall before he reappeared, surprising the traitors as he spoke.

"Hey, boys."

With that, one of the traitors attempted to stab him, only for Noctis to pull his sword out and use the momentum to swipe it away before impaling him and tossing him away, moving on to the next traitor, causing them to fall one by one while the ship veered away as Luna saw Noctis looking to her as he smiled with a nod before she did the same as Prompto smiled.

"See? What'd I tell ya?"

And so, reassured that Noctis would look after them, Luna spoke up to Nyx with newly renewed vigor.

"Nyx Ulric, take us to Altissia."

"Oh, sure. Now you want to go?"

"It is as Clarus said. There's nothing _I _can do. But there is something Prince Noctis can do."

At that moment, as the ship veered away left and right, Noctis combatted the traitors and the soldiers of Niflheim as he clashed their weapons with his sword before pushing the former group off of the ship with his punches and kicks. As for the soldiers already of Niflheim themselves, Noctis didn't hold back on them as he cut through their armor into their chest before pulling it out as he kicked one off before slashing through their armor at the breastplate, knocking all of them off, leaving only its driver at the wheel still trying to gain control as Aranea's voice spoke up.

"Air control, hang it to your right. I'm coming over."

Recognizing her voice, the driver understood as he nodded.

"Alright, ma'am."

With that, the driver turned it to his right, making Noctis use his sword to embed it in the ship and to hold on before Aranea jumped off of a building where the ship headed to and spun in the air while doing so before she landed her spear on Noctis' sword as he used it to block it before Aranea noticed Noctis' face in contrast to Eclipsim's as she spoke.

"Hey, pretty boy."

With that, Noctis pushed Arabia back before she landed in front of him and spoke.

"Let's see what you can do."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the citadel's hall where Regis once sat at his throne, Ardyn walked inside the room as he pushed the doors open himself, seeing a hole torn through the side of the building with only the full moon shining its light in between him and the throne before looking around for any sign of the Daemonsapien as he spoke aloud.

"Eclipsim! I know you're here! Show yourself and come forth!"

As a reply, after a moment's silence, a black sword similar to Ardyn's impaled the floor from above as a dark figure suddenly appeared, wearing a mask with dark blue eyes and horns in his head while wearing a similar outfit as Ardyn himself, only there were no scarves to be seen as Ardyn gasped at the image before he spoke in a tone of surprise.

"Eclipsim?! No... who are you?!"

As the figure gazed at him, it had its own gasp as it seemed to remember the face of the man in front of him before he spoke.

"_**Father? It can't be... I thought Somnus killed you..."**_

Hearing him say this, Ardyn's worst fear was proven correct. Versatel has recreated his only son, somehow or another, into a Daemon. But it couldn't be. It must be playing a trick on him. Hearing this, Ardyn gasped at this before he entered a state of denial. The son he and Aera bore was pure and kind. Her never resort to such a transformation. Then again, he himself resorted to it for revenge. Still, he needed to be sure.

"Son... take off that mask. Let me look at you."

In compliance with his wishes, the Daemon took his hand and removed the mask, revealing a face similar to Somnus' and with red-pink hair and yellow eyes, just like him. This further confirmed Ardyn's fears and stripped down his layer of denial as he gasped and shed tears at the sight of his fallen son.

"My son... what has happened since I was gone?"

Ignoring their appearances, Eclipsim spoke to him, recounting his memory of what he has endured.

"_**More than you would know. Since you and mother were gone, I declared war on Somnus and won... by becoming a Daemon."**_

As Ardyn began to shake in terror, Eclipsim explained further, hoping to win his love once more.

"_**I avenged you and mother, father. And I destroyed the bloodline of Lucis forever. You can finally fulfill your calling, now."**_

As he spoke, however, Eclipsim only further earned Ardyn's terror. Even if Somnus deserved it, even if the whole bloodline did, Stella still held Regis close to her heart for all he tried to do for her family. Eclipsim seemed to have noticed this as he spoke.

"_**Why are you so afraid, father? Doesn't the throne belong to you?"**_

Petrified as he was, Ardyn felt it necessary to tell him what had happened to him for all this time. It's only fair to give him the truth, after all.

"If my calling was the same as before, then yes, it might've been mine. But... I've been bestowed a new calling. To create a new kingdom from Lucis that will learn from its predecessor's misdeeds."

Thinking this to be an excuse, Eclipsim tried to change his mind as he spoke.

"_**Is that all? You can still do that here. You can fulfill your calling by taking this throne that was rightfully yours. The crystal chose you, father!"**_

"The gods can keep that accursed throne and their iniquitous crystal. I've no use for them. They belong to the King of Light. And I am not that King the gods so championed. Nor will I ever be."

That was clearly not the answer Eclipsim wanted as he tensed his hands before he put the mask back on and spoke callously.

"_**I see, father... if you want take your throne, then I will... AS THE DAEMON KING!"**_

With that, he summoned his Royal

Arms and lurched them at his father before he countered by placing his own in front of him while Eclipsim's lingered around him, the battle of father vs. son beginning in earnest...


	12. Curse of the Gods

**A/N: Hello. Just to let you know, like Versus XIII, it'll be episodic, so you can expect two more stories after I finish the last few chapters consisting of Insomnia's destruction. Also, I thought it'd be a good opportunity to flesh out Nyx's backstory a little more so that we see how it actually happened. I hope I didn't do terrible at it. I also thought I should make the battle between Ardyn and Eclipsim tragic-sounding in music terms. My only regret is that I didn't have enough time to make the battle longer. Despite all that, I hope you have a good time reading this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 10: **Curse of the Gods

As Ardyn began to clash with his son at what's left of the Citadel, Nyx, Luna, Gladiolus, Clarus, Prompto, Ignis, Stella, and Cor were continuing their drive amidst a world of chaos that is Insomnia. With the Daemons swarming all over the city, they knew it would only be a matter of time until they end up surrounded, and when they do, they'd have to fight for their lives. Until then, the best course of action is to keep pressing on. As the group drove onward, though, Ignis could tell that Stella was worried about what could happen as he noticed a sad look on her face in the mirror above him. Considering the circumstances so far, who wouldn't be?

"Are you alright, Princess?"

"I don't know. But I just can't shake the feeling that Luna... she might die if I don't stay with her."

"Well, in times like this, it's not easy to feel otherwise."

"You don't understand, Ignis. It's my eyes."

Hearing about this, Ignis didn't think it to be as important as the situation around them. But with the tone she's taking as she said it, Ignis would consider it important.

"Your eyes? What do you mean?"

"Whenever I look at someone, they occasionally see into someone's future. When I looked at Luna's at Tenebrae, my eyes... they saw her death. By someone who looked just like Noct."

Upon hearing this, Ignis and Cor became surprised by her revelation as the latter spoke first.

"That can't be possible."

"Noct would never hurt Luna. She's too important to him."

"That's what I thought. And I know he still feels that way, but... who else could look like him?"

Who else would look like Noctis? That was the question only the passengers in the other Regalia knew the answer to. They saw the Daemon King himself kill Regis in front of them. And as if that weren't enough, all of Niflheim is after Lunafreya and the ring. Chances are, it would not let her leave Insomnia alive. With the general chaos going on around involving Daemons, Nyx didn't feel as brave as he did for protecting her; in fact, he felt helpless.

Since being found by Regis and taken into the Kingsglaive, Nyx hated the idea of helplessness with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. It was completely counter to being able to help the people around him whenever he could. It was the main reason he did so the best he could at every opportunity in spite of it being labeled as insubordination. This way, with each life he saves, he helped them to see a better future, however long it may take. Not that it's a possibility anymore. And Lunafreya seemed to acknowledge that as he noticed her worried look.

"What's wrong, Luna? I thought you said Noctis will take care of it."

To answer, Luna looked up to him and replied.

"It's not Noctis I'm worried about. It's my sister, Stella. She wasn't with him."

Acknowledging the Regalia behind them, Prompto looked behind them and saw Stella with Ignis and Cor as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Luna. Stella's right behind us."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. We're going to get halted by Niflheim, soon. If that happens, they'll kill her along with me. I can't let that happen to my sister."

Hearing this, Nyx became surprised as he looked to her as soon as it was safe to do so without crashing as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah. She's your sister, right?"

As Luna confirmed it with a nod, Nyx put his eyes back on the road as he spoke to her, reliving the tragic memory as their voices echoed.

"I had a little sister once. She and my mom were killed when the Empire came.

* * *

_Back then, at Galahd, Nyx and Selena were running away from the ongoing chaos similar to what's happening currently in Insomnia as flames consumed burning buildings and people ran for their lives. Just then, Nyx noticed the Diamond Armor during countless bullets at them from far away as he pushed Selena far away as the rubble came crashing down._

"_Selena, get down!"_

_In his haste, however, Selena barely ended up scratched by the debris as one of them scraped her back. After that, as the dust cleared, Selena noticed her mother being marched off to her own execution as she grew worried before Nyx took notice of it as well as he spoke._

"_That's her. What do we do?"_

_As if to answer, they heard growling in the far distance. As they turned around, they noticed a pack of Mutant Sabertusks as Verstael commanded them, identifying him as the man who held the leash before they found themselves in a dilemma. They could either go to save their mother, or fend off the Hellhounds of Niflheim. When Selena looked up in the air, she took notice of the Diamond Armor preparing to assault Galahd again. Not wanting to see her mother perish as a casualty, Selena tried to go to her before realizing what must be done. With her recent injuries, she couldn't go very far enough to save her, let alone escape with her life as the Mutant Sabertusks cornered them in all directions from one building to another. Her brother, on the other hand... she knew it was a risky gamble on her life, but she believed this bet had to be played as she ran towards the Mutant Sabertusks while Nyx became worried._

"_Selena, what are you doing?"_

"_Nyx, help mother!"_

"_Selena, no!"_

_In that instant, Verstael's Mutant Sabertusks began to charge towards her before she lured them away. For a while, it seemed to have worked. However, Verstael had no intentions of dragging it out as he pushed a button on his remote, triggering the Daemon Sabertusks to leap and pile onto her as Nyx watched in horror before Selena saw him going out to help her shortly after. However, Selena did not want him to save her but her mother as she spoke._

"_No! Go, Nyx! Go help mother!"_

_Feeling his heart being wrenched, Nyx has no other choice but to turn away, determined not to let her sacrifice be in vain as he ran towards his mother. As he did, Nyx found his mother before he called out to her._

"_Mom!"_

_As he ran to her, however, Nyx saw his mother turning to him with a sad smile on her face just moments before the Diamond Armor's blasts claimed her as she was shot by its missiles. Not long after, Nyx got blown back by blast, knocking him unconscious._

_Some time after he woke up, Nyx woke up to see Selena's corpse beside him, bite marks all over her flesh as well as a scratch on her face almost resembling a Wolf's scratch. As he saw it, Nyx became frightened and tried to see if she was still alive as her shook her._

"_Selena! Come on! Open your eyes! Wake up!"_

_Unfortunately, no answer came. He tried to check her pulse in her heart, but there was no beat to hear. But even that wasn't enough. As he tried in vain to listen for Selena's pulse, he noticed his mother lying on the ground dead as well just far away. He wanted to go back to his mother to check on her, too, but her expressionless face was enough for him to know that she'd died a long time ago. And unfortunately, Selena's fate was just the same. As Galahd burned all around him, all Nyx could do was hold Selena as he weeped on her, mourning her death._

* * *

"I couldn't save them. I was as helpless then as I am now. I couldn't show her the future she wanted. And I... I _hated _it. I had no real power back then...! If only I had that, then she'd still be alive!"

As he shouted this, Nyx smashed his right hand curled up into a fist on the wheel, making Gladiolus speak up to him before Clarus intervened.

"Easy! Are you trying to crash us?"

"Leave him be, my son. You should know very well what it means to lose someone you loved."

Remembering how Iris 'died' from Daemonification, Gladiolus felt as though he was ribbed as he spoke.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

After a moment of silence that followed as Nyx shed his tears on such a painful memory, Luna tried to think of something to help him feel better so that he could move on, or at the very least minimize the risk of crashing with their current odds, as she spoke.

"True power is not something that is found by those who seek it. It is something that comes to those who deserve it. Your sister wanted you to see a future as well. Anyone would wish the same for the family they love."

Feeling as though some weight has been taken off of him, though some of it remained, Nyx made a light smile as he chuckled before he spoke.

"You don't pull any punches, do you?"

Just then, a swarm of Killer Bee Daemons began to swarm behind them as they jumped over to the two Regalia before Luna noticed the Daemons swarming over them as Prompto got out his pistols as he spoke.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

With that, Prompto began to shoot at the Daemons just as Gladiolus turned to her.

"What the heck did you do to make them so mad?"

"It's not me they're after. It is the Ring."

Hearing this, Gladiolus and Prompto became surprised despite their circumstance as they spoke in unison before the latter spoke to Luna as Nyx spoke of the obvious.

"What?"

"I thought it was just a bedtime story."

"Don't tell me our future's really riding on it.

"Those who wear the Ring communes with the Lucii and commands great power."

As this piqued Gladiolus' curiosity, Clarus our that to rest quickly as he spoke.

"What kind of power?"

"A forbidden one. Sealed within the Ring, long ago."

Recognizing what the power might be Nyx raised his eyebrows before he came up with an idea on how to deal with their situation for now as he spoke before Luna and Prompto.

"The Old Wall. Wait a minute. Is there a requirement to hold it?"

"The Lucii grant their power only to those they deem worthy."

"Yeah, well if the Lucii are real, they sure don't mind seeing their city torn apart!"

As Lunafreya said this to Nyx, he recalled how Ravus' arm was burned much to Eclipsim's entertainment as he spoke.

"So that guy who tried it on back there... I'm guess he wasn't deemed worthy."

Upon remembering what has happened to Ravus herself, Luna spoke to Nyx about who he was as she spoke with a sad countenance.

"That was my brother. These 12 years have changed Stella and Ravus. The former was for the better, but he is bound by the past, and lost in his lust for power."

"But Noctis isn't like that, right?"

"I should hope not."

"Good. He's gonna need it."

Just then, the groups heard an airship flying towards them before it swooped over them. As it turned out, it was the same airship that Noctis took siege of as he was fighting with Aranea from above, clashing his sword against her spear, just as Drautos got to Nyx via communicator as he drive on the road following Noctis' current path.

"Do you hear me? Repeat, this is Drautos. Can you hear me? Over."

"Your timing's impeccable, Captain."

"You're to rendezvous and regroup. Understood?"

As more and more Daemons began to see them, particularly the ones capable of flight, they practically followed the Regalia like a tide as Nyx spoke before one of the Daemons that was shot by Prompto began to spark on its forehead, catching his notice as it began to attack another Daemon, causing the tide to become shorter as he turned to Gladiolus and relayed it to him.

"Might not be so easy, Captain. My wings have been clipped, just in case you didn't know."

"Guys! I saw a spark on its forehead!"

"So what?"

Then, recalling that Iris and Crowe were sent to give the hairpin to the Princess, Gladiolus turned to Luna and spoke to her.

"They're tracking us. Give me your pin."

As Luna did so, Noctis countered his Engine Blade against her spear as he glared at her.

"Do you even care about the people you're hurting?!"

"As if I wanted to."

"What?"

Having caught him off guard, Aranea pushed him back before she spoke onwards.

"I wasn't in this to hurt people. It's nothing personal."

"Not to you, maybe. But for me? You just signed up for Hell."

With that, they continued their clash as Gladiolus took the pin and got the device out of it before opening the windshield and moved his Greatsword aside before speaking to Nyx.

"Hey, Nyx! Push the big black button when I say!"

"Gotcha, Gladio!"

With that, Nyx prepared to push the button as his finger rested on it before Gladiolus spoke to himself before shouted at the Killer Bees.

"You better be ready, Iggy. Hey, Daemons! Fetch this!"

As he tossed the device, the Daemons swarmed towards it away from the Regalias before Ignis took notice of it as he turned to Cor.

"Cor, take the wheel!"

As he and Cor switched positions, Ignis got out a small grenade with red light before opening a windshield and tossing out a package of his own before he turned to Stella.

"Stella, you better duck!"

As she did, Gladio shouted to Nyx just before the bomb Ignis tossed out detonated.

"Now!"

Just as Nyx pushed the button on instinct, an explosion was set off that overwhelmed the Daemons before Ignis pushed a button on his own Regalia before the both of them began to take off into the air as it was transforming with wings beginning to protrude from the doors' sides and near the back of them as the flames consumed the streets and the Daemons.

Meanwhile, Noctis and Aranea took notice of the explosion before the former took advantage of the lapse and pushed her off with his Engine Blade overpowering her before she stumbled and started to fall before he took her hand and spoke to her.

"Look at what's happening all around you. Is that what you signed up for?"

As Aranea took in the chaos of it all, she became mortified as she saw countless people becoming Daemonized while some are lying dead on the ground, including a mother and a father, leaving a child alone to weep at their passing. As Aranea surveyed the scene, she began to regret it greatly as she shed one tear at this, feeling pity and guilt for her before she heard Noctis speaking to her.

"I'll take that as a no. But you can fix this, one way or another."

With that, he let Aranea fall to the ground as she gasped before using her spear to spin in the air before landing on the ground and looking up to see Noctis flying away on the airship. With that, Aranea heard her pilot's voice via radio before he spoke.

"Aranea, are you alright? I saw you fall—"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just let Noctis drive."

"But what about you? Shouldn't we pick you up?"

"No. I'm quitting."

As Aranea sent her message to the pilot, she then rid herself of the earpiece before Noctis went over to the pilot before he spoke to him.

"You heard what I said, right?"

As the pilot nodded, Noctis pointed his thumb to the door as he spoke.

"Then you know the way out."

As the pilot took off, Noctis noticed the airship was set to autopilot before he looked over the scene in front of him just as two Regalia flew by his side, one containing Ignis, Cor, and Stella and the other containing Nyx, Luna, Gladio, Clarus, and Prompto as the latter car received another message from Drautos.

"Ulric. Are you alright?"

"Well, I'm not dead, if that's what you mean, sir."

"Head for Section D as soon as you can. I'll have an evacuation team ready."

"Don't suppose you'd like to meet me at the gate. We'd kinda like to get out of this city."

"Imperials hold all exits. There's no way through. I'll meet you at Section D. Cut all radio contact until then. And make sure you get there."

"It's a date, sir."

With that, having received the message, Nyx shouted to Ignis just as Noctis used his Engine Blade to get in the Regalia with Stella caught by surprise as she exclaimed.

"Hey, Iggy! Drautos told us to meet at Section D."

"Copy that. Noct, we're heading over to Section D effective immediately."

"Alright. Let's see if there's anyone who needs help and fast."

With that, the two Regalia flew off to Section D while the airship flew slowly behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iris, Crowe, and Libertus were evacuating the people who managed to survive the grisly outcome of what's happening as the first of the three held the same girl who'd recently lost her parents by her hand as she spoke.

"It's okay. You'll be safe here."

As she helped the girl to be calm, Libertus and Crowe saw that their task wasn't easy and that there'd be great change in Insomnia after today as the latter spoke up first.

"Look at them all. Those people are gonna need someone to stand up and lead. They don't have their king to look out for them anymore."

"Ain't no turning back now."

Just then, a radio from one of the bodies of the traitorous Glaive piped up as Crowe and Libertus turned to it while the latter went to it.

"Status report."

"Noctis killed some good men. He even got to Regis himself."

Hearing about a certain Daemon King's earlier description from Iris, Crowe and Libertus knew who they must be talking about.

"Eclipsim."

"What about the Ring?"

"We don't have it yet."

Just then, Glauca's voice came on the radio as he spoke to the men.

"This is Glauca. The ring is on its way to Section D. We must recover the Ring to realize our goal. If Ulric, Noctis, or the Princess get in the way, take them out. Reclaim our hearth and home."

Hearing this, Libertus and Crowe became suspicious as the former spoke.

"Hearth and home?"

Just then, a voice came on the walkie-talkie before Libertus picked it up.

"Libertus, come in. Where are you? Are you alright?"

"We're fine. We just about rounded up the survivors. On our way back to base now."

"We need you to head to the junction in Section D. We're gonna join up with another unit, make a clean sweep of the place. We're one step away from realizing this revolution. Let's not let Pruvia's death be in vain. We'll be waiting for you, hero."

With that, Libertus put away his walkie-talkie before getting out his painkillers and taking some before Crowe spoke to him.

"So? What do we do about this?"

"Like I said. Ain't no turning back now."

* * *

_**Play Kingsglaive Music: "Battle for the Crown City"**_

Meanwhile, at the Citadel, Eclipsim and Ardyn's Royal Arms were floating around them, the latter spoke to the former as he spoke with a tone of sadness before his son spoke with that of fury.

"Tell me, my son. When did Eclipsim Lucis Caelum abandon reason for madness?"

"_**Tell me first. When did my Father abandon his own son for the Gods?!"**_

Suddenly, the blades sinked into their bodies before they staggered back. After that, Eclipsim drew out his Black Rakshasa Sword before charging at him with a warpstrike, only for Ardyn to counter in a similar manner, blowing both of them away as Ardyn flew out the door and landed on the floor in the hallway as Eclipsim was stuck on the wall above the throne before he got his sword out and used it to warp near his father with a glare from under the mask as he prepared to impale him. However, Ardyn took notice of it very quickly and used his sword to block his son's strike before he spoke.

"_**The bloodline of Lucis took everything from you, from us, and you chose to forgive them?! How could you?!"**_

"It wasn't about forgiveness; it's about the future! For your mother's descendants, for my so-called beloved brother's, and for Lucis!"

"_**There is no future for Lucis anymore!"**_

With that, Eclipsim knocked his sword away and aimed to impale him, only for Ardyn to shadowstep away from it just in time before reappearing behind him and looking at him with a sad countenance before he callously spoke to his father.

"_**I do not serve your gods anymore, father! My path is paved with what man isn't meant for, that of blood and darkness! I **_**chose **_**that path for myself!"**_

"Then why ask me to fulfill my calling?"

"_**Why else? So that I can kill you!"**_

As Eclipsim tossed his sword at Ardyn before he used the Royal Arms to deflect it at a wall where the moonlight shone hear it before Eclipsim reappeared there with a dark purple flash before he spoke again to him.

"_**You abandoned me! And worse yet, mother betrayed me and chose the gods over me!"**_

As Eclipsim said this, Ardyn could not believe his ears. Aera always loved her son. There's no way she could betray him. Was there? No. Ardyn knee for a fact that Aera loves him with all her heart, and so did not falter as quickly as Eclipsim hoped as he shouted at him, convinced his warped nature enabled him to lie and play tricks on him.

"No! Aera would never!"

With that, Ardyn tossed his Royal Arms at quick succession to Eclipsim, who utilized his own brand of shadowstepping as he converted himself into black miasma and avoided the flurry of weapons headed straight for him before Ardyn suddenly reappeared and placed his hand on his neck.

_**End Kingsglaive Music: "Battle for the Crown City"**_

With that, Ardyn held his son up as he began to sap the dark force invading his body as he spoke.

"Your mother loved you so very much, my son! And I will see it for myself!"

As Ardyn began to sap at his dark form, as his skin returned to normal color, Eclipsim began to scream from the agony of his power being taken away. And so, he tried to counter it as he gripped Ardyn's arm, coating it in a black and purple light as Ardyn screamed while Eclipsim spoke.

"_**You will not take my power, father! Not before I take yours!"**_

With that, both father and son began to feel a surge of memories of the distant past, and neither scenario was pleasant to them.

_For the father, he'd begun witnessing what his son went through as he saw him speaking to Izunia, Aera's sister, about what Somnus had done to Ardyn and Aera, a truth she didn't take kindly to as she seemed to gasp and show remorse as he comforted her. Before then, it showed him witnessing his father and mother's death from afar before he transformed into a Daemon as the dark purple beacon of darkness was shot into the night sky as he roared with anger and sadness. After which, it showed him and Somnus clashing their weapons against each other as his voice and the son's echoed._

"_I did what I had to for the people of Lucis!"_

"_Don't even justify this, murderer! My father deserved the throne, not you!"_

_Finally, Eclipsim had been shown to have won the battle as Somnus was daemonized and disintegrated in the sunlight before he turned sadly to Izunia and spoke to her._

"_Tell Lucis my story..."_

_After that, he saw Eclipsim's audience with Bahamut as Ardyn witnessed the goddess Etro flying in the air before she was shown to be condemned to slumber in the Kingdom of the Dead as he shouted to him._

"_I never needed your help to kill the bloodline of Lucis, and I don't need you now!"_

_In retaliation, Aera appeared before her son, now crucified in Bahamut' blades before she stabbed him with her trident as he screamed while she spoke._

"_Man exists solely by the grace of the gods and cannot without." Resist I'd thou must, but know thy struggles are in vain."_

_As the father finished witnessing it all, the son witnessed Ardyn in Angelgard before Niflheim found him and took him in. Afterwards, it showed him daemonizing Ifrit before seeing him attempting to kill Aera before his heart faltered and Somnus pressured him to kill her as he pushed hard on his hands. Fortunately, Ardyn was strong enough to push it away. Despite this, Somnus used his Royal Arms to finish the job as Ardyn shouted._

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

_After that, it showed him roaring at the sky as a dark purple light overtook him before he spoke while scenarios of his attack on Insomnia, including daemonization of the royal guard, the Guardians, and his assault on Regis played back before he confronted Somnus, defeated him in his armor with a quick strike before inpaling himwith the very dagger he'd attempted to use on Aera before Ardyn attempted to finish off Regis._

"_Hear me, gods above. No longer shall I seek your guidance. This path is mine to tread... alone."_

_Just then, Eclipsim began to see his own audience with Bahamut, the bladekeeper that thwarted him before showing him walk out with Stella in his arms before she smiled at Aera and Somnus as they faded away before the two of them watched the sunset together._

_**Play Yoko Shimomura & Yasunori Mitsuda Music: "Wicked Laughter"**_

After that, the father and son had now witnessed everything of what the other went through as they pantedwith the son's mask falling off, revealing his son's face once more. And instead of the angry face that was shielded throughout the battle, it was one of surprise and sorrow as he now bore tears as his father bore the same countenance on his face. With that, Eclipsim looked to his father out of understanding as he spoke, his normal voice returning.

"I understand now, father. You didn't take that calling because it was the will of the gods... you took it because she was your blessing. And you... you would not be satisfied with revenge alone. Without her, your existence would be... pointless. I am sorry."

Ardyn has his own understanding of what his son did as well, but that didn't mean he believed it.

"And I'm sorry to have left you so soon, my son. I did not desire to. You must know I loved you and your mother with all of my heart. And yet..."

"What?"

"Is that true? Your calling was to... to spread darkness all over Eos?"

"That's right, father."

As Ardyn heard this, he gasped out of surprise before he explained.

"But why?!"

"How do you think Fleuret and Caelum came to exist? My calling was creating enough shadow so that the Kingdom of the Dead will allow us to see Etro, our true creator. We've disgraced her with our presence. I resisted briefly, but afterwards, I came to realize. If I could but obtain Etro's power, then I would be the only god left on Eos. And then, I would truly have my revenge. On the Kings... and the gods."

As Eclipsim said this, Ardyn still refused to accept that Bahamut would allow Eclipsim to daemonize and harm so many people in spite of what he'd witnessed as he spoke out of disbelief.

"No. No, no, no! The gods would _never _condone this!"

Hearing the disbelief in his father's voice, Eclipsim looked up at Ardyn and spoke with a slightly angered tone wit the sadness overtaking him, hurt that his father still didn't believe him.

"Who do you believe in more, father? Your precious gods above... or your own son?"

With that, Eclipsim took his mask and summoned his sword before using it to warp out of the citadel as he flew out of it via warpstrike as Ardyn looked over the distance in vain as he shouted.

"MY SON! COME BACK!"

As Ardyn's voice echoed back to Eclipsim, as he landed, he heard Glauca's voice speaking to him in the mask.

"This is Glauca. The Ring is on its way to Section D. We must recover the Ring to realize our goal. If Ulric, Noctis, or the Princess get in the way, take them out. Reclaim our hearth and home."

Upon hearing this, Eclipsim stood up with a growl as he spoke.

"_**No rest for the wicked. If I am to purge Eos of its light, I must kill the one who gives it: the Oracle."**_

_**End Yoko Shimomura & Yasunori Mitsuda Music: "Wicked Laughter"**_


	13. All in the Past

**A/N: Hello. I recently got a review asking if it was rushed. And after reviewing the chapter myself, I realized I may have skipped over some integral parts. So, this particular chapter will be lined up for some updating, and it may take some time before it does get updated. But if you have any ideas for how it can be updated, feel free to P.M. me as I work on this problem. Because I really want to make the story great without the feeling of it being rushed. Any advice you have would be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 11: **All in the Past

Outside the Citadel, Ravus was barely walking away from the pain the Ring dealt to him. And although the physical could be well attended to, the meaning of it struck him like a dagger to the heart as Eclipsim's words hung in his mind.

"_**Selfish fool. You tried to save the world in the King's stead, but it wasn't enough."**_

As they echoed in his mind, Ravus began to understand more and more the extent of that. It's more than clear that Noctis is the one worthy of it since Regis is slain dead. And if that was the case, Luna would try to take the Ring to him. And in that event, that which Stella feared would come to pass. And he cannot, in any conscience, let it happen. He cared for Luna, too... That's why he's decided to engage his own mission: to terminate Noctis before he gets to Luna, once and for all.

"Lunafreya... I'll see to it that you are spared from that tyrant. I swear it...!"

* * *

At Section D, Noctis, Stella, Ignis, Cor, Nyx, Luna, Clarus, Prompto, and Gladiolus got out of their Regalia before as they looked around for any sign of Drautos as Luna noticed Noctis before she spoke to him while walking to him, catching his attention as he grew relieved.

"Noctis."

"Luna. Thank goodness. We were worried about you."

"As I was for you. I have something that's very important for you to take."

With that, Luna showed Noctis the Ring of the Lucii. Upon seeing it, he could already guess what happened to Regis by now. Still, he didn't want to accept that as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Luna? What happened to my father?"

"A Daemon infiltrated the treaty room. He wanted revenge on your father."

As Noctis heard this, it all made sense. The swarm of Daemons that attacked, the breaching of the wall, and Niflheim's current success could all be the source of what he believed to be only one person.

"Adagium."

"Perhaps. But regardless, your father asked me to give you the ring."

Instead of the Ring, however, Noctis dwelt on the whole situation happening around him as he spoke.

"They played my father for a fool...!"

Sensing his increasingly hostile personality, Stella tried to calm him down as she spoke.

"Noct, that's not what happened and you know it! You mustn't lose faith."

"Really? Can faith stop a fleet of imperial dreadnoughts? Can faith stop a horde of Daemons from hurting innocent people?! My old man had plenty of faith, and look where that got him!"

Hearing Noctis about to snap at Stella, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Clarus stepped in as they spoke.

"Enough. Stella did nothing wrong to you."

"Conjecture gets us nowhere. Especially not with what's happening right now."

"The best you can do for your father right now is to take your place and fulfill your duty as King."

"My duty as king of what?"

Given that his domain was now in ruins, Stella could understand his disbelief as Luna then spoke up to him.

"Now isn't the time to question your calling. It's a King's duty to protect his people. At very least, what's left of them."

"And yet, he chose to protect only one prince. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to save his own son?"

Knowing how important Noctis is, not just in her calling, but also to Lucis, Stella spoke up to him.

"No. To save the world. How long are you going to be protected? When you made it clear how serious you were about it, your father entrusted the role of protector to you."

"_Entrusted _it to me? Then why didn't he tell _me _that?! Why did he stand there smiling as I left with you?! WHY?!"

Despite Noctis' tragic temper, Stella stood her ground, knowing how deeply hurt he was with everything that happened as Noctis tried his best to hold back his tears.

"Why did he let this happen?"

Desperate for any comfort to be had, Noctis wrapped his arms around Stella and cried on her shoulders as Cor spoke up to him.

"That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father. He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people."

Taking Cor's words in account, Noctis must've come to realize that Regis knew Adagium would strike Insomnia again. From what Stella told him, his father must've known he stood no chance and wanted to pass the torch to someone who will, someone younger and stronger than he. Taking this in account, Noctis ceases his sobs before wiping his tears as he spoke.

"Guess he left me no choice."

And so, it is with a heavy heart and a contrite spirit that Noctis took the Ring from Luna and prepared to put it on. As this occurred, Noctis recalled the knowledge of Adagium that Stella told him of as well as what his father and Somnus told him. With their words and history in mind, Noctis saw a way to put an end to "Adagium" once and for all. And the Ring was the start of it.

"Thanks, Luna, Stella, Cor. Everyone."

As Noctis was about to put on the Ring, however, Nyx took notice of a masked figure holding a gun right at him before he shoved him away quickly.

"Your Highness, look out!"

Just as he successfully pushed him away, Nyx felt a bullet going through his body as he groaned before Luna, Noctis, Stella, and the others became worried. Amidst the commotion, Noctis inadvertently dropped the Ring to the ground as it spun around before it ceased its movement. With that, another shot came and hit Cor next, knocking him to the ground as he groaned before the next shooter was revealed to have been Luche while the first warpstruck to the ground as the masked figure glared at Noctis. As he did, Noctis could already make a guess about who he was.

"You must be Adagium."

"_**Not usually, but... well, today... yes."**_

As Luche walked up to them, he noticed Cor trying to stand up on his feet before mocking him.

"Looks like they don't call you 'Cor the Immortal' for nothing, Marshal."

As Luche and the Daemon King drew closer, Nyx made the best effort he could to stop them as he shouted to Noctis, Luna, and Stella.

"Go! Get out of here, now!"

As he ran to them, however, Nyx only got knocked down by Eclipsim's Royal Arms, pinning him to the ground before he grabbed him by the back of his collar and used his open hand to place a dark purple orb in his chest, making him groan in pain from it before he was dropped to the floor as the group watched in terror while Prompto spoke.

"Holy unholy..."

Despite the pain coursing through him, however, Nyx still displayed resistance as he got out his Kukris and tried to attack "Adagium" as he cut his leg in vain as it had seemingly no effect on him before he was kicked in the chest, causing him to roll into his back while Luche spoke and made his own kick to Nyx.

"Hard to believe you're still moving with that Daemonic essence inside you. All Crowe and Iris could do was scream when it tore their insides apart."

Hearing that from Luche, as well as being plagued by the thought of not being around to have saved her, despite his feelings for her not to have been of a romantic point of view, Noctis became angry very quickly as he summoned his Engine Blade and began to raise his voice before it turned into a full-blown shout of rage.

"You mean you're the coward who Daemonized Crowe? And Iris?! How could you?!"

Alas, despite the prince's rage, Luche felt it was undeserved, paling in comparison to the anger he stewed in for his time under the Kingsglaive.

"Because the Kingsglaive is nothing. An old man's battle fodder sent to die in Insomnia's war while our homes are bound and shackled! Your father didn't care about us! We were his puppets waiting to be thrown away! What's two less lives for the good of Lucis to you?!"

Angry as it made him, Noctis began to see through his ruse and figure him out. He wasn't doing it for glory or a better life, at least not for Lucis; he was doing it to get his home back. His real home. And as such, it made Noctis see him as a despicable person.

"So what? You really think your family would be proud of you for what you've done?

"They can burn, for all I care. They never cared about what _I _wanted. Why should I care what _they _think?"

Throughout his Daemonification, Nyx looked to Luna and tried to motion her to leave while Stella looked left and right for any sign of Ardyn, Crowe, or Iris as they seemed to be the only ones that could cure him. Fortunately, Nyx maintained his sanity as he spoke.

"_**Niflheim took your home. Took all our homes! Nothing will ever change that."**_

In retaliation for his words, Luche shot a bullet at him, making Nyx leak out a black substance as he groaned before he spoke.

"You never were too smart. You could've had a bright future with the Empire."

Eclipsim, however, had other plans.

"_**No. There will be no 'bright' future. That nonsense is over with. From here on out, this future will be dark."**_

As Eclipsim said this, he fixed his face towards Luna as he summoned a silver trident just like her family always had as he spoke while removing his mask.

"_**And to ensure this... **_those who give the light must die."

Upon seeing his face, Noctis and Stella gasped at the face that was identical to the former's as Eclipsim spoke.

"I am Eclipsim Lucis Caelum, the true heir to the Lucian Throne. And for aiding and abetting a generation of traitors, Lunafreya, I sentence you... TO DEATH!"

With that, Eclipsim drove his trident towards Luna, only for Noctis to stop him as he summoned his Royal Arms, blocker the trident, and grunted while pushing the trident farther away as he turned to Luna.

"Get out of here, Luna! Now!"

With that, Luna agreed as she nodded before running with Stella, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus following them while Noctis pushed Eclipsim farther away as Nyx struggled to adapt to the scourge invading his body. Before Noctis could attempt to attack, Luche fired his gun at Noctis, only for it to be blocked by his Royal Arms before using them to push him farther away to the street. After that, Luche noticed a bright blue glow emanating from the Ring, as did Noctis and Eclipsim before the former tried to stop him with his sword, using it to warpstrike just in front of him before Eclipsim took his cue and warpstruck him as he pushed the Prince and Luche away as the latter was rolled all over the floor by Eclipsim's swift action while Cor, Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, Clarus, Luna, and Stella took notice of the Ring and she tried to go after it before Luna stopped her.

"No, Stella. Stay with them. I'll bring the Ring to him."

"Luna, no! I can't leave you!"

"You have to. Noctis needs to live."

As Luna tried to go after the Ring, Stella tried to go after her as Ignis held her back.

"No! I'm going with you!"

"That's not your place, Stella. It is fate."

This didn't sit well with Stella one bit as she tried to retort before Gladiolus and Prompto interrupted her.

"But I don't want it to—!"

"Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, Stells. You can relax. We'll make sure nothing happens to her. Okay?"

Seeing the two of them willing to help her, Stella couldn't help but be thankful that at least someone would go with her as she sighed with a nod before she spoke.

"Okay. Guard her well. The world needs her, too."

As Stella watched Luna, Gladiolus, and Prompto go after the Ring, the latter two for the purpose of guarding her, Eclipsim took notice of this and tried to go after her as he ceased his clash and went after her before Noctis got his Engine Blade out in a panic and chucked it at his back, running him through before he warped over and swung him away to the street as he spoke.

"I'm not gonna let you touch her!"

As Eclipsim got up, his wound that was made from Noctis' impulsive attack dissolved away until it didn't exist as he spoke.

"Not before I rid Eos of you, Noctis."

In the midst of the clash, Luna managed to take the Ring and tried to go after Noctis as she shouted.

"Noctis!"

As he turned to see her, Noctis became very worried about what could happen as he shouted.

"No, Luna! Stay back!"

Just then, Luche aimed to fire a bullet at her leg, only for Gladiolus to block it with his Greatsword before Prompto aimed his pistols at Luche, engaging a standoff as he spoke to the traitor.

"Put your weapon down and your hands up where I can see them. Now."

As Prompto said this to Luche, he found that he wasn't quite in a position to argue as he complied before Gladiolus complimented him.

"Whoa. Never seen you this tough, Prompto."

"Actually, I always wanted to say that, so..."

As Luche got held up at gunpoint, Luna took notice of Nyx laying on the street and trying to lift himself up as he groaned before turning to see Noctis fighting Eclipsim as the latter created a scythe before swinging it at him as Noctis blocked the swing before he noticed Luna's glance at him before he spoke.

"Luna! You need to go! Now!"

As Luna heard Noctis' plea, she then looked over to see Nyx, continuing his struggle as he panted in groans before looking to her own hands. With the choice laid down before her, Luna had two options. Either she goes to Noctis and fulfills her calling to give him the Ring, or she goes to Nyx and make an attempt to cure him of his scourge. This was the hardest decision Puna ever had to think about.

That's when she quickly weighed in the pros and cons. On one hand, even if the Ring will somehow be extricated from her, she's more than confident that Stella, or at the very least, Ravus, would deliver it to him. However, there's one problem with attempting to save Nyx. Her healing powers normally worked on people who were injured, but who knows what consequences would occur if she tried to heal one who's been infected with the scourge? Either way, Luna's biggest fear was doing nothing and losing everything. And this choice was making it harder for her to just decide. With time running out, Luna finally made a decision as she spoke to Noctis.

"Not without Nyx! He's coming with us!"

Immediately, Luna ran over to Nyx as Gladiolus and Prompto took notice of it and became surprised.

"Lunafreya, Wait!"

"Luna!"

As she ran to him, Nyx could barely make out Luna's shape moving toward him on account of the black tears before he spoke.

"_**Luna...? What are you doing?"**_

"Giving you a better future for you to see."

With that, Luna placed her hands upon Nyx's before his scourge began to swap over to her as she felt the pain constructing her veins, squeezing them dry of her blood as she groaned before her sclerae turned black with her once blue eyes corroding to an amber-red color as Noctis, Stella, Cor, Clarus, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus watched in horror. As her body was changing from the daemonization, the Ring was beginning to glow before burning her hand as it sensed a foreign presence holding onto it before she was forced to drop it as it clattered while Luna took her breath of pain while Luche smirked and walked over to the Ring as Prompto spoke, realizing he'd lost his guard on him.

"Hey! Who said you could go?!"

Despite Prompto's interrogative question, Luche only casually picked up the Ring as Eclipsim looked on before realizing the effects of what had just occurred with Luna. This was entirely similar to his father's powers. Instead of eradicating the Daemons, she took them into her body to save Nyx. And it was all the more reason why she needed to perish. All the same, curiosity still gripped Eclipsim as to what Luna might become in turn. Perhaps he judged her sentence too harshly...

As Eclipsim continued his second thoughts, Nyx noticed what Luna did for him and became appalled over the price she paid for it just as Ravus arrived in Section D himself. He'd long since overheard of the communique and became very hopeful that they hadn't killed his sister. What he'd just witnessed was far worse... Needless to say, it was harrowing for both of them as he spoke in disbelief.

"Luna... why did you do that?"

Fortunately, the course of pain hadn't robbed Luna of her capability of speech before she replied.

"_**Because... I love you."**_

As Luna said that, Nyx became very struck with what she'd just said to him. Before he could think of anything to say about it, Nyx and Luna felt a car's lights stinging their eyes before Drautos stepped out as Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus, Clarus, Cor, Nyx and Luna looked over to him. As they did, Luche spoke to the two of them about the Ring of the Lucii with the Oracle replying to him.

"So many dead over so simple a thing. But why? For what?"

"_**Power. Untold power beyond the control of someone like you."**_

"Power?"

As Luche's curiosity got the better of him, he aimed to put it on as the group watched before a car pulled up onto the freeway with Libertus at the wheel before all noticed Luche burning away in a pyre made by the Ring as he screamed, his body turning to ashes as Nyx picked it up before looking up to Drautos.

"About time you got here, Captain. Luna needs help."

Upon glancing at her condition, Drautos assumed the worst and spoke ill of Luna.

"She's been daemonized."

With that, Drautos got out his sword and aimed to do away with Luna as Stella shouted while running to him and standing in his way.

"No, stop! You can't! She saved Nyx's life!"

"That was her mistake. It's only a matter of time before she loses her mind."

As he tried to move her aside, Stella stood her ground as she spoke.

"The only one who's lost his mind is you!"

As Stella shouted this to Drautos, he saw it clear that she had no intention to move as she panted her breath not only from running, but also from her verge of becoming angry with everyone so willing to give up on her.

"She spent her whole life helping people that needed her without any reward! She never once thought for herself, and that's how you repay her?! How dare you call yourself captain!"

As Stella was on the verge of breaking down, Drautos further agitated her as he replied.

"She should've been helping herself."

Unfortunately for him, Libertus saw the opportunity to run him over as he floored the pedal and sped at him, making Noctis worried as he warpstruck to Nyx and Luna before pushing them aside just as Libertus ran over Drautos onto the plaza as the tires screeched. After a short while, however, the car suddenly went up in the air with Drautos encased in armor before it crashed to the floor as Libertus crawled out of the car, grunting as Drautos' true identity was revealed: General Glauca. And Eclipsim was greatly curious as he looked over to Luna before he spoke to her.

"That's interesting. You chose to defy the gods, too... I wonder how well you'll cope with that..."

With that, Eclipsim took his sword and turned to Noctis as he spoke.

"We'll settle our clash later, Prince."

vanished as he warpstruck farther away with Noctis shouting to him.

"Adagium! Get back here!"

As Noctis' demand fell on deaf ears, Glauca spoke to the prince about his situation.

"It's over. The Daemons are unleashed. Lucis has fallen. Surrender the Ring."

As an answer, Noctis scowled at him before Ravus descended as he spoke.

"Leave the Prince be, Glauca. He is mine."

As the hooded Ravus walked towards him, Luna became surprised to see him with the intent of enacting vengeance before she spoke, her black tears beginning to stream down her face.

"_**Ravus...?"**_

As he took notice of Luna's condition, Ravus became disheartened quickly and fixed his furious gaze towards Noctis as he spoke.

"First, the Lucians stole from me my mother... and now, they make a Daemon of my sister! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

With that, Ravus held out his hand while Noctis swarmed his Royal Arms all around Ravus with a blue barrier surrounding the prince as Stella widened her eyes in surprise. Although that surprise was out of the fact that he had powers like that, it was more so out of what Ravus tried to do, even if it was to be expected as Stella shouted to him.

"Ravus! What are you doing?!"

"What I should have done long ago! Ridding the world of this menace!"

As Ravus said this, Noctis kept his gaze on him before he spoke.

"Ravus, I'm not the one who did that to her!"

"Oh, yes you are! You took advantage of her willingness to help, and turned her into this monster!"

Upon hearing Ravus refer her as a monster, something in Noctis... snapped. He had no room for mercy on anyone who treated her that way. Least of all, her brother. He was supposed to be helping Luna, but instead, he kept her under lock and key and stripped of her freedom. There really was no room for him to talk with what he's done as he retorted.

"Don't you dare talk about Luna that way!"

With that, as the barrier surrounding Noctis detonated by Ravus' squeezed hand, the crystallized Royal Arms sank into Ravus, making them disappear as the two began to fight with Ravus getting out his sword and electrifying it with dark purple lightning while Noctis got his Engine Blade out and both dashed to each other, clashing their swords together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ardyn noticed a bright blue and purple light from Ravus and Noctis' beginning clash as well as Eclipsim warpstriking away in the Citadel as flashes of purple light blinked on one spot before another. For much of that time, he was still in distraught on what the gods told him to do. While Ardyn's calling was to look after Stella and create a new future for Lucis, his son's was to undo all of his efforts and plunge it all into shadow. Hasn't his family been divided enough already? But that wasn't the question he had as he felt the spirits of two people in his life behind him: one who loved him so dearly and one who betrayed him and called it righteous judgment. He didn't have to move to speak to them as he saw no point in even looking at their saddened faces with what they did to Eclipsim as he spoke, on the verge of breaking down.

"Did you two know about this? That my son was meant to serve as some _sacrifice_?!"

When he received no answer, Ardyn was beginning to believe that he'd gone mad with grief. However, he somehow could feel their presence behind him as he felt the need to turn around and noticed Aera and Somnus in their spirit forms looking at him with sorrow on their faces before he spoke his sad inquiry.

"Did you keep this from me, Aera?"

As an answer, Aera only turned her head away in shame before Ardyn looked over to his brother and spoke.

"What about you? Dear brother? Did you know?!"

Somnus seemed to be the only one to answer, but even then, it was silent to Ardyn. With that, Somnus and Aera turned away in disgrace before they vanished before his eyes, making him distressed and panicked as he shouted.

"No! Don't go! ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Unfortunately, they did not hear his plea as Ardyn fell to his knees and cried out of grief for his son. He did not ask for a life condemned to darkness like his father. Did the gods delight in making him suffer? No... it couldn't be. He knew they worked in mysterious ways, but still... perhaps it was meant to be an antithesis. But why force him to face his own son? Hasn't he suffered enough with his own curse already?

Perhaps not, at least not according to the gods. But from what he could tell with Somnus trying to make an effort to speak to him, Ardyn was left to think that a part of him did care enough to try to speak to him. But what did he say? Would that have been an attempt to comfort him, or to warn him? As Ardyn dwelled in those thoughts and in tears, he heard a walkie-talkie go off with Libertus speaking into it.

"Ardyn! Ardyn, are you there?! Are you alright?!"

Upon hearing a Libertus' voice, Ardyn wiped away his tears to put aside his grief for the time being to attend to his subjects' needs. From there, he'll have more than enough time to decipher what Somnus tried to tell him as he spoke, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes. I'm fine. What's going on?"

"It's Lady Lunafreya. She's infected with the scourge."

Hearing this, Ardyn became aghast with surprise. Could Eclipsim have gotten to her? He must have. They both knew that such power would become either his greatest enemy or his greatest ally. And Ardyn could easily guess that he preferred the latter. But the question was why Eclipsim would do that to Lunafreya outside of her being the Oracle? Regardless, Ardyn knew what he's being asked to do as he spoke.

"I'll see what I can do for her. Just take her out to the gate when you can. I'll await you there."

With that, Ardyn ceased his talk on the device before dropping it steadily and looked out at the ruined horizon as he clenched his hand, brewing with determination to save the people. Calling or not, King of Light or not, Lucis needed him. The people needed him. His son needed him. And by the gods— no. By Stella, he'll be their savior again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noctis and Ravus were still duking it out as they clashed sword against sword while Glauca put his focus on Luna and Nyx before setting out towards them. As he did, Gladiolus intervened as he stepped in between them and swung his sword at him, urging Glauca to block with his own and retaliate with a push, knocking him over before he regained his footing as he growled before Prompto shot at him in the back as he spoke.

"Hey! Tall, dark, and shiny! Come and get me!"

In response to Pronpto's taunts, Glauca aimed to do away with him before Gladiolus charged and swung his sword at his back, piercing through the armor before he spoke.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down."

As this happened, Noctis continued to try to reason with Ravus despite how hard they've fought. As angry as the Prince was for how Ravus talked about Lunafreya, he wasn't completely filled with rage.

"You have to listen, Ravus! I never wanted Luna in that position; I tried to keep her from it!"

"Don't even pretend that you're innocent! This was _your _fault, not hers!"

Seeing how desperate Ravus was in his intention to kill Noctis, Ignis simply couldn't stand by and let it happen as he grimaced before he got out his daggers and went out to help Noctis only for Cor and Clarus to stop him as they spoke.

"No, Ignis. This fight is Noctis' alone."

"I'll have to agree with the marshal. Noctis is trying to understand Ravus on a personal level. Like a true king would for all of his subjects."

With that, Ignis took notice of Gladiolus and Prompto struggling against Glauca before he spoke.

"Right. But I'm not going to stand by, either."

As Ignis rushed to help them against Glauca, Stella looked to Cor and Clarus as she spoke before the eldest of the trio replied.

"And what can I do?"

"There's nothing we can do at the moment. It's best to wait here."

As Stella looked on at the scene around her with a nagging sense of helplessness, she took notice of Libertus moving away from the car as he limped before she spoke.

"No. There is something I can do."

With that, as Stella went over to Libertus, the fight continued with Noctis barely able to withstand the lightning that got sent his way as he used a barrier that sent lightning arcing over to the generic ads on buildings before Noctis spoke to him amidst the attack as Luna and Nyx watched, the only action they could do as the former was incapacitated due to daemonization, and the latter by a hollowpoint left in his chest.

"You think I wanted to be king?! The crystal chose _me_, but I never asked it to!"

"It was a mistake— one that must be corrected."

Eventually, his barrier ceased as Noctis rolled away from Ravus' lightning before he spoke, trying to reason with him.

"You of all people should know how I feel. We both lost our parents, and still... still we're being expected to just carry on without them! We both know what that feels like!"

However, in spite of Noctis' attempts to reason with him, Ravus still brushed them away as he spoke callously, forcing Noctis to bring up the nuclear option.

"I feel nothing."

"That's not true, and you know it, Ravus!"

"Don't even pretend that you know me!"

As Ravus and Noctis lunged at each other, the latter continued the nuclear option to continue his attempt to reason with him before he spoke as their swords clashed.

"I'm not. But think about how Stella would feel if you do this. Think about Luna!"

"You just don't get it, do you?! Stella told me about her vision, about a man with spiked hair and pitch black skin who did away with Lunafreya! At present, _you're _the one who fits that description!"

"What?"

Caught off guard by Ravus' assumption on who would kill Lunafreya, Noctis ended up pushed onto the grounds of the plaza before Luna shouted to him in worry.

"_**Noctis!"**_

Unfortunately, Ravus did not hear her pleas as he was too focused on his own pride to care about Luna's panic, contrary to his claims as he held his sword out by his throat.

"It was _you _who assaulted Insomnia. _You _who slaughtered the High Officials that stood at your father's side! _You _who slew your own father to pieces! YOU HAVE NO HONOR, DAEMON!"

With that, Noctis quickly blocked Ravus' electrified sword as he was about to cut him down before he spoke while trying to push against it and force Ravus back long enough to recover, but he wasn't letting up.

"It wasn't me, Ravus! Stella and I were at the Capitol building the whole time! It was Adagium!"

Hearing his name, Ravus had a string of memories come back to him. He recalled how panicked the people were as the streets were littered with Daemons that perished in the sunlight, as well as Ifrit the Infernian which burned the streets asunder as he could practically feel Stella's hand slipping away from his grasp. As those memories came back, Ravus himself was caught off guard, giving Noctis the opportunity to push his electrified sword into his right side of his face, burning it with lightning as he yelled out in pain before Noctis lunged at him, still feeling the adrenaline from their fight before he planted his sword near Ravus' face before he took his breath as he stood tall over him. With the prince over the high commander, Noctis continued to speak to him.

"I... I know what Adagium can do. When we fought, he looked just like me. _That... _was all him. And... about Luna... I'm just as scared to death of it as you are. All I've ever wanted... was to save her. Why would I _ever _want to kill her? She's my best friend. If I wasn't able to be there for her when I can, I would've..."

As Noctis was beginning to break down into tears, Ravus began to stand up as he saw the sincerity in Noctis' red, teary eyes. Thankfully, those weren't the eyes of fate, but the eyes of remorse. As Ravus glanced at them, he then turned to see Luna and Nyx walking over to him as the former spoke while Stella and Libertus went over to him as well.

"_**Noctis is telling the truth, Ravus. He's hurt in the same way you are."**_

Upon seeing her act the same as she did normally in spite of daemonization, Ravus couldn't help but be surprised at the prospect of it, though, it should've been suspected. Lunafreya always did have a brave soul. And thankfully, her corroded body had no effect on it as he sadly smiled before Nyx got confused.

"What's wrong? Something in your eye?"

"I always knew... that you would face your fate without fear, fulfill your duty without regret. But... part of me always hoped... that I might see you happy one day. Your burdens lifted, free to live and love as you please."

As Ravus said this, he himself was beginning to break down, but his determination to will himself as strong in her presence overcame that desire to shed his tears as Noctis spoke to him.

"You can still make that happen, you know. You don't have to serve Niflheim."

As Ravus finally got his breath together, he and the others took notice of Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto struggling against Glauca as he and Gladiolus clashed their swords before the latter of the two ended up being pushed down before Ignis jumped on his back and impaled him on the back before the general tried to toss him off as Prompto shot at his helmet, only managing to get a few bullets to land on it as they knocked off each half of his helmet. As this happened, Ravus clenched his hand before he spoke.

"I was never serving Niflheim..."

With that, Ravus took off in a hurry before Stella and Luna reached out for him.

"Wait!"

"Ravus!"

As he ran off, Nyx held the older sister back before he spoke.

"Let him go. He's got his own stuff to deal with. And we got our own. Speaking of..."

With that, Nyx got out the Ring of the Lucii and held it out to Noctis as he spoke.

"I think it's time we picked up where we left off."

As Noctis took the Ring, he looked over to see Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis fighting off Glauca as the first of the three swung it to slash at his chest, slicing through it before he retaliated with a grab to the head and a toss over to Prompto before punching Ignis off of his back as he grew worried about what happened to them, watching with baited breath. Fortunately, they were revealed to have survived as they were groaning from the damage they took. With that, Glauca glared over to Noctis and held his sword out, ready to strike him down before Noctis put it on as he charged at the Prince, only to be halted by the swift clash of his sword. With Glauca momentarily halted, Noctis kept his breath steady before he fired a blast of powerful lightning from his open hand, sending him back to the ground before Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus looked up in surprise before they got up as Noctis turned to Luna, Stella, and Nyx before speaking to them with Stella replying to him with a nod.

"You guys know the situation, right?"

"Yes. We'll wait for you at the gates, Noct. Just come back safe, okay?"

As he smiled, Nyx walked up to Noctis before he spoke up, the group being confused with what Nyx had in mind.

"You mean you'll wait for him... and me."

This made Noctis raise an eyebrow as he spoke.

"You wanna fight, too?"

"Yeah. Didn't anyone tell you? _I'm _the hero around these parts."

This reply made Noctis smile as he spoke.

"Alright, but you better be careful."

With that, Libertus turned to Nyx before he spoke.

"Nyx. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You saved us back there. Now I owe you."

"For a change."

As Nyx smirked at this, he turned to face Glauca as he stood up before the Glaive spoke to Libertus.

"You can keep an eye on them, right?"

"Yeah. I know where to go."

"Good."

With that, Ignis piped up as he, Gladiolus, and Prompto went over to the group.

"Just to be safe, I'll be the one driving."

With that, Cor and Clarus went over beside them as the latter spoke to Noctis.

"Your father would be very proud of you, Noctis."

This made the young prince smile as he nodded.

"Thanks."

With that, Ignis got in one Regalia with Stella, Clarus, and Gladiolus while Libertus held Luna, Cor, and Prompto in another as the latter of the drivers spoke to her.

"Buckle up, princess."

"_**My life is in your hands."**_

Already feeling the pressure of making sure she got to safety, Prompto spoke sarcastically as he looked out the window.

"Right. No pressure."

As Libertus and Ignis drove off to the outside of Lucis, Noctis and Nyx stood side-by-side, ready to engage the general as Noctis spoke to Glauca, hurt that he betrayed his father.

_**Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Dawn"**_

"How could you do this, Drautos? Why would you serve the empire after everything they've done?!"

"I do not fault them for taking what was given. I fault the man who gave it. The man who cowered behind his wall and abandoned us to save his throne and his son."

"Is that why you want the Ring so bad? For revenge?!"

"No. For our homes. If we give it to Niflheim, they'll return our homes to us. The Empire has promised it."

This earned a glare of hate from the prince and a scowl from Nyx before he and Noctis spoke to Drautos.

"I don't see much of a future on the other side of that promise."

"You really think the empire will keep its word? All you'll find are _lies_. Just like that ceasefire."

"Don't be a fool. Save your friends. Give your families peace. What do you fight for, if not that?"

This enraged Noctis with a quiet rage as he glared at him before he spoke.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure that out by now. We fight... for the world."

With that, Nyx got out his Kukris before running to Glauca and engaging in a clash as he blocked his sword with one of the Kukris and got out another to slash at his face, pushing the General back before before Noctis summoned his Royal Arms around him and scattered them towards him before he got a slash in at him. After which, Nyx initiated a warpstrike chain with Noctis as the two rapidly attacked Glauca along with the Royal Arms that swiftly stripped him of his armor before Noctis called them down to the ground, sending them down near Glauca and making using his Engine Blade to create a large sword of light ready to strike down Glauca before he did so and sent a great big white light into the sky, which affected the primal Daemons as they shielded themselves from its light while the people, infected or not, merely shielded their eyes before the Daemons withered away as the people looked on in wonder while Iedolas and Safay watched from far away as the latter spoke.

"So, this is the true power of the Lucii. An incredible display indeed. No doubt Eclipsim has a rival."

_**End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Dawn"**_

This made Aldercapt think about what to do next. Although he didn't hear from Ardyn, Stella, or Ravus as of yet, he's more than certain that they've survived. And even if they intend to betray him, Eclipsim's trial was a success. And that could be catalyst to more Daemonsapiens, some even stronger than Eclipsim himself as he spoke.

"I will return to Niflheim."

"Already?"

"The crystal is ours."

"And what of the chancellor?"

"We have no use for him. I have what I need. Besides, Eclipsim's abilities have given me... an epiphany. Call the men back. And prepare them for Verstael's secret project.

This made Safay smile at him as he knew what it meant. After all, this particular project was the reason they knew so much about Daemons as he spoke.

"I see. We're finally getting around to 'her?'"

"Indeed. The Lucians may have the Ring on their side, but Adagium wasn't the only thing that's lasted 2,000 years. And with her powers, we will see to it that Niflheim reigns supreme."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the plaza where Noctis and Nyx defeated Glauca, the two stand over him as Glauca spoke to them with hate.

"For the honor of my Home... I fought and killed under a king I loathed, and still he betrayed me. He betrayed us all..."

Nyx only gave him a sympathetic look as he spoke to him.

"We fought for the same thing, all of us. But you've looked too long at the past. You're blind to the future."

"Unlike you, I learn from history."

"But you're a slave to the past."

"A man's past is his pride."

"No. My pride... is shaping the future. King Regis did what he did for the future. Because of him, there's still hope for our homes. And that hope... is looking right at you."

This made Drautos look to Noctis with tears in his eyes. Not that the prince held any sentiment, but he understood, nonetheless. With that, Drautos shed his tears as he spoke.

"Prince Noctis... I know you must have no reason to forgive me. But all I ask... is that you save our homes."

As Drautos began to shut his eyes, Noctis held his breath a moment to keep from being angry before he spoke.

"I will. But not for you."

With that, Drautos ceased his breath and died peacefully as the sun began to rise with Noctis checking his pulse to confirm it before looking to Nyx as the latter gazed at the sunrise horizon before the prince spoke to him.

"And to think... Drautos did all this with a vain hope of getting his home back."

However vain it was, Nyx didn't look at his hope as purposeless. After all, that was all he fought for. He believed he was doing the right thing, only to realize too late how wrong he was. But his hope won't be as vain as Noctis believes, so long as the King still lives.

"Hope. It's not the worst way to go. My sister wanted hope for the future. I'll make sure the effort she put into that didn't go to waste."

This made Noctis sigh, recalling how Luna sacrificed her body to save Nyx as he spoke.

"And... what about Luna?"

This made Nyx pause for a moment. As he remembered how Luna was willing to take the scourge from him and have it overtake her for his sake, he was as stunted as he was before as he replied.

"I'll do what I can to help her. Lucis still needs the Oracle. And that Adagium guy is gonna be after her. I'll be on guard duty."

It made Noctis consider this carefully. Alone, Luna will have a higher chance of being terminated. But if Nyx goes along with her, especially since he got his powers back with him wearing the Ring, she'll be a lot safer. And with how willing he is to return the favor, Noctis saw Nyx worthy if looking after his best friend as he spoke.

"Alright. Go do that, then. I'll go with Stella and the others. They're waiting for me."

With that, Noctis walked towards the sunrise as Nyx followed him before the prince turned to his Glaive and spoke.

"For hearth and home, right?"

Hearing this phrase, Nyx turned to Noctis and smiled as he spoke.

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, out at the gates, Libertus and Ignis have successfully arrived at the gate as they, Cor, Clarus, Stella, Prompto, and Gladiolus got out and looked around before Libertus spoke up.

"Come on. Where are they?"

Just then, Luna made an attempt to get out before the sunlight began to make her dizzy as she groaned while holding onto her head before Prompto and Stella went over to her.

"Hey, take it easy. It's bright out."

"We don't know what the sunrise would do to you."

"_**I can... bear it. You need not worry."**_

As Luna limped out of the Regalia, Stella took notice of Noctis and Nyx as she shouted.

"Look!"

As Stella piped up, Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, Clarus, Cor, and Luna looked to see them as the prince's royal retinue went over to him with Prompto giving Noctis a noogie as Gladiolus put his arm around his head and Ignis surveyed the scene behind them.

"Glad to see you, Noct!"

"Don't ever scare us like that again."

"Oh, you guys saw the light show, huh?"

As Ignis noticed countless purple clouds ascending to the sky, he made a quick assumption on Noctis' actions as he spoke.

"It was hardly a light show. But nonetheless, it seemed to have done the trick."

As they saw the ruins of Insomnia, Noctis couldn't help but become angry with what Niflheim has done as he tensed his hand before Prompto spoke with a Ignis having an idea where to take it.

"Well... what do we do now?"

"There's only one course for us to follow. We must reclaim the crystal they took from us and take it back to Lucis."

With that, Stella remembered Luna's condition and what it meant as she grew worried and spoke to Noctis.

"Noct?"

"Huh? Yeah, Stells?"

"Listen. I... I can't go with you."

This confused Noctis as he widened his eyes before he spoke.

"What?"

"It's not that I don't want to; I really do. But if we don't find help for Luna..."

As Noctis noticed Luna's daemonic condition, he could make a guess as to what would happen if she stayed that way too long. In his mind, that's just how Crowe and Iris perished. And he didn't want that to happen to Luna as he nodded.

"I understand. Keep Luna safe."

"We will, Noct. See you soon."

However, Nyx spoke up as he walked over to Luna.

"Actually... you can let me worry about that. You've pushed yourself too hard worrying about her already. You should take the time off while you can."

This made Stella raise her eyes in surprise before she smiled, knowing that the both of them, in spite of their burdens, will be free to live and love as they please as she spoke.

"Thank you. I'll take as much time as I can."

With that, the two of them hugged each other as Clarus, Ignis, and Gladiolus smiled before Prompto wiped his tears away before Gladiolus spoke to him.

"What's gotten into you, Prompto?"

"Nothing! Just, uh, sweating through my eyes."

After the hug has ceased, Noctis looked to Libertus before he tried to give him a warning.

"You know, Adagium's still out there. He's gonna be all over Eos looking for you."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

As Noctis held out his hand with the Ring on it, Noctis turned to his retinue and spoke with Prompto replying first before Gladiolus and Ignis.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"What's a King without his shield?"

"I'll always follow you wherever you go."

This made him smile as he spoke and turned to a Regalia for Ignis to drive in as the Prince spoke to Cor.

"Alright. You coming with, marshal?"

"Of course I am. What about you, Clarus?"

"I shall stay with Lunafreya. There's many people to help in Insomnia. And many more out there who'll need it."

This made Noctis nod to him as he passed by him.

"That's fine by me. Let's not let my father's sacrifice be for nothing."

With that, Noctis and Stella began to walk to the Regalia as Libertus looked on with Clarus, Nyx and Luna by his side before he shouted to the two of them.

"Hey, King!"

Upon hearing his voice, Noctis and Stella turned to Libertus before he shouted again.

"You and the Queen are always welcome in Galahd! Me, Nyx, and Luna will be waiting for you!"

This made him smile before he spoke.

"Glad to hear it."

With that, the King, his Queen, and their royal retinue got in one of the Regalia before they drive off past the gates with Nyx, Luna, Libertus, and Clarus looking on before they heard numerous footsteps from behind them. Upon turning around, they noticed Ardyn, Crowe, Iris, and the survivors of Insomnia behind them as Libertus spoke up to Ardyn before he and Iris spoke.

"Took you long enough to get here."

"Well, I had to bring an audience."

"She's done so much for everyone here. It wouldn't be right if we didn't help her back."

This made Nyx surprised as he presumed Iris and Crowe were dead as he spoke before Crowe explained.

"Iris?! Crowe?! But, I thought you were—"

"We would've been, if it wasn't for Stella. She told us that Ardyn was a healer."

This made Nyx confused as he looked back to Stella.

"Stella told you that?"

"Yes."

With that, taking note of his curiosity and confusion, Ardyn spoke up to Nyx as he walked closer to him.

"I'm sure you must have a lot of questions, Nyx, Lunafreya. We can explain on the way."

This piqued the latter's curiosity as she spoke.

"The way to where?"

With that, Ardyn saw fit to reveal the location of where they're headed. With what's left of the Lucians, they would have to find some place to start new and plan either their attacks on Niflheim, or their rescues of innocent souls waiting to be free of the scourge. No doubt an invasion like that would have caused an outbreak. And so, Ardyn turned to her and Nyx as he replied.

"Why, to Nibelheim, of course."


	14. Return of the One-Winged Angel

**Epilogue: **Return of the One-Winged Angel

_**Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "In the Light of the Crystal"**_

At an abandoned island known as Angelgard, a man with long silver hair, emerald feline slit eyes, and a long black leather trench coat with shoulder plates that left the top part of his chest exposed in an 'V' angle with the brown ropes going over it and making an 'X' was walking out of a cave as he braved the sunlight. Once he did, he was able to see more clearly as he looked out at the horizon of sea in front of him with stairs that descended to sea level as he kept his gaze on them while traveling down on them. As he did, the man recalled what happened to him before he ever came here.

* * *

_In the void, he and a man with spiked blonde hair engaged in one final clash as he was shirtless before his opponent slashed at him repeatedly before he, scarred with countless bleeding cuts, faded away in a bright flash of light._

_Afterwards, he reappeared in another realm of bright blue and many different colors before he looked up in surprise to see none other than Bahamut, the Bladekeeper, astounding him as he spoke._

"_Who are you? And where am I?"_

"_**Thou art not in a position to ask questions, Sephiroth of Gaia."**_

_Hearing the deity speak his name, Sephiroth became stunted in that moment as he grunted before he tried to get answers from the deity, even if he had to do away with him._

"_Why am I here?! You _will _tell me!"_

"_**Dost thou not remember the fate thou hast suffered?"**_

_As Bahamut spoke this to Sephiroth, the memory of the blonde man attacking him relentlessly (and with such fury, no less), until he disappeared. As that memory played in his mind, Sephiroth began to recall the rumors that if a soul passed on, he'd go to the beyond. Now, thanks to him, those rumors were confirmed as he practically hissed his name._

"_Cloud... he sent me here. Just as me and my mother could've claimed Gaia. If not for him..."_

_Bahamut, however, saw differently as he spoke._

"_**Nay.**_ _**Gaia was never meant for thee, Sephiroth. Nor was it meant for your mother, Jenova."**_

"_What are you talking about?! She _deserved _this planet more than those insolent dullards did!"_

"_**Jenova merely acted on her instinct to corrupt consume life**_. _**Alas in the end, she had been laid subject to experimentation for the rest of her days."**_

_As Sephiroth glared at Bahamut, the deity spoke to him again._

"_**But fear not. Amidst your clash with Cloud Strife, thine battle has jettisoned her form to another realm: the World of Eos."**_

_Upon hearing this, Sephiroth became very intrigued as he saw not only an opportunity to reunite with Jenova, but to pick up where she left off. However, he had to wonder why Bahamut would tell him this._

"_And why would you disclose that information to me?"_

"'_**Tis wholly necessary for you. For helping another to spread the darkness upon Eos is your calling."**_

"_Another? And who do you mean by that?"_

"_**Eclipsim Lucis Caelum. He desired great vengeance upon his own blood and sought to destroy it forever. In doing so, he condemned himself to the darkness and its never ending torture. In his suffering, his seeks to deliver that suffering into others and plague all the world with the starscourge."**_

_This gave Sephiroth more food for thought. According to the notes and documents on Jenova, his mother was known as a 'calamity from the sky.' But the starscourge is something entirely different._

"_The starscourge?"_

"_**It twists man and beast into monsters, initiating their metamorphosis into Daemons, a human's true form unlocked by strong emotion."**_

_This greatly piqued Sephiroth's curiosity. Did his mother have such power before those inferior beings stopped her? And if those Daemons were as powerful as Bahamut let on, how did the Cetras overcome them? To know for sure, he knew there was but one course to take._

_**End Yoko Shimomura Music: "In the Light of the Crystal"**_

_**Play Nobuo Uematsu Music: "Advent: One-Winged Angel ACC Long Version (5:12)"**_

"_And if I accept this calling, I'll see them all for myself?"_

"_**Indeed. And thou wilt be reunited with thine lost mother, whose cells have given you life."**_

_This made Sephiroth give a cold smile to him before he replied._

"_Alright. I'll agree to your terms. For now..."_

* * *

With that memory, Sephiroth overlooked the sea of Eos with a grin as he spoke.

"So this is what Eos looks like. So untarnished by darkness. Utterly repulsive..."

At that moment, Sephiroth summoned a black on the left side of his back before flying upwards and forwards as Sephiroth thought to himself.

"_Whether it's Gaia or Eos, it makes no difference. This world will rot. And I will see my mother again, no matter who stands in my way."_

As Sephiroth increased his flight speed, he left behind a small black feather to land on the forever rocking ocean, the One-Winged Angel aiming to cast the world asunder once again...

_**End Nobuo Uematsu Music: "Advent: One-Winged Angel ACC Long Version (6:02)"**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello. In my eagerness for Final Fantasy VII Remake, I've decided to give Sephiroth a role (along with a few characters from there, though I won't say who). Also, there'll be a new story coming soon that'll focus on Sephiroth and my original character, Serra Tiran. I'm also getting a marginally better understanding of Sephiroth as a character. For the past nine years, I thought Sephiroth was Cloud's darkness thanks to Kingdom Hearts. In a way, I guess that is the case with Final Fantasy VII, but I never understood who he truly was until now. So I gotta thank Crisis Core and FFVII for showing me how much there is to know about him. To let those of you out of the loop know, there'll be another story that will act as the second episode for this story. And personally, I kinda ship Prompto and Aranea together. For those of you who feel the same, this story will focus on that pairing, though some scenes with him and Cindy will still be shown. Also, Sephiroth will be voiced by George Newbern as I feel he portrayed Sephiroth perfectly. It may be subject to change as FFVII Remake displays more of him, so keep an open mind. Till then, have fun. :)**


End file.
